Beneath the Tangles
by r0ckit
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Granddaughter of the wealthiest man in Japan, Kagome begins to take her spot in the business world when attempts are made on her life. Enter Inuyasha, a rookie police officer sent to protect her . . .
1. Campaign

_AU: _I'm baaaack!! haha, yep, with a whole new story. I'm not _planning_ to write "The Life to My Soul"'s sequel simintanously with this one, but you never know when I might get the inspiration. This is my second fanfic . . . hope it goes well!

This story might seem a little boring in the beginning, but I assure you, it gets better . . .

ROCK ON!

**-----------------------------------**

**.:Knock Knock:.**

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me, Jii-san?"

"Oh yes. Come in Kagome."

18-year-old Kagome entered the large office, her long black hair swaying as she walked. She treaded lightly on the persian carpet as she made her way across the professionally furnished room, smoothing out her knee-length black skirt as she sat down in the big armchair placed in front of her grandfather's cherry oak desk. The young woman watched in amusement as the elderly gentleman argued with the person on the phone, his arms flailing about as if his converser could see.

She sighed, her eyes wandering around the room. A tall, wooden bookcase filled with books stood in the corner of the room. An elaborate table and two chairs sat in front of the fireplace, with a tea set placed on the top. Pictures were placed on the mantle, ranging from the mid 50's to the present.

"Sorry about that." Kagome turned her attention back to the elderly man seated in the desk in front of her. Seiji Higurashi, the biggest business tycoon in Japan. President and founder of Higurashi Enterprises, an organization of that protected Japan's natural beauty, consisting of national parks, historical landmarks, and ancient shrines. He was the owner of the Historical Artifacts Museum in Tokyo, had a wide variety of stocks on the internet, _and_ he owned various labratories dedicated to research and uncover the mysteries of Japan.

And she, Kagome Higurashi, granddaughter of the multi-billionaire business tycoon, was the heiress to all of it.

"Who was it?" the young woman asked casually, watching the red tint on her grandfather's face he had accumulated during his phone conversation slowly fade away. "Your grandmother," he grumbled. "She ah, wants to go out tonight, being our anniversary and all." He picked up a stack of papers and straightened them, hoping to distract his granddaughter from the topic. Unfortunately, Kagome knew his tactics, and flashed him an amused smile.

Seiji cleared his throat and rose from his seat, dismissing the subject. "Anyways, how're your classes?" The heiress rolled her eyes at the question. Ever since he had named her his heir on her 15th birthday, she had been taking business courses in college to 'prepare' her. Actually, she only took them to please the old man. "School's fine, Jii-san."

"Good, good . . ." He walked over to the table, pouring himself a cup of tea. "And your miko training?"

"It's going great," she answered, rising from her seat and walking towards the elderly gentlemen. "My accuracy with my arrow has increased over the past week, and I can control the amount of power I use when I heal."

Not only was Seji Higurashi wealthy, but he was also a priest. The Higurashi clan came from a long line of priests and priestesses, each with their own unique abilities. Her grandfather had been a healer, as well as a formidable opponent with a swordsman. Kagome had inherited the healing abilites as well, but doned archery instead of the sword.

"Excellent. Now, what about that archery competition next weekend," Seiji inquired.

"Cancelled." Kagome scrunched up her nose. "Something about too few entries this year."

"Ah, what a shame." The old man shook his head and took another sip of tea. "So how's your mother and Souta?" Kagome smiled at the mention of her family. "Mom's doing okay, and Souta's the captain of his soccer team." An image of her 14-year-old brother with a soccer ball on his head popped into her mind.

"Captain, you say?" Seiji smiled. "I should come down for one of his games then. How's Kikyou?"

Kikyou was Kagome's adopted sister. Her mother took her in a few months after their father died, when she was only 16. No one knew the reason why, but Mrs. Higurashi did. The strange thing was, even though they had no blood connections whatsoever, eerily the two girls looked enough alike to be twins, save for the age difference.

"She's okay. She's coming down from Osaka the day after tomorrow to visit."

The older girl had moved away to make a name for herself as a business woman. She had been crushed when Seiji announced that Kagome, not her, would be taking over the family business. Unfortunately for Kikyou, the name "Higurashi" haunted her where ever she went, making it almost impossible to build an industry larger than her adopted grandfather's.

"That's nice. Why are you just standing there? Sit, sit." He older man motioned to the chair next to him. The young woman obliged, sliding over to the chair and taking a seat. Seji poured her a cup of tea, before announcing, "I'm starting a campaign."

Kagome took a sip of the luke-warm liquid. "Campaign for what, Jii-san?"

"Well, there is an old abandoned village in a field just south of Narita," Seiji explained. "A construction company has bought the land a few months ago, and is planning to flatten the soil to make housing. The village wouldn't be much importance to me if it wasn't dated back to around 50 B.C."

The young woman blinked. "Are you sure it's dated that far back?" The old man nodded. "Indeed, it is. I sent a few archeologists there to excavate the site, _with_ permission," he added, "and they have found artifacts that only existed in that time era."

Kagome thought for a minute. "But they already bought the land, and I bet contracts have already been arranged for the housing to be built, contracts that I'm sure are hard to break." She scratched her head. " Besides, I thought you already had another village under your protection from about the same era just east of Osaka?"

The elderly gentlemen sipped his tea. "Yes, I do; but this village has something the other doesn't."

The young heiress raised her eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Her grandfather smiled secretly. "Have you heard of the Bone Eater's Well?"

Kagome gasped. "The famous well which the bones of dead demons were thrown during Feudal Japan?" She watched as he nodded, then argued, "But wait! I thought that well was destroyed centuries ago, according to that book of yours." She waved a hand to his pregnant bookshelf.

"Yes well, I read it wrong the first time," he said sheepishly. "The legend says to look to the south from the city to find the well's village. I assumed that it meant from Tokyo, and when we found that burned down village, I thought it had been destroyed." He poured more tea. "Two months ago, after hearing about the village and the well, I returned to the book and began to do research. Apparently it meant Narita, not Tokyo."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, by the time I realized it, the construction company had already bought it. So now, I hope to start a campaign to relieve the contracts that bind the land to the company." Seiji looked at his granddaughter. "To do that, I need the support of the people, and you." Glancing at the confused look on her face, he rephrased his statement. "I want you to help me run the campaign."

"M-me?" Kagome sputtered, rising from her seat. "But I'm still in classes--"

"What better way to learn about what I do than to learn first hand?" her grandfather interrupted. "Besides, with your charming attitude we'll win over them for sure," he winked.

Kagome blushed. "Ho-how are we going to--"

"We need to show the people we care about Japan. You live in an ancient shrine, so that helps. We're from a long line of priests and priestesses, and we unlike the others, we _have_ abilites. Most importantly, we must keep a clean-cut image. People won't support a campaign run by a couple of drugged delinquents."

The young woman laughed at his remark. Her grandfather smiled, then asked, "So are you in, or are you out?"

Kagome thought for a minute, taking a step closer to the elderly gentleman. She eyed him seriously, extended her hand, and announced, "Mr. Higurashi, I do believe I'm in."

Seiji grinned, standing up to hug her. "Arigatou, Kagome. This'll be a good experience, I assure you." She rolled her eyes, then glanced at her watch. "Jii-san, I must be running. I promised to meet Sango in half an hour."

"Very well. I'll be calling you later tonight for more details." Kagome pecked Seiji on the cheek, then walked to the door, closing it behind her. She leaned on it, exhaling. _A campaign . . . wow._ "Hope I won't say anything stupid," she smirked, before straightening and walking down the hallway to the elevator.

Kagome didn't see the lone figure hidden behind a plant beside her grandfather's office, who had been listening in on the whole conversation.

"Clean-cut image, huh? I'll show the world exactly how 'clean-cut' the Higurashi's are . . ."

--------------------

_AU:_ Not that interesting yet, eh? It will be . . . promise!!


	2. Friends

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

_------------------------_

_"Oops I did it aga--"_

_"Tonight, I'll be your naugh--"_

_"I've been alone all alo--"_

"AGH!" Kagome smacked the radio button in frustration, her car swerving. "Are there no more good stations?" she muttered, quickly correcting the wheel. The young woman sighed, and dug into her CD case while keeping her eyes on the road. She picked up a CD and glanced down to see what she pulled out. "Lifehouse . . . eh, why not." Kagome popped it into the CD player, and sighed as she listened to "Only One."

_'She's got a pretty smile, it covers up the poison that she hides . . .'_

Kagome thought, stopping at a red light. _Is that what I'm doing? _

_'It's all shallow and all so appealing, I'm up to my ankles and I'm drowning _

_anyway in a sea of sarcastic faces . . ._

She stepped on the gas as the light turned green

_. . . familar places . . . where everything looks quite the same here . . . _

_. . . it's all confusingly amusing bitter and tainted . . . '_

Kagome leaned back in her seat. _Do I really want to take over for Jii-san? Whatever happened to my dream of becoming a teacher . . . _

She braked as she entered the driveway. _Am I doing this all for the sake of the business . . . is this really what I want . . ._ The car stopped as she parked.

Turning off the radio, she shut down the engine and picked up the purse in the seat next to her. Kagome got out of her car, straightening her white blouse and black skirt. Her black heels clicked as she entered "Cafe Del Moro," the coffee shop she promised to meet Sango at. She pulled the door back, a bell jingling as it informed people there was a new customer. She pulled her shades off, and searched the morning crowd for her friend.

"Kagome! Over here!"

Sango was in the corner booth, her hand waving as she talked on the cell phone. The young woman smiled, and made her way over.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, do what you can . . . listen I have to go, my boss just walked in." She winked at Kagome, and with a final "yeah" she hung up her phone. "Whew, sorry about that."

Kagome watched as her friend took a sip of coffee. Sango Taijiya was the granddaughter of Kenji Taijiya, the Vice President of Higurashi Enterprises. Seiji and Kenji were best of friends, as were their grandchildren. Sango was the rebellious one of the two. While Kagome agreed to taking over the family business rather submissively, her best friend retaliated when her own Jii-san insisted that she take over for him.

Sango wanted to become a lawyer, which upset her grandfather quite greatly. Kenji was desperate to have Sango take over; her younger brother Kohaku, who was the same age as Souta, was too young and naive to understand the concept of running a business. He even went to extreme lengths such as bribing Kagome with a trip to Hawaii to assist him in breaking Sango's stubborness.

Kagome politely turned down the trip, but agreed to help. She couldn't think of a better person to be her Vice President than her own friend. After 2 years and about 100 threats of running away, Sango finally agreed, as long as she was still allowed to practice law. Kenji grudgingly agreed, while Seiji and Kagome stood in the background laughing. Sango was one stubborn horse.

"What are you smiling at?"

The young heiress' thought was broken by her friend's voice. "Oh nothing; just remembering the difficult fight you put up when your grandfather insisted you take over for him."

The young woman smiled. "Oh yeah . . . that was fun."

Kagome shook her head, and examined her friend once more. Sango was a year older, with long dark brown hair and lively brown eyes. They had grown up together, and it was no surprise that Sango became a surrogate older sister to the young girl. Back in grade school, she would beat up anyone who looked at her or Kagome the wrong way. She had quite the right hook, due to her demon slaying skills.

Sango was dressed in a pink long-sleeve blouse and knee-length black skirt. Her hair was done in the usual low ponytail, and sported no make up, save for her trademark pink eyeshadow. Like Kagome, she preferred to dress classy, instead of showing cleavage and mini skirts.

"So, what did Higurashi-sama say?" Sango asked, after ordering another coffee from the waiter.

"Oh you know, the usual, how's Mom and Souta, business . . . oh yeah, he sends you a 'hello.'"

"Business? What business?" The waiter brought the coffee, and Sango set it front of her friend.

"Well . . . he wants me to help him run a campaign."

"Campaign? What kind of campaign?" Sango asked casually, stirring more cream into her drink.

"Oh, he's trying to save a village just south of Narita, but some construction company has already bought the land and plans to build housing where the village stands now."

"I see. And this particular village is significant how . . .?"

"It's the village of the Bone Eater's Well."

Sango started coughing, choking on her scalding hot coffee. "You can't be serious?!?"

"Dead serious." Kagome sipped her coffee, making a face. "Needs sugar."

"Wow . . . that's quite a find."

"Yeah, I know . . . but I'm worried I'll make a fool of myself in front of everyone once the campaign starts."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Sango said, waving her hand. "Besides, I'll be right there next to you."

"Really?" Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sango-chan!"

"No problem. You doing anything today?" She watched Kagome shake her head. "Good. Let's blow this joint; I feel like some shopping."

Kagome squealed in delight. Calling the waiter over, she paid for the drinks, insisting that the drinks were on her at Sango's protest. They walked out of the shop, chattering on like school girls.

"So, how's Miroku, Sango?" Kagome questioned, searching for her keys in her purse.

"How should I know? That lecher, he's always groping women," Sango muttered.

"Awww, someone's jealous!" The heiress teased, finding her keys. "Finally!" she exclaimed, and pressed the button that unlocked the doors. Nothing happened.

"That's funny," Kagome frowned. She pressed the button again.

**CLICK**

"What was that? I just got my car fixed, why are--"

**KABOOM!**

"Kagome get down!" Sango cried, pulling her friend away from the car as it exploded. The impact of the explosion was immense, pushing both women down to the ground.

A few moments later, Kagome lifted her head, and stared at her at her vehicle. Or what was _left_ of it, anyway.

Someone had planted a bomb in her car.

-------------------

_AU:_ yeah, took me awhile to post this chapter . . . I was too focused on "Where I Belong." So what you guys think? ugh, I'll be starting school a week from tomorrow, so I'm trying really hard to get my act together and finish these stories. Wow, I'm gonna be a junior, ain't that something?

Thanks for the reviews guys, it really helps.


	3. Introductions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

_AU:_ Sorry it took me so long to update; I had to register for classes, buy school supplies, and my friends came and went in the past couple of days. But I'm back!!

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

"Miroku, you ass! That was mine!"

A very angry hanyou growled at the man seated beside him. Miroku winked back, his violet eyes twinkling, and chugged the rest of the soda down. "All's fair in love and food, Inuyasha."

He glared back at his companion, and leaned back into his seat. This day had proved to be very boring so far. The radio had been quiet; only static was audible. Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver hair in frustration. "Man, when are we gonna see some action?"

Miroku tossed the empty can at his new partner. "It _has_ been unusually quiet today; maybe it's because you're out on the field."

Inuyasha growled, and chucked the can back at his friend's head. "Very funny, bouzou."

The dark-haired man chuckled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Seems like there isn't a fight, argument, or crime happening; maybe the mayor's plans on cutting back crime are actually working."

"Hmph," Inuyasha snorted, "that bastard wouldn't know how to turn on his own faucet, much less crack down on crime."

Miroku yawned, stretching his legs under the wheel. "Still showing hostility toward your brother, I see."

"Half-brother," the hanyou snapped, "and as far as I'm concerned he's no blood-relation of mine."

.:**crackle:. "**unit 35, unit 35 **.:crackle:. **

"Finally!" Inuyasha grinned, sitting up in his seat. Miroku grabbed the receiver. "Unit 35 here, what's the situation?"

**.:crackle:.** there has been a **.:crackle:. **car explosion **.:crackle:. **on the corner of **.:crackle:.** 42nd and Main **.:crackle:.** report immediately, over" **.:crackle:.**

"Wow, Inuyasha, a car explosion for your first assignment; not bad," Miroku joked, turning on the engine.

"Yeah, yeah, lecher, just hurry up and get there, would ya?"

"Yes sir!" Miroku turned on the siren, leaving the fast food resturant.

* * *

Kagome stared in horror at the remains of her car. Flames were still shooting from what appeared to be the engine, but the metal was melted and the model of the car was no where recognizable. _If we left any sooner . . . oh, kami!_

Sango pushed through the small crowd that surrounded Kagome and the burning vehicle. She approached her friend from behind, putting her hand on the shoulder. "I called the police; they should be here shortly."

The young heiress remained silent, not like she _could_ say anything. Her face was white from terror, her eyes wide, and her hands were shaking. Sango rubbed her back. "Kagome, it's okay; nobody was hurt."

"If-if we were a few minutes earlier . . ." she muttered shakily, "a few minutes . . ."

"Sssh, Kagome, it's okay." The older woman's head turned as the sound of sirens began to come closer. "See, the police is here; they'll get to the bottom of this."

Kagome nodded numbly, turning just as a black police car with flashing lights drove into the parking lot. A tall, dark-haired man emerged from the driver's seat. His violet eyes searching the crowds, while his partner rumaged through something in the passenger seat.

"Alright, alright, break it up, there's nothing to see here," The police officer said, shooing the crowds away. He turned to the two girls standing a little off. "Sango?"

"Miroku!" the young woman smiled at the officer. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Well, of course," Miroku assented, puffing his chest. "When there is a woman in distress, I'll be there."

"Ahem." The two's attention were directed toward the young heiress. "Is _this_ the same Miroku you've been telling me about?" Kagome inquired. "I had the impression that he was a big-time lecher, not a knight-in-shining armor."

"A lecher?" Miroku blinked, before feining shock. "I am appalled that you would think that about me--"

"Tuh, don't flatter yourself, bouzou," a voice said from near the police car. Miroku's partner got out of the vehicle, holding some latex gloves, tweezers, and paper bags. "We have a job to do, remember?"

"Oh yes, how could I be so rude; ladies, this is Inuyasha." The two ladies turned to face the other officer. His long silver hair hung loose down his back; his eyes were a piercing gold, and the top of his head was adorned with triangular dog ears. His police uniform was stretched on his body, revealing a toned chest and muscular arms.

Kagome stared at him. _My goodness . . . he's quite the looker . . ._ She looked at his waist and frowned. Instead of the usual belt with the gun, pepper spray, and whatnot, a sheathed sword was found.

"A sword?"

Inuyasha looked up for the first time, his gaze falling on Kagome. She had deep, coffee-brown eyes which were currently wide from shock. Her complexion was a light peach, while her dark hair cascaded around her, framing her heart-shaped face. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he started to turn red. "Wha-what?"

"A sword. You carry a sword?" Kagome asked skeptically.

The hanyou suddenly became defensive. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, don't police officers usually carry a gun?" she pressed.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "Maybe _human_ officers, but not me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Human officers? Are you some special case or something?"

Miroku interrupted their little interlude when his partner began to growl. "Um, let me explain, miss. Inuyasha here is a hanyou, a half demon if you will. The sword he carries around his waist is more useful to him than a gun."

"Oh, I see." Kagome answered curtly, before turning back to glance at her car.

"Wow, Miroku," Sango said incrediously, "You have a hanyou for a partner? Only the elite are paired up with demons . . . you guys must get alot of calls."

Inuyasha turned a faint red as Miroku scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, well, you see, Inuyasha here is new; he graduated from the police academy just last week. I'm teaching him the ropes, and this happens to be his first case."

"Speaking of case," the hanyou interrupted, his hands still full of equipment, "where's the scene of the crime?"

Kagome sighed, and pointed towards the charcoaled remains of her car.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha exclaimed, dropping his supplies. "Are you serious?"

Kagome gave him a deadpaned stare. "Dead serious."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Seeing as the flames have gone down, we'll go check it out. By the way miss," he asked the young heiress, "I never caught your name." 

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Higurashi? As in Seiji Higurashi, owner of Higurashi Enterprises?"

"Yep," Kagome replied, glancing back at her car. "I'm his granddaughter."

"_You're_ the heiress to that old fool's empire?" Inuyasha stammered, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, that's me. So you gonna do something about my car or what?" Kagome turned and locked her eyes with his.

Inuyasha stared at her deep brown eyes. Hearing the tone of her voice, he resumed his gruff manner. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties into a bunch."

Kagome ignored the comment, and walked over to the remains. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango followed, and the two women watched as the officers picked their way through the burnt mess.

"Whoa, what's this?" Miroku held up a small box. Inuyasha sniffed it, and grimaced. "You wouldn't happen to be an expert bomb-maker, would you?" He asked Kagome saracastically.

"Of course not!" The young heiress denied, eyeing the box. "What is that anyway?"

"It's part of a C-4 explosive; only the top bomb experts use this kind of stuff." Miroku frowned, and dropped it into the plastic bag Inuyasha held. "Tell me, Miss Higurashi, do you have any enemies? Any squabbles recently?"  
  
"No, of course not. Why, what does that little box mean?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his face serious. "Whoever blew up your car wanted you dead."

* * *

_AU:_ dun dun dun! so, Inuyasha and Miroku come into the picture . . . thanks guys for all the reviews, its been great! stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Attraction

_

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

"We're all done here," Miroku announced, standing as he turned to the women.

Sango and Kagome had been waiting a few feet away, sitting on one of the parking islands. It had been over an hour since the two officers first arrived, and by now 6 others had come to join them. "What did you find?"

The dark-haired officer walked over, dusting his latex-clad hands off. "Nothing much, sorry to say. Just that black box I found earlier and some a pair of gloves; no fingerprints anywhere."

Kagome buried her face in her hands. "What in the world am I going to tell Jii-san?"

"Tell him that someone planted a bomb in your car and it blew up; it's as simple as that," a voice nearby spoke. The heiress looked up to see Inuyasha, his hands on his hips wearing a cocky smirk.

"It's not that easy," she snapped, "we're suppose to be running a campaign very soon, and people won't like it if I'm being hunted down by some lunatic."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "A campaign? What campaign?"

"We're planning to save a village south of Narita, if it's any of your business," Kagome glared.

"If that's all, what's the need for a campaign?" Miroku inquired.

"Some construction company has already bought it."

"Oh."

Sango looked at her watch. "Kagome, it's getting late; we should take you home before the news comes on. I think Higurashi-sama would want to hear about the incident from you, and not some reporter."

The younger woman groaned and buried her head once again.

"Do you ladies need a lift home?"

The older woman looked up at Miroku's offer. "You two don't mind?"

"Nope, not at all; we're getting off work actually. We just need to drop off the evidence at the department and pick up my car, and we'll take you two home." Miroku pointed to the cafe. "Why don't you two stay there in the mean time? We'll only be about half an hour."

"Arigatou," Sango responded, bowing to the two men. She led her tearful friend into the cafe, murmuring a few words of comfort to her."

"Well, we might as well go," the older officer sighed, glancing at his partner.

"You never turn down an opportunity to help the opposite sex, do you bouzou?"

Miroku grinned. "Nope, never."

* * *

True to his word, Miroku returned a half an hour later. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt, a nice contrast from his officer uniform. Kagome saw him as entered the cafe, and poked her friend beside her, who was currently chugging down her 3rd cup of coffee. "Sango, he's here."

Sango finished her drink, left some money on the table, and hurried after her friend who was already at the man's side. "Thank you again, Miroku, for all this trouble," Kagome said, running a hand through her hair.

"No problem," he answered, opening the door. A black Ford Explorer was parked in the front, a passenger already inside.

"Inuyasha's with me; his car is in the shop for repairs, so he's been carpooling with me for the last couple of days. Oi! Inuyasha! Come out here, would you?"

A low growl came from the front passenger's side as the door opened and the hanyou stepped outside. Kagome's heart stopped at the figure before her. He was wearing black jeans which were a bit baggy, and a red muscle shirt which outlined every single muscle on his upper body perfectly. Sunglasses perched atop his head, right behind his ears, and his black shoes completed the outfit.

"Hey wench, whatcha staring at?" Her daydream was broken as the voice sent her crashing back into reality. There he was, with his trademark smirk, his eyes laughing.

"Nothing," Kagome snapped, averting her eyes to dig for some unknown object in her purse.

"Come now, children, play nice," Miroku teased, watching the two bicker. "Let's get a move on."

Kagome hopped into the backseat, busy trying to find some reception with her cell phone. Sango moved in to sit next to her friend, when Miroku stopped her.

"Uh, Inuyasha," he started, "Sango gets a bit carsick when she rides in the back. Do you mind?"

The hanyou glanced at the woman. "Is that right?"

Sango was about to object when the hand around her wrist tightened. "Yes, I'm afraid so," she said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha shrugged, and got into the back with Kagome and closed the door. "What was that about?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Miroku said, eyes twinkling.

"Miroku . . ." Sango warned, "you're not trying to set those two up, are you?"

"No, no, of course not!" he exclaimed, walking towards the driver's side. He gave Sango a wink, and disappeared into the car. The woman sighed, and got in.

* * *

The trip to the Higurashi Shrine was a fairly quiet one. Kagome, realizing that her cell phone was useless, threw it back into her purse and laid back in the seat, and fell asleep shortly after. Sango was busy staring outside the window, as was Inuyasha, while Miroku focused his attention on driving.

"Here we are."

Inuyasha gazed up at the long staircase that led up to the shrine. _Sheesh_, he thought, _no wonder she has a nice pair of legs . . . walking up that thing takes a bit of excercise . . . wtf? nice legs? _

The hanyou shook his head, trying to make his thoughts disappear. His attention turned to the slumbering woman beside her. "Yo, wench, you're home; wake up and stop drooling on the upholstery." He poked her arm.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, gazing upon a pair of golden ones. _He has such beautiful eyes . . ._ Her eyes shot open at the thought of her daydreaming Inuyasha. She picked up her purse, and opened the door.

"Thank you again, Miroku," Sango said, waving at the driver. "Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, I'll be staying here with Kagome," she assured, as her friend emerged from the otherside of the car.

"Alright then; take care you two," he called out, Inuyasha switching from the back to the front. The two women waved, and trudged up the long stairs.

Miroku watched in amusement as his partner's gaze never left a certain woman. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" the hanyou's head snapped toward the direction of his friend. "Don't be ridiculous!" He snorted, leaning forward to turn on the radio. "Why would I like a prissy, stuck-up _girl_ like that?"

The older man chuckled at his friend's antics, turning on the road once again. _Whatever you say, my friend . . . whatever you say . . ._

* * *

_AU: _Yeah, I know this chapter's a little short . . . I'll try to make the upcoming ones longer. I'm seriously having what my English teacher would call, 'a brain fart.' I don't know if its cause school is starting or what, but I'm fighting really hard to just write a chapter a day . . . don't worry, I'll finish these stories somehow . . .


	5. Secrets

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

* * *

Kagome and Sango treaded up the stairs in silence, lost in their thoughts. The older woman glanced at her friend. _She could've been killed today . . . no wonder she's so shaken up . . . damn these steps, there's so many . . ._

The young heiress walked up the stairs automatically, her face passive. _Someone's after me, I know that much . . . but who . . . and why . . . it doesn't make sense . . . _

The two finally made it to the top, Sango panting and glaring at her friend, who was breathing normally. Kagome glanced at the older woman. "Tired?" she teased quietly, a small smile creeping on her face. Sango's face brightened at the smile, the first one ever since the incident. "You wish," she retorted, nudging her with her elbow.

The women made their way to the house at the edge of the shrine, just east of the long staircase. Kagome opened the door. "Tadiama," she called out hollowly. No answer. She walked into the kitchen, where a note laid on the table.

Kagome,  
I was called off to a last minute conference in Nagasaki; I'll be back sometime next week. Your brother had a field trip to Kobe, and he'll be back next week as well. Sorry for the last minute notice, sweetie, but I know you're old enough to take care of yourself. I'll be calling daily to check up on you, and if you need anything, well, you know Jii-san's number.

Love,

Mom

The young miko handed the letter to her friend, and made her way to the sink to fix themselves some tea. _Great, Mom left me alone . . . tuh, Kagome, you're not scared, are you? C'mon now . . . you'll be facing these kinds of things every day when you take over for Jii-san._ "Want some tea, Sango?"

"Huh? Oh sure . . ." The demon slayer reread the letter and frowned. _She's all alone until next week . . . what if something else happens . . ._ "Kagome, are you sure you'll be okay until your mom comes home?"

The sudden clatter of mugs caused the older woman to turn to her friend. "Kagome?"

The heiress was at the sink, her hands shaking. She had let go of the cups she was holding at her friend's question. "I'm fine, don't worry," she answered shakily. Sango walked over to her, and hugged her. "Kagome, you don't need to through this alone. I'm here. If you need me to stay for a week, I will."

"I don't want to put you through any trouble," Kagome mumbled into her friend's shirt.

Sango grinned. "Trouble? Please, when it comes to you, I'll gladly break my back to keep you happy."

Kagome hugged her friend tighter. "Arigatou, Sango-chan . . . I'd appreciate it if you'd stay."

"Kagome, you know I love you like a little sister," she said, ruffling her hair. "Well, I need to go home and get some clothes, but I'll do that later," she added, seeing her friend's face pale.

The heiress pulled away, pouring water in a kettle. "So, Sango, how'd you meet Miroku?" She asked casually, trying to change the subject.

Sango took the hint and engaged in the conversation. "Oh, it's kinda funny . . . I was speeding down the highway and he happened to pull me aside . . ." She chuckled at her friend's surprised expression. "Don't worry, I didn't get a ticket; after he saw it was the famous 'Sango Taijiya' he pulled over, he let me go after professing how beautiful I was, _and_ groping my butt." She grimaced at the thought, and glanced over at her friend, who was doubling over laughing.

"Hey! It wasn't funny! He violated my personal space!" She protested.

"Uh huh, looking at the blush on your face, you were real pissed," she laughed.

Sango blushed even redder, and sipped her tea. "Oh sure, like you weren't checking Inuyasha out earlier."

That silenced the younger woman. Her best friend looked up from her tea, the silence scaring her. "Kagome?"

"I was not checking out Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. The older woman cringed at the tone of her voice. _Stupid me, how could I forget about that stupid boy incident . . ._ "Ah, gomen, Kagome."

She stood up, and walked to the sink, setting her cup down. She turned around, a fake smile on her face. "Well, I'm going to go change really quick. Will you wait down here, Sango?"

Sango nodded, and watched as her friend walked out of the room.

**Flashback**

"Kagome! What happened?"

Sango watched in horror as her friend staggered toward her, her face bruised, cradling her left arm. "Kagome!"

She rushed out of her car and caught Kagome as she fell forward. "Who did this to you?" she demanded. There was no reply. Kagome had passed out from the pain.

**End Flashback**

The demon slayer's thoughts were broken by a scream that pierced the air. _Kagome!_

She ran up the stairs, two at a time, and bolted to Kagome's bedroom. The scene before her was horrendous.

Kagome's bedroom had been vandalized, her furniture scattered everywhere, her mattress ripped. The walls were painted with blood-red paint, with the words "You won't get away" written. Kagome was in the middle of the room, her eyes wide, her body shaking.

"Sango-chan . . " The older woman rushed to her side, only to have Kagome fall limply in her arms.

She had fainted.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, what do you think of Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly, blowing the fizz off his beer.

"Well, she's a stuck up woman, that's what I think," Inuyasha retorted, taking a swig from his own alcoholic beverage.

"Hmm, before you said she was a stuck up _girl_, now she's a woman . . ." The dark-haired man tapped his chin. "Maybe you're warming up to her."

"In your dreams, bouzou," Inuyasha snapped, turning his head away. To tell the truth, the hanyou had been quite taken by the heiress. Her black hair shone brilliantly in her sun, and even though she was distressed, his first impression of her was that of pure beauty.

::**crackle::** Miroku, come in Miroku **::crackle::**

Inuyasha turned around staring at the radio attached to his partner's belt. "I thought we were off duty."

"So did I," Miroku mumbled, picking up it up. "Miroku here, what's the situation?"

**::crackle::** Vandalism at a shrine on the corner of Cherry and Maple; all other officers are tied up at the moment, please report to the scene immediately, over **::crackle:: **

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Cherry and Maple? Isn't that where we dropped off Kagome and Sango?"

Miroku nodded. "Let's go." The two bolted out of the bar and into the car.

"You do know we've been drinking," Inuyasha remarked, fastening his seatbelt.

"It's an emergency; the others will understand," Miroku replied, taking out a light and fastening on his roof. "Hold on tight," he said, as he stepped on the accelerator.

_Kagome . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ oh no, what's gonna happen next! if there's any mistakes or repeats, I apologize; its close to midnight and I forced myself to finish this. thanks for the reviews, and stay tuned!


	6. Alias

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

The two men jumped out of the car, and ran up the steps to the shrine. Reaching the top, they found no one to be in sight.

"Do you, think, they're, in the, house?" Miroku asked between breaths, his face red from the long staircase.

"We should go check" Inuyasha put a hand on the sword that hung from his waist and glanced at his partner. "Really, baka, you should stop wasting your time groping girls and start getting in shape."

Miroku sent him a look, and pulled out a gun from his belt. The two slowly walked towards the house, their senses alert for any signs of an intruder.

"Do you smell anything?" the older man whispered, glancing around.

The hanyou sniffed the air. "No, nothing." He frowned. He should've been able to smell Kagome and Sango if they were here. "I don't smell the girls either."

A small groan caught their attention, their heads snapping in the direction it came from. On the opposite side of the shrine a large, sacred tree stood, with a bench standing nearby. A dark shadow was laying on the seat, moving slightly.

"There's a body on the bench across the courtyard," Inuyasha whispered, his amber eyes narrowing. Miroku nodded. He couldn't see it, but he trusted his partner's heightened vision in the dark.

They walked slowly across the yard, armed with their weapons, and approached the body silently. The figure had ceased to move, and the small groan it emitted earlier was gone. The only sign of life it had was the slow rise and fall of it's chest.

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped a few feet from the bench, while the hanyou peered at the person's face hidden in the shadows.

"Shit! It's Kagome!"

He stood back as he watched his partner check her pulse. "She seems okay," Miroku said, checking her arms and face for any injuries, "she's just unconcious."

The hanyou was about to help the officer out when he heard the leaves in the tree above them rustle. Before he could catch a glimpse of what it was, another figure dropped down from the branches and attacked with a sword. Luckily, Inuyasha's sword was still unsheathed, and blocked the swing.

"Stay away from her!" the figure yelled. It was a woman in a tight black suit, half of her face covered with some sort of mask.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled, blocking another swing from the attacker. "What do you want with Kagome?"

The intruder, hearing his voice, pulled her sword back. "Inuyasha?"

The dog demon blinked in confusion. "What?"

The woman pulled off the mask covering her face, revealing herself to the two men.

"Sango?!" they exclaimed, their jaws dropping. She stepped out of the shadows, giving the two a good look at her. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her black suit accentuated with pink. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, but her eyes were fierce.

"What's all this?" Miroku asked, pointing to her outfit and sword.

"Gomen ne, I thought you two were the vandalizers," she apologized, sheathing her sword. Seeing the confusion on their faces, she continued, "I come from a long line of demon slayers; I didn't really expect the intruders to be demons, but I thought I could scare them off."

She glanced at Inuyasha, his eye twitching. "Demon . . . slayer?" he inquired pensively.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry, there hasn't been any demon slaying for centuries; the suit and weapon is mostly for show."

"Well, well, Sango, I didn't know you had a secret identity," Miroku said slyly, making his way over to the woman. "That makes two of us."

She frowned, and moved out of his reach. "And what, may I ask, are you other than a lecher?"

"A monk," he replied solemnly, "and my 'lecher' title is terribly incorrect."

"Feh," the hanyou snorted, "_you_, a monk? That's unbelievable."

"Unbelievable, but true; now, Sango, tell me what happened."

Sango rubbed her forehead. "Well, we came home, and found a note from Kagome's mother, saying she and her younger brother will be out of town for the next week. I offered to stay with her until they returned, and we chatted for a bit before Kagome said she was going upstairs to change. A minute later I hear her scream, and I run upstairs, finding her room in shambles. Kagome was so shaken up that she fainted."

"So what is she doing out here?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at the limp form on the bench.

The demon slayer walked over to her friend, patting her arm. "I was afraid that the intruders were still in the house. So I called the police and carried her outside, hoping to draw the intruders out in the open while I hid in the tree." She pointed to some clothing near the base of the tree. "I always wear this suit under my clothes, in case of something, but usually out of habit."

Miroku sighed, and looked out at the courtyard. "Well, whoever they were, they're gone. Inuyasha couldn't pick up any scents," he frowned. "Not even you women. How do you explain that?"

Sango cocked her head slightly to the side. "Easy; I'm a demon slayer, I have things that can make me go undetected. Kagome on the other hand, well, her scent becomes invisible when her guard is down, like now."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. He was beginning to think these girls weren't what they appeared to be.

"Kagome's a miko," she shrugged. "A damn powerful one at that. She has the ability to go undetected and shoot purity arrows. Ever heard of the Shikon No Tama?"

The two men nodded dumbly. "Well, her family's connected with the legend. Her ancestor was the protector of the Jewel, but it mysteriously disappeared. She's descended from a long line of priest and priestesses, but over the years their powers have dwindled. It's rumored that Kagome is the reincarnation of that same ancestor who possessed the Jewel, judging from the immense miko power she holds within her."

Suddenly the limp form was once again groaning, and this time the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh," she grumbled, "what happened?"

"You fainted," Sango said, helping her sit up. "Do you remember what you saw?"

Kagome held her head in her hand, before paling. "Oh my god, my room! What----who--are they still here?"

"Nope, they seem to have left," Miroku responded. The young miko looked up, noticing the two men for the first time. "What are they doing here?"

"Your friend called the police," Inuyasha mumbled, sheathing his own sword. "Seems like you're okay though, _miko_."

The young woman frowned, before turning to her friend. "You told them?"

"Yeah, they know about me too." Kagome sighed heavily, and leaned back into the bench.

"We'll go file a report downtown as soon as we take a look at your room," Miroku said, heading towards the house. "Coming, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou walked towards his partner, the two girls following, Sango holding the shaky Kagome. "I'm fine," she insisted, letting go of her friend's support. Unfortunately, her legs were still a little weak, and gave way. The young woman braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

"You should really be more careful, wench."

Kagome glared up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I don't need your help," she said coldly, straightening.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?!?"

The young woman froze at the voice, and turned slowly to the long staircase. "Jii-san?"

"He called right after I contacted the police," Sango explained. "I had to tell him what was going on."

Kagome groaned, running her hands through her hair. _Oh Kami, the campaign! What am I going to say to Jii-san? Great, the campaign's going down before it even started . . . _

* * *

_AU:_ well, here's another chapter . . . I'm going to _try_ to update as much as I can, but with school and such . . . don't worry! I'll write in my free time! what else is study hall for, if not for sleep? :-P

thanks for all the reviews!

stay tuned!


	7. Solution

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

Kagome set a kettle of water on the stove for the second time that night. She turned the knob to start the fire, and ran a shaky hand through her black hair.

After Mr. Higurashi gave Kagome a full look over, checking for any signs of injuries, he insisted that they go inside the house. The two officers were currently in her bedroom, examining the scene, while Sango and the old man was seated at the kitchen table. He had demanded to know every single detail of what happened that day, and after a half an hour of explanations, he calmy asked for a cup of tea, which unnerved the young miko. She never knew him to be so calm; he was usually tempermental.

"I'm sorry Jii-san."

The elderly gentlemen looked up from his palm pilot. "For what?"

"For everything; the car, my room . . . I'm sorry." Kagome plopped down in a chair beside her best friend, the older woman rubbing her back.

"And what," Seiji asked, "is making you so guilty that you are apologizing?"

"The campaign. People won't support us if someone's after my life . . . oh Jii-san, I'm sorry. I failed."

Mr. Higurashi frowned, and leaned back into his seat. "Kagome, you must know that none of this is your fault; don't blame yourself for these events. If anyone's to blame, it's me, for putting you through all of this." Seeing his granddaughter open her mouth to object, he raised a hand.

"When I was first starting, my life was also in danger. Many attempts were made on my life, even today. But it wasn't my fault. Kagome, people will love you or hate you. It's as simple as that. You didn't fail me; the campaign will still go on as scheduled, but if you choose, you don't have to be a part of this."

The young woman thought for a moment. _I can stop this whole thing now . . . I can let Jii-san run the campaign by himself . . . ugh, Kagome, you're running away already? When you take over, things like this will happen all the time, just like Jii-san said . . . you can't be hiding everytime a threat comes your way . . . _"No. I'll help you."

Seiji was startled at her decision. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

She nodded. "When I take over, I'm going to have to face these kinds of threats all the time . . . might as well get use to it now." She gave him a shaky smile.

The elderly gentlemen smiled at her. _She has such a strong will . . . just like her grandmother . . ._

"Don't worry, Kagome; like I said, I'll be right there with you," Sango assured, patting her friend's back. She glanced across the table, and seeing the old man's face said, "If that's alright with you, Higurashi-sama."

He laughed. "Of course, Sango-chan. Your grandfather will be happy to hear that too."

"Hear what?"

The three at the table looked up to see two men standing in the doorway. Miroku was busy pulling off his latex gloves, while Inuyasha adjusted the materials in his hands. "We're all done upstairs."

Seiji raised an eyebrow at the two men. "And who might you two be?"

"Uh, Jii-san, this is Inuyasha and Miroku," she explained, "they're police officers."

The old man nodded slowly, inspecting the officer's before him. "You two aren't dressed."

"We were called while we were off-duty," Miroku explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Seiji nodded once more, his gaze falling on Inuyasha. "You there, you're a demon, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes to adjust to the light. "Or to be more exact, a hanyou."

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked defensively. He stared at him straight in the eye.

The old man chuckled. "No need to be angry, young one, I was just asking. Tell me, Inuyasha was it? How long have you been working as a police officer?"

The hanyou shuffled slightly, before murmuring a subtle answer. "A week."

"Ah, a fresh one!" Seiji exclaimed, a twinkle in his eye. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Fresh one? Are you going to chop me up and put me in some sort of deli or something?"

"Ho, ho! You've got spunk!" he said excitedly, whipping out his palm pilot once more. The dog demon glanced at Kagome, and she merely shrugged.

A low whistle came from the stove. "Oh, the water! I almost forgot!" Kagome rose and went over to the stove. Back at the table, Seiji looked up from his palm pilot, and looked at Kagome. _Hmmm . . . I wonder how those two react to each other. _"Kagome."

"Yes, Jii-san?" She looked back from the stove, the kettle in midair. "Why don't you ask these young men to stay for a cup of tea?"

Kagome froze. Her eyes slowly turned to Miroku, who was having a little conversation with Sango, then to Inuyasha, who was leaning against the doorway. "Yeah Kagome," Inuyasha mocked, "aren't you going to invite us for tea?"

The young miko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not if my--"

"Kagome."

She froze at the tone of Seji's voice. She sighed, defeated, and plastared a fake smile on her face. "Would you two like to stay for tea?" she seethed between her teeth.

"Love to!" Inuyasha smirked, going over to a chair and plopped down. Miroku, hearing the invitation, paused from his conversation with Sango to take a seat.

Seiji grinned. _Ah . . . I see . . ._ He went back to his palm pilot. Kagome walked over to the table with five mugs in her hand and set them down in front of each person. She 'placed' Inuyasha's mug a little too hard on the table, making a sound THUMP. Inuyasha sent her a glare, which Kagome returned. She poured water from the kettle into the mugs, making sure Inuyasha's was filled to the brim.

"OW!" the hanyou yelped when he tried to take a sip of his tea. The water was too high, and when he lifted it some of the scalding hot water fell onto his lap. He growled at the smiling miko who sat across from him. _Stupid girl . . ._

"Done." Seiji said, putting his palm pilot back into his coat pocket. "Kagome, you won't have to worry about another attempt on your life."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow at him. _He's up to something . . ._

"I've hired you a body guard," he announced, taking a sip of his tea.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him. "You've what, Higurashi-sama?" Sango asked incrediously.

"I've hired Kagome a full-time body guard to protect her at all times," he replied, smiling at the young woman.

"H-how?" Kagome stammered, her eyes going large.

Seiji patted his coat pocket. "It's wonderful what technology these days can do." Winking at Kagome, he turned to Inuyasha. "Young man, I suggest you pack your things. You won't be home for awhile."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, seeing as Kagome's room will need to be cleaned up before she can move back, she'll be staying with me for awhile."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Mr. Higurashi smiled. "I contacted the police department a few minutes ago, asking for a specific hanyou to be hired as a body guard for my granddaughter."

The dog demon gaped, the demon slayer's jaw went slack, the monk's eyes bludged, and the miko smacked her hand against her forehead repeatedly.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha, I'm your new employer; and that," pointing to the woman with the red forehead, "is your assignment."

* * *

_AU:_ finally! lol, you think Kagome's Jii-san knows something Kagome and Inuyasha don't? haha, well, stay tuned and find out . . . thanks for the reviews guys!


	8. Attempts

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

* * *

"What?" Inuyasha gawked at the smiling man in front of him.

"Didn't catch all that?" he pointed to Kagome, who was currently banging her head on the table. "You're her body guard. I'll be trusting you with her life from now on. Kagome dear, please stop, your mother won't be very happy to come home to a dented table."

The young miko's head snapped up. "Jii-san," she protested, "don't you think a body guard is a little too extreme? I mean, I'm 18 and fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, a car explosion and an intrusion in one day obviously certifies that you can take care of things," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha's right, dear. You never know what will happen next, and I'd kill myself if something ever happened to you."

Kagome glared at the hanyou. "Don't tell me you approve of this," she hissed.

He raised his eyebrow. "Of course not, you stupid girl. But like the old man said, you need someone to protect your wimpy butt, and as a police officer it's my duty to protect the weak."

"I am _not _weak!" The miko roared, standing up from the table.

"Cheeky little thing are you?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Why you little bas--"

"Kagome."

Seiji interrupted his granddaughter for the second time in fifteen minutes. "My decision is final. Everything has been arranged. You will stay with me until your room can be fixed, and Inuyasha will see to your well being."

"But Jii-san!"

"No butts," he said firmly. "I should've done this earlier, right after I named you my heir."

The heiress opened her mouth, but a look from her grandfather silenced her. Instead, she turned to her best friend. "Sango, you can't possibly agree to this," Kagome pleaded.

The demon slayer scratched her head. "Actually, Kagome-chan, I think it's a good idea. You'll be safer with Inuyasha around."

Kagome sighed in exhasperation. _Thanks alot, Sango . . ._ "Miroku, what about you? You need a partner!"

"Well . . ." Miroku started.

"Oh, never mind!" she snapped, already knowing his answer. She plopped back down in her seat, defeated. She was about to submit when an idea popped in her head. "Wait, _he _has to agree with this." She looked at Inuyasha.

The dog demon hesitated for a moment. _If I say no, I'll be stuck patroling around the city with Miroku . . . but if I say yess to the old man, I'll see more action . . . but will I be able to put up with that brat's attitude . . . aww hell . . _.

"Well?"

Inuyasha grinned at her. "I believe you have yourself a body guard."

Kagome groaned. "I did something wrong in a past life, right?"

"Alright then, everything's settled. Inuyasha, you will come home with me and Kagome tonight, and will stay there for a couple of days until I can send people to clean this mess up."

He rose from the table, and walked to the doorway. "I'll be waiting in the limo for you two. Sango, Miroku," he acknowledged, before stepping out.

"Well, we better be going," The dark haired officer announced, rising from his own seat. "Sango, do you need a ride home?"

Sango nodded, and turned to her friend. "Uh, I'll call you tonight," she murmured, before following Miroku. "Good night you two," they called over their shoulder.

The two were left, Kagome's head on the table and Inuyasha leaning his chair back. Running a clawed hand through his silver locks, he grumbled, "I guess we better get going, if we're still going to stop at my place for my stuff."

Kagome glared at him. "Why did you agree to this, anyway?"

He shrugged. "More action; I don't get much driving around with Miroku."

Inuyasha stood up, and made his way toward the door.

"Stupid fool," Kagome grumbled, "great, now I have a little boy watching over me." She stood up reluctantly, and deposited her mug in the sink when she heard a voice.

"I'm 21. Now hurry it up, you stupid girl."

Kagome clenched her teeth, before stomping over to the door. _Damn his sensitive hearing . . ._

* * *

The two youths glared at each other during the whole ride to Inuyasha's house. Seiji simply sighed in amusement, and continued his work on his laptop.

The limo was spacious enough, Kagome sitting at one end of the vehicle while Inuyasha sat next to Seiji. She rolled her eyes at the prospect of having him hang around her day in and day out, and glanced out the window. They were in a rich neighborhood, by the looks of the houses. Huge mansions covered the cul de sac that the driver pulled into. Kagome watched in awe as the houses began to get bigger, before the limo stopped in a particularly large one.

"We're here, Mr. Higurashi," the driver announced.

"Good. Go ahead, Inuyasha, we'll wait down here."

Kagome gawked at the large house. "Your paycheck can't possibly cover this house."

"Feh, my half-brother is the business man of the family," he snorted, before exiting the vehicle.

Kagome watched as he climbed the stairs to the front door, before opening it and disappearing inside.

"I hope you understand my intentions, Kagome," her grandfather spoke.

The young miko sighed. She could never stay mad at Jii-san. "I know, you just want me to be safe; but I don't understand why you picked him out of all people."

She glanced at the old man, who's eyes were oddly twinkling. "Don't tell me you can't tell."

"Tell what?"

"He brings you alive, my dear. You're usually so calm and passive, like a walking statue if you will. I have never seen you react to a person the way you react to him."

Kagome stared for a moment, before turning away. _It's true . . . I've never felt more irritated and annoyed at a single person before . . . _she smiled_ . . . maybe this whole body guard thing won't be so bad . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ I know this chapter might seem a little short . . .but I promise to make things longer as the story progresses. Yes, you guys might think that I've completely forgotten about "Where I Belong," but I haven't! I've just had alot of inspiration for this story . . .

So, are sparks starting to fly between the two? Not yet . . . Kagome's statement "maybe this body guard thing won't be so bad . . ." suggests she may have some tricks up her sleeve . . . never know what'll happen next . . . remember, in chapter 5 there was a clue that something happened regarding a guy back then . . .

thanks for all the reviews! ugh, monday again . . .you know what that means. . . school . . .

stay tuned!


	9. Past

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!!

* * *

The two Higurashis sat in silence while they waited for Inuyasha. Seiji was busy typing away at his laptop, his fingers pounding away at the keys. Kagome sat and stared at the black door knob, her head leaning against the window. _That fool better not interfere with my daily life or there will be hell to pay . . ._

Her thoughts were broken when the door was abruptly opened, and a silver-haired, golden-eyed young man entered, carrying two large duffel bags. The old man glanced up at him momentarily from his keyboard. "Yoshihito."

"Yes sir?" the driver asked, turning around from his seat.

"Would you take Inuyasha's bags to the trunk?"

Yoshihito nodded, opening his door and walking towards Inuyasha. The dog demon blinked as the middle-aged man took his bags, then shrugged and got into the limo, taking his seat next to Seiji. The car once again started, and soon they sped off into the night.

He glanced at the gentlemen beside him. He once again resumed his furious typing, his eyebrows knit into a tight frown. The hanyou noticed that his tie was now undone, and his glasses were pulled out, giving him the typical stressed businessman looked. _Looks like Sesshoumaru . . . 'cept without the frown . . . stupid asshole never has any expression on his face._

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, before realizing that someone was staring intently at him. He looked across the car to see Kagome watching him. Her hair was now pulled into a messy pony tail, her eyes slightly drooped from exhaustion, but they hadn't lost their usual firery sparkle.

"What?" Inuyasha asked irritably. _I'm tired, I want to go home, and I want my ramen . . . but now I have to watch over this stuck up brat who's staring at me like a freaking museum exhibit . . ._

"_Now_ I know who you look like."

"Who?" _Damnit, if she says his name . . ._

"Sesshoumaru Otashi, the mayor of Tokyo."

Inuyasha gave her an icy glare. _Damn all these business people and their connections . . . _"So, what?"

"He's your half-brother, isn't he? You two have the same features and ever--"

"_Don't_ . . . compare me to that sad excuse for a dog," he dangerously growled. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm about as related to him as I am to a stinking rat, which in my opinion is better."

Kagome closed her mouth. She had known that Sesshoumaru had been a demon in disguise, even though the media didn't. Her grandfather and him and very close ties, and on one particular occasion she had met the young mayor, and felt his demon aura. She asked Seiji about it later, and he confirmed her suspicions.

"Gomen, I didn't know," she mumbled, turning her attention back outside.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Out of the whole 11 hours he had known this woman, he had never known her to have a sensitive side. _She's not your typical business woman . . ._

The hanyou whipped around, turning to face the old man next to him. He was still typing, but Inuyasha was almost positive it was _his_ voice he heard in his head.

_Don't be so conspicious . . . she'll suspect us . . ._

The dog demon was confused, but turned back to sit in his seat properly.

_There . . . that's better. Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, she's not your typical business woman . . ._

Inuyasha glanced at the man. _You can speak through minds?_

_Heh, my boy, there are many things I can do, and telepathy is only one of them . . . now, I've been listening, and to my understanding, you've thought Kagome is a heartless, cold woman, am I correct?_

He nodded.

_Well, she isn't . . .she wasn't. You see, she has only become this way about two years ago. Before the incident, she was the sweetest person you could lay your eyes on . . .she loving and understanding . . . many people were drawn to her, and that's why I chose her to be my heir, along with the fact she has great miko powers . . . but now, she seems colder, and distant . . . much more like Kikyou._

_Who's Kikyou, and what incident?_

_Kikyou is her older sister . . . well, adopted older sister. Kagome's mother brought the young teenager home when she was 16, and Kagome was 14. She was a very bitter and angry girl, and we hoped that Kagome's personality would somehow rub off on her . . . I guess not . . ._

_I see . . . and what incident?_

Seiji stopped typing, and looked at the young hanyou beside him. _I really shouldn't be saying anything, it being a very sensitive subject for Kagome . . . but since you're her body guard now, you must know some things about her. _

He sighed, and went back to his laptop, but didn't resume his typing._ Two years ago, when Kagome was at the tender age of sixteen, she fell in love . . . in love with a man she shouldn't have never even met in the first place. He was four years older than her, and came from a wealthy family . . . he had all the credentials for dating Kagome, but I still had a bad feeling about him . . ._

Inuyasha's gaze fell onto the girl across from him, who was watching the scenery pass her by.

_About a few months into their relationship, a few months before Kagome's 17th birthday, things began to go sour. I mean, really sour. She would come home crying, losing her appetite and locking herself into her room. She began to thin out, but no one knew why. We asked Sango about it, but my granddaughter wouldn't even tell her best friend what was going on . . ._

_Then, a few days before her birthday, it happened. Kagome had called Sango to meet her at the park, where apparently she had something to talk about. So Sango went to the park and waited. She waited for a long time. She was about to leave, seeing it being an hour after their arranged meeting time, when Kagome stumbled into her view. She was badly injured, suffering from a broken arm, a black eye, cuts, scrapes, and a bloody nose. You can imagine the shocked look on Sango's face when she saw her best friend in such a condition . . ._

_She rushed her straight to the hospital, where they sent her to the E.R. She became unconcious, and they took her in for tests, realizing she had a concussion. _

The hanyou's teeth were clenched, his hands in tight fists. _No one should go through that . . ._

_I know. They shouldn't. But unfortunately, Kagome did. She was in a coma for two weeks, missing her birthday. When she awoke, she didn't speak. She refused to speak for two months._

_Gradually, she began to talk again, and slowly recovered from her traumatic experience. But she never went back to the Kagome we once knew. She lost her sparkle, her life. She was quiet, and not as bubbly anymore. She became a walking corpse, if you will._

_The Kagome you see before you now has come a long way from the one who just awoke from the coma. She is starting to get back to her old ways, continuing her archery and miko training. She has become softer again, but her postive outlook on life is now gone. She is scared, Inuyasha, and I need you to help her get over her fear. She has not told us what happened that night, but maybe, just maybe, she might tell you. _

The car came to a rolling stop as they reached Mr. Higurashi's mansion. "Here we are," he announced cheerfully, packing up his laptop. Inuyasha, who had been shocked at what the old man had told him, looked at Kagome. Her brown eyes were filled with life, but it seemed only half-full. He realized that he had never seen a real, genuine smile from her. _Then again, I'm always annoying the crap out of her, _he smirked.

The three got out of the car, and Inuyasha gazed up at the house before him. It was immense; probably twice the size of Sesshoumaru's. Looking back, he saw a long driveway leading up the house, where on the front lawn was a fountain with a cherub spouting water. Marble stairs led up to the front door, where an immense door knocker with the initials "S.H." were engraved.

"You know, you should really learn not to drool," a voice said.

He turned to his right, where Kagome stood, a mischevious smile on her face.

"I wasn't drooling," he grumbled, bending down to pick up his bags. Seiji merely chuckled, and led them into the house.

The front foyar was huge, with a crystal and diamond chandalier hanging from the ceiling. On the walls were portraits of men and women, probably Kagome's ancestors from the looks of it.

"Will I be staying in my regular room then?" Kagome asked, making her way to the long, spiral staircase to the left.

"Actually, you'll be staying the the West Wing for now," Seiji said, picking up his mail that was laid on a table and flipping through them.

The young miko stared. "But, no one sleeps in the West Wing, Jii-san."

"There will be now," Inuyasha drawled, earning himself a glare from the young woman.

"Sakuya," the old man beckoned to a maid standing in the corner. "Show my granddaughter and her body guard where they will be staying. I emailed their rooms to you earlier."

The maid nodded, and curtisied to the two young people. "This way, please." She led them up to a large staircase on the right.

As Inuyasha climbed, he couldn't help but stare at the portraits around him. _Just how many Higurashi's are there? _

A particular one caught his eye. It was a woman dressed in miko robes, with ancient armor surrounding her upper body. She had a surreal type of beauty, the kind you only dream about. "That's Midoriko, our ancestor."

The hanyou turned around to see the old man standing behind him, also examining the portrait. "It was said that the Shikon Jewel came from her body, but mysteriously disappeared after her death." _She is also the one believed to be reincarnated into Kagome . . ._

Inuyasha nodded, then hurried back up the stairs where Kagome and the maid were waiting.

"This will be your room, miss. You'll see that all of your posessions have been brought from the East Wing to this room," Sayuka addressed, opening the door to a large bedroom. "Arigatou," Kagome thanked, as she went in.

Sayuka walked about a hundred feet down the hall, opening the door next to Kagome's. "And this is yours, sir; I hope everything is to your liking; if not, just call and we'll send someone to fix it for you."

The dog demon entered the room. If it had a name, the scarlet room would've been accurate. The sheets, pillow covers, curtains, everything, was scarlet red. As he walked into the room, he noticed a t.v. and DVD player in the corner parallel to the bed, and a large walk in closet.

"Find everything alright?" Seiji asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, everything's great, thanks." Inuyasha went over and plopped onto the bed.

"Hungry?"

The hanyou shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I think I'll take a nice, long shower though."

* * *

Kagome walked around her new, temporary bedroom. It was exactly like the one she had in the East Wing, except everything in here was forest green. Not that she minded; it was her favorite color.

She walked towards the closet, and pulling out a towel, draped it over her shoulder. _A nice, hot soak would be nice . . ._

The young miko walked across the room and opened the door to the connected bathroom. Just as she opened the door, the door on the other side opened, revealing no one other than her body guard.

Inuyasha blinked, as Kagome stared. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take a bath, that's what; and what are you doing in my bathroom?" Kagome demanded.

"_Your _bathroom? This is _my_ bathroom."

"Jii-san!!!"

"Old Man!!!"

Seiji popped his head into the bathroom as he heard the two yell for him. "Yes, what is it?"

"What's he(she) doing here?" they simintanously asked.

Mr. Higurashi's eyes twinkled. "Well, I guess the other is going to use the bathroom, I suppose."

"You mean . . . I have to share a bathroom . . . with him?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"Precisely."

"May I ask . . .why?" She was beginning to growl like a dog, much Inuyasha's surprise.

The old man shrugged. "He's your body guard, he'll need easy access to you if something goes wrong." Before the two could respond, he darted out of the room. "Good night, you two!"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as he sped off, then turning their gazes onto one another once again, both thinking the same thing:

_Great . . . just great . . . _

* * *

_AU:_ aha! just as promised, a longer chapter! muahahaha, aren't I evil? lol, for those of you wondering, no, I haven't forgotten about "Where I Belong," it's just I've been getting so much inspiration for this story; besides, its been bugging me that I've been working for this story for some time and haven't even gotten to the real plot yet. This story's got a long way to go, I'll tell you that . . .I'm expecting around 30 chapters for this one . . . yup, it's a big one . . .

anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy I wasn't given so much homework tonight, so I was able to work on this . . . just Algebra, but I don't really mind it . . .

stay tuned!


	10. Interlude

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

Kagome turned over in her bed for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour. _Damn, I just can't sleep knowing _he_ is on the other side . . ._

She sighed, and stared out the window to her left, gazing up at the stars. It's not that she hated him; she found him annoying, overbearing, and cocky, but hate was too strong of a word. He made her feel . . . uneasy. Yes, that was the word. Kagome was so use to people groveling at her feet and letting her feel like she was on top of the world, just beause she was Seiji's granddaughter, and not to mention the heir to his domain.

But Inuyasha . . . he was different. He treated her like a regular person, and in a strange, twisted way, she was grateful. But was she attracted to him . . .

The young miko punched the pillow beneath her. _I can't be attracted to that fool . . . or any other fool for that matter . . . not after that bastard . . ._ A tear slowly escaped her eye, trickling down her cheek. _Damn it all . . ._

* * *

Inuyasha stared up at the celing. He couldn't sleep either. The whole day was a a bit overwhelming, sending his head spinning. _This morning I was a rookie police officer . . . tonight I'm a rookie body guard . . ._ He rolled his eyes. _Body guard . . . more like babysitter . . . I'm suppose to watch a spoiled little rich kid (that I've known for only about a day) run around and try to run a campaign, and my job is to make sure she doesn't get hurt . . . add feeding and a bedtime story and that's the damn job description of a nanny . . ._

He rolled over, his eyes falling on the bathroom door. _More good news . . . it's going to be hell trying to use the bathroom while I'm sharing with her . . . speaking of bathroom . . . nature's calling . . . _

The hanyou jumped out of bed and headed toward the mahogany door which led to the bathroom. He lifted up the toilet seat pulled down his pants, and began to relieve himself . "Ah, when nature calls, you gotta answer," he sighed. The mirror to his right caught his attention.

He was dressed in his favorite red silk pajama bottoms and a black wife beater. His silver hair was slightly disheveled, his eyes alert and awake. He tore his gaze from the mirror, and pulled his pants back up. He flushed the toilet, and after deciding to leave the seat up just to irritate the girl next door, made his way back to the door. His hand was a mere few centimeters from the door when he sniffed the air.

_Salt? _

He frowned. No one could be cooking at this time of night. He sniffed again.

_Salt . . . and water . . . someone's crying!_

His ears perked up, listening for any signs of sobbing. When he heard none, he sniffed the air tentivly once again. His nose led him to the opposite door from the one he was about to open. Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her pillow soaked. She made no sound; for over a year every time she cried she never made a sound. She wanted it that way.

She sat up in bed, eyeing her dark figure in the dresser mirror across the room. Her face was passive, calm, and cool, save for the river of tears. Her eyes were tired, her complexion pale, and she seemed smaller than usual. She was concentrated so much on not making a sound that she didn't hear her bathroom door squeak open, and two golden eyes peer out at her.

"Kagome?"

The young miko snapped out of her trance, her eyes focusing on the owner of the voice. "Inuyasha?" she blinked.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

She quickly bit her lip to stop the tears. "What do you want," she asked coldly, wiping the tears off hurridly with her blanket. Her efforts were in vain, however, and Inuyasha spotted the damp sheets.

"You've been crying," he stated plainly, gesturing towards her covers and pillow.

"Yeah, so? It's a free country," she retorted, pulling her covers back and sliding out of bed. Inuyasha sighed, entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked wearily. He had too much contact with this girl for one day.

"Nothing," she insisted, pulling out tissues from her dresser. The hanyou took a good look at the stubborn woman before him. She was clad in forest green pajamas, with a matching tank top. Her hair, suprisingly, was still neat, but her eyes were worn. As he examined her more, he realized that she wasn't at all the big, tough, business woman he thought her to be. Right now she seemed small and fragile, like a snowflake.

"Have I passed the test?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet her coffee-brown ones.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You've been giving me a head to toe inspection. I want to know if I passed."

The dog demon responded with a low growl, and leaned against the door. "You still haven't told me what's wrong."

"Why should I tell you?" she grumbled, turning her back towards him.

"Cause, I'm your damn body guard, and I need to know these things."

"For what? So you can come to my rescue with a bunch of kleenex?" she asked mockingly.

"No, you stupid woman," he growled, "Something's bothering you, and you're crying. Unfortunately, I can smell tears a mile away, and I won't be able to get any sleep until you shut your leaking eyes. Now tell me what's wrong."

Kagome turned slowly at the hanyou's voice. No one had ever talked to her in that kind of tone, nevertheless that kind of speech. Her eyes slowly met his, his golden pools wide and alive. She sighed, and started to walk towards her bed.

"You can trust me, you know," the hanyou pushed, his patience thinning. _I swear, this girl is slower than molasses . . ._

"I know," she said softly, sitting on her bed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He didn't expect her to submit; he thought he would wear her out so she would fall asleep. "What?"

"I know, I can trust you," she repeated, glancing in his direction. "I can trust you, but I don't know if I _will_ trust you."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

The young miko ran a hand through her murky black hair. "I haven't trusted anyone in years," she murmured. "Not Jii-san, not my mother, Souta, not--"

"Not Sango?" Inuyasha inquired.

She averted her eyes to the floor, ashamed. "No, not even Sango," she admitted. She smiled appreciativley when he remained quiet.

"Something happened a few years back that made it hard for me to trust anyone ever again," she started softly. "Before that particular event, I was so happy and carefree . . . I loved my life."

She looked out the window once more, eyeing the crescent moon. "But then . . . _it_ happened. I was so scared, so afraid . . . I never thought I could live again . . ." she trailed off.

Inuyasha stared at the seated girl. Her face was illuminated by moonlight, highlighting her features. She looked sadly at him, her expression woeful. _She reminds me of one of those sad princesses that Mama use to tell me about . . ._ he thought.

"I was betrayed," she continued. "Betrayed, and decieved. Everything that I had lived for at that point was gone. My life was empty without any meaning, and my heart was crushed. I was scarred, emotionally . . . and physically."

The dog demon's eyebrow twitched slightly. _So this is what the old man was talking about earlier . . . but still, she's very careful about leaving out all the details . . ._

"Why would anyone do that to you?" he asked quietly, his eyes gazing intently at hers.

Kagome gazed back a bit, then turned away. "I don't know . . . I never thought it would happen to me . . . but it did. And after it happened, I couldn't bring myself to trust again. I didn't want to come in contact with anyone, no matter who it was . . ."

She thought back for a moment. "Even Sango . . . ever since _it_ happened I felt our friendship deteriorate . . . but she wouldn't allow it. She was determined to keep our bond intact, and never even asked about it . . . but I still feel ashamed for not telling her."

"And what makes me so different from all the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know . . . ever since I met you, I could tell you were different, and it wasn't because you were a hanyou . . ." she said, rubbing her temple. "You, you bring me to life, in a sense," she said, holding back a blush. "You irritate me, annoy, and pester me, and for the first time in a while I feel the urge to retaliate . . ."

Inuyasha smirked at the girl's comment. "Go on."

"Even though I've only known you for less than a day, I already feel that I can trust you . . . I've told you as much as I've told Sango . . . but I can't bring myself to let my barrier down, not yet . . . _it_ still haunts me, Inuyasha, in more ways than one . . ."

Her eyes began to tear up once more, and she fought to hold the invading water back. "It ruined my life," she said bitterly. "He . . ." she stopped, her voice breaking out in sobs.

Inuyasha strode over to the bed, and sat down, rubbing the girl's back. "Sssh, it's alright," he comforted. He was startled to see her fling herself at him, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Kagome, it's alright, I'm here," he said tenderly. "I won't let anything happen to you, remember? That's what I'm here for, to protect you."

The young miko garbled some words, that even the hanyou couldn't decode, but decided not to ask what it was. Her sobs slowly began to subside, her incessant mumbling ceasing.

The hanyou embraced her, before setting her down in her bed. "You should get some sleep," he said quietly. She nodded, her eyelids puffy and swollen, her brown eyes muddied with tears. He tucked her in gently, and patted her arm.

Inuyasha made his way across the room when her weak voice stopped her. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he answered gruffly.

"Arigatou," she mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

"Feh," he mumbled, returning to his room.

As he closed the bathroom door behind him, he realized something. _Damnit, I put her to bed . . . all I need is feeding and I'm a certified nanny . . ._

He shook his head, before realzing another thing. Something that made his eyes widen.

She accepted him as a friend.

* * *

_AU:_ so what do you guys think so far? you guys really didn't think that I'd jump right into the romance, did you? lol, sorry if I disappointed anyone . . .but did anyone like this little interlude between the two of them? Yes yes, don't kill me yet, romance is soon to come!

thanks for all the reviews . . .

stay tuned!


	11. Hostility

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

The forest-green room glowed with the sun's morning rays, bathing everything in it's path a warm gold. In the silver-clad canopy bed, a raven-haired young woman stirred from under the covers.

"Uhh," she groaned as she opened her eyes, shielding herself from the sunlight. She pulled the sheets over her head and flipped onto her stomach. She felt light-headed and dizzy, but surprisingly peaceful.

Kagome's eyes flew open, the covers shielding the light. _Peaceful? I haven't like that ever since . . ._ She thought back hard to the events of yesterday. _Car bomb, messed up room . . ._ she couldn't remember what could've gotten her feeling this way. . . ._ Sango comforting me, officers coming . . . officers . . . Miroku and a hanyou . . . Inuyasha . . . body guard . . ._

The covers flew off her body. _Inuyasha! How could I forget! _She glanced at her reflection in the dresser mirror. Her clothes were bed-raggled, her hair messy, her eyes puffy . . . _Oh Kami, I actually cried . . . I poured myself out to a complete stranger!_

She rubbed her forehead, as she swung her legs over her bed. _Now I remember . . . I was thinking . . . then he came in . . . then we talked . . . then I cried . . ._

The young miko's gaze fell upon the bathroom door. _I cried . . . I sobbed . . . something I promised myself that I wouldn't do again . . . how did he . . . ugh, that bastard!_

Her gaze became a glare. _He must've tricked me into trusting him . . . tricked . . . no . . . _Her eyes softened, as she leaned back into bed. _I wouldn't have let myself go like that if I knew he was up to something . . . my miko powers would've stopped me . . . that guy . . .there's something about him . . ._

She rose out of bed, and walked toward the bathroom door, her hand still above the knob. _I know one thing . . . I haven't felt this calm and relaxed in a long time . . ._

Kagome opened the door, her mouth dropping at the sight before her.

A tube of toothpaste left open on the counter sink, it's cap long gone. A toothbrush carelessly strewn on the faucet, an empty deoderant container on top of the toilet, the seat up . . .

The young woman gritted her teeth. She wasn't a clean-freak, she'll admit that, but she was organzied. And to see all these manly toiletries on scattered on the counter . . . on _her_ side nonetheless . . .

She was about to march over to the hanyou's door to give him a piece of her mind when it swung open, revealing a handsome, silver-haired, golden-eyed, _damp_, young man, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Inuyasha blinked. "So you woke up."

"Uh, I . . ." Kagome trailed off, a blush creeping up on her face. His body was well-chisled, every muscle on his chest well toned. His arms showed strong biceps, as trickles of water were still noticable on his skin.

"What's wrong with you?" the dog demon asked, his charge's face getting redder.

The miko stumbled out of her trance by his voice. _What am I thinking?! What the hell? Was I just checking him out?_

"Nothing," she snapped, turning her back towards him. "I _was_ going to take a decent shower, but seeing as the bathroom is currently in it's hurricane state," she pointed at the counter, "I decided I'd rather go jump into a lake and bathe."

The hanyou's jaw nearly dropped. _Where does she get off talking like that . . . after last night . . .that little wench . . ._ He threw her a nasty glare. "Fine by me. Don't forget to pull off the blood-sucking leeches off your body, then again, I guess none would even think about going near such a shallow, inconsiderate, cold hearted bi--"

"Ah, you two are awake!"

The two turned to see the Seiji standing in the doorway of Kagome's bathroom entrance. He slightly shrank back at the glares he recieved. "Well, I'll leave you two to get ready," he said nervously, backing out of the doorway. "Breakfast is in an hour . . ." as he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Kagome looked back at the hanyou. "If I'm so shallow and inconsiderate, why did you take this job?" she shot at him.

"Because I was sick and tired of patroling the streets with a lecher, and I needed independence from that stupid asshole of a brother!" he retorted angerily. He stomped over to the counter, and with a sweep of his hand cleared off her side. "There you go, _Princess,_" he sneered, stomping off back into his room and slamming the door.

The young woman stared at the closed door in her face. _He . . . what . . . that bastard!_ She clenched and unclenched her fists, her teeth grinding. _Where does he get off talking like that? _She huffed, and stalked back into her room where she retrieved a towel, turned on the shower, quickly disposing her clothes, and jumping in to feel the hot water massage her back.

_Stupid, stupid fool . . ._ she cursed mentally, grabbing the shampoo, before remembering the night before. She dropped the bottle in realization, before slumping down to the ground. _Oh my god . . . what have I done?_

* * *

Inuyasha threw on his shirt. _That wench! After her little mental breakdown in front of me last night, she has the nerve to yell at me . . ._ He pulled his hair out of the black clothing, shaking his head a little to fix his hair. He grabbed the dark blue jeans laying on his bed and jammed them on, wincing as the hard material hit something sensitive. _Damnit . . ._

His ears perked up as he heard a small thud coming from the bathroom, followed by a heavier one seconds later. _What the hell was that?_ He was about to go into the bathroom when he remembered the miko's heartless voice. He stopped, and walked towards his bed once more. "Maybe a house finally fell on that witch," he grumbled, pulling his covers over the bed. In one swoop his bed was made.

He went over to his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of socks, pulling them on. _What's wrong with her? Does she have no bone of sensitivity in her?_

A mental voice in his head reminded, _look who's talking, mr. sensitivity._

The dog demon snorted. It was true; he wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world. _That's right . . . I don't care . . ._

_But you do . . ._

_No I don't . . ._

_Remember last night . . . _

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get his inner voice to shut up. _So last night was one of the few times I was actually nice . . . new moon must be coming up . . ._

His ears perked up once more when the sound of the shower was being turned off, and someone's foot steps exiting the tub audible to his ears. _Hmm, so a house didn't fall . . ._

_You seemed relieved . . ._

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are . . ._

_Shut up, you!_

_You worry about her, admit it!_

_Well, wouldn't you be, after all she's been through?_

Inuyasha smacked his forehead with his palm. _Damnit . . . I really have to stop having conversations with my conscience . . ._ He pulled on some shoes and hopped off his bed, heading towards the door.

* * *

Kagome walked down the stairs, her newly blow-dried hair bouncing behind her, wearing casual black jeans and a red shirt that read, "Harmony" in English.

She entered the dining area, where her grandfather and Inuyasha were already seated, in a heated discussion about the welfare of the city. She decided not to intrude; politics didn't really interest her. Taking a seat at the farthest end of the long dining table, she reached out for a chocolate chip muffin and a glass of milk.

She chewed slowly, thinking about her schedule for the day. _Thank goodness it's Saturday,_ she praised silently, taking another bite out of her breakfast. _Let's see . . . it's 9:00 right now . . . I have archery practice at 1 . . . but I have a class from 10:30 to 12 . . . hmm, maybe I'll call Sango after archery, seeing as I get out at 2 . . . we can go shopping if she's not busy . . ._

She picked up her glass, stopping half way to her mouth as she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath, and drank some of the creamy liquid before setting it down and facing them.

"Yes?" She inquired politely.

"Ka-Kagome! You're wearing. . . " Seiji stammered, staring at her clothes. His granddaughter had only worn business-looking attire ever since the incident two years ago, and seeing her in casual clothing shocked and brought tears to his eyes.

The miko shrugged. "I thought I would dress-down today; heels and a skirt don't seem that comfortable me today."

The old man nodded dumbly, his face breaking out in a smile. He nudged the hanyou at his side. _She hasn't worn casual clothing in two years . . . now look! You're a saint . . . how can I thank you?_

Inuyasha smirked. _Clothing's one thing . . . but her attitude is as cold as ever. _

_Give her time, son . . . she'll break in time . . ._

_How can you be so sure?_ The hanyou raised an eyebrow at the old man's cocky attitude.

_You've been here one day and you've already got her comfortable . . . You'll be the one to crack through her barrier, I know it._

The dog demon looked down at his plate, before glancing at the woman at the end of the table. Her expression was completely different from the first time he met her. Her face was hard and smooth, as if words could bounce right off of her. Last night, he saw her vunerable side, and now . . . she seemed so happy, content . . . she actually looked 18.

_How many sides does this woman have?_ he wondered.

_You'll be the one to find out, Inuyasha, _the old man replied mentally.

_Can't she hear us or something? I mean, she is your granddaughter, didn't she inherit telepathy from you._

Seiji shook his head. _Telepathy doesn't work within family blood lines; there's some sort of barrier between relations._

Inuyasha gave a short grunt, before standing up from the table. "So, where are we going today, wench?"

Mr. Higurashi frowned at the name Inuyasha called her, but it quicky subsided as he saw Kagome's glare. _Ah . . ._

"_I_ have a class, then archery practice; I don't know where you're going," she grumbled, drinking the last of her milk.

The hanyou sighed. "Did you forget? I'm your _body guard_; I have to be with you at all times, you stupid girl."

She opened her mouth, but closed it. She knew it was futile to argue, knowing she would lose. "Fine," she snapped, rising from the table and going to the door. "I'm warning you; you better not get in my way." She left the dining room, going upstairs to retrieve her purse and books.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her threats, before turning to a grinning Seiji.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"Nothing," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I assume you can drive?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You can borrow one of our cars for today," he said, turning back to the newspaper.

"You mean we don't get the limo?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" the hanyou demanded.

"It's only for emergencies, special occasions, and such, not for a day out in town."

There was a cough at the doorway which caught the dog demon's attention. Kagome stood, purse slung over her shoulder, two books in her left hand, her foot tapping impatiently against the marble floor. "I'm waiting."

A jingle at his side caused him to turn towards the old man once more, where he was dangling keys. "Take the black jaguar," he said, not looking up from his paper.

Inuyasha's hand automatically went out, the older gentlemen dropping the keys into his clawed hand. "Great," he groaned, rolling his eyes towards the waiting heiress. He walked slowly towards her, taking his sweet time. By the time he reached her, her face was red and her eyes were flashing. She took one look at the keys in his hand, and sending a glare his way, took her books and smacked them against his back. "I'll be waiting in the car," she snapped, stomping off to the driveway.

The hanyou rubbed his upper back where he was hit, although it didn't hurt. He glanced back from the foyar to the old man who was seated at the table. Mr. Higurashi winked at him, rose, and left through another door.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _It's going to be one hell of a day . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ hmm, the two are still at it, I see . . . more things to come in the next chapter!

thanks for all the reviews! I've been trying really hard to finish my homework so I can update every night!

stay tuned!


	12. Supernatural

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the black jaguar, his black shades hiding his golden eyes as he stared out at the vast parking lot. Kagome was off at Tokyo University for her one class, and after a half an hour of arguing, he reluctantly consented into staying in the car, as long as she came back in time. She nodded absentmindedly, and ran off into the sea of students.

The hanyou leaned back, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he listened to "Float On" by Modest Mouse. As the song faded away, he impatiently looked at the car clock, which blinked 12:05.

He growled. _Where was she? She's late . . . guess I'll be paying her a visit_. Without another thought, he pulled out his keys from the ignition and opened the door.

He wrinkled his nose as he walked through the crowds, trying to sniff out Kagome's scent. He was never much of a scholar; he had wanted to get out of school as fast as he could. That's why he opted in only taking two years of college then transferred to the police academy for a year.

He stopped in a particular hallway, Kagome's scent becoming stronger. He strode down the corridor, his long sliver locks cascading down his back, his tight black shirt accentuating his muscular chest and arms, and his baggy jeans just riding on the top of his hips. College boys stopped to glare at his bearing, while young women gasped, pointed, and fawned over his looks. There was no other way to explain it: Inuyasha was a hit.

As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but notice that the sea of people began to thicken, making it harder to follow his charge's already faint scent. He glanced at a bulletin board as he passed by, "Business" in large, bold letters. _Feh, so this is the business section . . . _he barely missed running into a short boy with a pile of books blinding his vision. _So many idiots trying to make it in the business world . . . _

His thinking was abruptly interrupted as a whiff of Kagome's inmistakable scent wafted towards his nose. He followed the smell, leading him into a small cranny in the hallway where there were two vending machines. Sure enough, there was Kagome, surrounded by her friends as she sipped a Coca Cola.

"So, Kagome, are you alright?" A curly haired girl asked, adjusting the backpack she slung behind her.

The young heiress nodded, but didn't say a word. _Kami, when are they going to let me go? I'm already late . . . _

"A car explosion and a break-in the same day," another whistled, her hair cropped short as she adjusted the headband.

"What did your Jii-san say?" the third asked, her face peeking closer and closer to Kagome's.

Kagome shook her head and took a step back. She was tired from this little interigation by her friends, as Inuyasha could tell, and _he _was tired of the gaggle of girls that accumulated behind his back, giggling. He sighed in annoyance, and stepped forward.

"Hey wench, you're late."

The miko's head snapped towards his direction, her face softening with relief before assuming it's cool mask. "I was spending some time with my friends. What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be in the car?"

Inuyasha snorted, "A deal's a deal, stupid girl. You're late, I come for you. So here I am."

"Kagome," the curly haired girl began, "aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

The young woman tensed, remembering her friends. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, this Inuyasha, my . . . body guard."

"Body guard?!" the three squeaked, taking a good look at him. Like the other girls, they too began to swoon over him.

"He's cute!" Eri whispered, poking Kagome in the ribs.

"Where'd you manage to wrangle this one?" Yuka added, longing to touch his silver hair.

The dog demon's eyebrow raised. "Wrangle . . . this one?"

Kagome clenched her teeth. "I didn't _wrangle_ him anywhere . . . Jii-san insisted that he hire a body guard for me, so here he is."

"Well he sure did manage to find a good-looking one," Yuka remarked, winking at her friend.

The young woman's face paled at her friend's suggestion. _They couldn't possibly think . . ._ she was interrupted by Ayumi's hand on her shoulder.

"You should really try and move on, Kagome," she said softly. "What's past is past, just look towards your future."

The heiress nodded, cracking a smile. "Arigatou."

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully. She had tensed at Yuka's remark, but relaxed once more. He immediately thought of the incident that occured two years ago. _Why hasn't she gotten over it . . . was it really such a big impact . . ._

A poke in the back caused him to turn around, and come face to face with a burly-looking woman. "Hello there, handsome," she said huskily, shoving her breasts under his nose.

The turned away in disgust and annoyance, only to see Kagome's grinning face. "Let's just go!" he snapped, dragging Kagome by the hand.

"Bye Kagome!" Ayumi called.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Eri and Yuka yelled.

"Good riddance," Kagome muttered as soon as they were far away, pulling her hand away from the body guard's grasp. "Did you have to be so rough?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you," Inuyasha grumbled, leading the way back to the parking lot. "I just wanted to get away from all those women . . ."

The miko smiled. "Well aren't you the ladies' man . . ."

"Feh."

* * *

The ride to the the miko's archery lesson was a silent one. Kagome fiddled around with the strap of her purse, while Inuyasha changed gears and watched the road ahead of him.

_How am I going to explain this to him?_ she wondered, her eyes falling on the person next to her. _Oh yes, well, um, Inuyasha? Well, when I shoot arrows, a strange light engulfs the arrow because of my miko abilities . . . normal ne?_

Kagome sighed before staring out the window. No human these days had supernatural abilites, and if someone did, they were usually taken in for testing at some laboratory. Demons were an exception; with the mayor of Tokyo being a demon himself _and_ Inuyasha's half-brother, he had passed a law about 8 years ago protecting demons from scientific research.

Humans were another matter, however. People go in and come out half-insane from the torture of testing and retesting. Her abilites were kept strictly confidential between her, her family, and the archery instructor. Even the competitions she entered in had private rooms for shooting, hiding her powers. If any word leaked out that she was a freak with powers, all hell could break loose, damaging the already crumbling campaign.

"Something on your mind?"

"Uh, what makes you say that?" Kagome stammered nervously, her palms sweaty.

"Well, you're sweating, you've been fiddling with that damn bag of yours, and you've been giving me weird looks. What's wrong?"

"Um . . . well . . . " Kagome started. _Damnit . . ._ "I need a favor."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised. "What kind of favor?" he asked, switching gears once more.

"Well, it's more on the lines of a swear. I have this little secret . . ."

"_Another_ one? Damn wench, just how many do you have?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," she snapped back, leaning into the seat.

"I have a feeling you already are," Inuyasha drawled, glancing at her from behind his shades.

The miko glared, before looking out the window. "I have a strange powers . . . abilities if you will. Most of them I can hide, but this one . . . well, I guess I have to show you since you're going with me to archery."

The hanyou listened as she went on. "You see, I sort of transfer this weird light into my arrows as I shoot them . . . and well . . ."

"So you shoot Sacred Arrows; what's the big secret?" he interrupted.

Kagome fell silent. _He knows about Sacred Arrows? But . . ._ "How do you know these things?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm a demon, wench; I have to know the things that can hurt me, and a Sacred Arrow just happens to be one of them."

The heiress felt her face burn. _Of course, Kagome! How could you be so stupid . . . _

"Don't worry about it; I won't tell your secret," Inuyasha said, pulling into the parking lot of her instructor's building.

Kagome nodded, opening the door after he parked. "You can come if you want," she offered softly, stepping out of the car.

Inuyasha sat in the car for a moment, her offer still sinking in. He shook off the weird feeling that overcame him, and jumped out of the car and followed her into the building.

* * *

SWOOSH!

Another arrow engulfed in purple-whitish light whizzed past Inuyasha. He prefered to stay on the sidelines as Kagome practiced on the indoor field, as she aimed for various trees with targets painted on them.

He had to admit, she was pretty good. Her aim was almost perfect, her postion flawless. She only had one problem: she was scared easily. A water boy stumbled onto the fields, startling her from the behind, and accidentally shot one in the hanyou's direction, barely missing his arm.

Inuyasha barked at her to watch where she shot, while she apologized over and over, until her instructor told her to resume. An hour and three nearly fatal arrows later, Inuyasha was ready to explode. He marched over to Kagome, making sure she hadn't notched any arrows, before standing behind her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so scared?" he growled, taking an arrow and shoving it at her.

"I can only shoot in silence!" she said defensively, notching the arrow.

"Silence! Your live target isn't going to keep quiet as you shoot it to bits!" he barked, watching her poise her arrow.

"What do you know anyway?" she snapped back, letting the arrow go. Another bulls-eye.

Inuyasha grinned. "Alot more than you think," he drawled, watching the amazement dawn of Kagome's face.

"How did . . . how did I . . ." she stuttered, looking at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

The hanyou felt the familiar flutter in his stomach as her coffee-brown eyes looked up at his, her eyes wide and innocent. "Shut up and shoot," he grumbled, stalking back over to the sidelines.

Kagome shrugged, and resumed her practice.

Back at the benches, Inuyasha sat, frowning. That feeling was back again, the same exact one he had felt back in the car.

_What the hell is she doing to me?_

* * *

_AU: _hmm, so what _is_ Kagome doing to poor Inuyasha? haha, you just gotta wait and find out . . .

I redid the summary when I realized it said 'scandal'; that was my first intention, but you know how stories can take a life of it's own . . . it's still on the the same lines though. the only reason I changed it was because I made Kagome 18, when my original plan was to make her in her early 20s . . .

I was reading reviews when I read a good question. It came from **yusukelover13**, and they asked: Was Kagome beaten up or raped? Ahh, you see . . . no one knows . . . yet. Kagome hasn't revealed the hardcore details to anyone, so she is the only one who knows what happened that night . . .her and the 'bastard' she refers to . . . good question though . . .

thanks for all the reviews! you guys really keep me going . . .

stay tuned!


	13. Clues

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

"So . . . what are we going to do now?"

Kagome had finished her lesson for the week, and along with Inuyasha headed out back to the car.

"Don't you have anything else on your itinerary?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, fishing the keys out of his pocket.

The young miko rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his sarcasm. "No, I don't; I was planning to meet Sango up at the mall, but I haven't had a chance to call her, and I left my cell back at home."

"Heads up!"

She was startled to see a silver flip phone fly towards her. The young woman quickly caught it, and looked up at the hanyou curiously. "Hurry up and call," he grunted, disappearing into the car.

Kagome shrugged, and dialed her friend's phone number. **::ring . . . ring . . . ring . . .::** "Hello?"

"Sango-chan!"

"Kagome? Hey!" answered the demon slayer. "What's up?"

"Nothing really . . . are you doing anything today?"

"Nah, not really . . . I have a hearing to attend around 7, but I have lots of time to burn . . . what do you have in mind?"

The heiress grinned to herself. "Shopping."

"Great! I've been meaning to go to the mall . . ." Sango trailed off for a second, before a loud THUD and the sound of whimpering could be heard in the background. "Stupid hentai," she muttered.

"Sango? What's going on?"

"Oh, Miroku's at it again," she replied, annoyance apparent in her tone.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing with you?"

There was silence, before her friend stammered, "No-nothing, he decided to drop by since he was in the 'neighborhood.'"

"Uh huh . . . well, might as well bring him along."

"Are you crazy? You're suggesting to let this lecher loose out in public?"

The miko sighed. "Well, Inuyasha's coming, might as well give him someone to talk to."

"Oh yeah . . . how's that whole 'body-guard' thing going?"

"Don't ask . . . so, I'll meet you at the mall in fifteen?"

"Sound's great . . . see you later Kagome-chan."

"Bye."

Kagome closed the phone, and with a sigh, opened the door and slid inside the car. "Took you long enough; I thought you were going to waste all my minutes."

She glared at the driver. "Sango has some trouble with Miroku . . . he'll be coming with us to the mall."

The dog demon groaned, hitting his head against the steering wheel. "Please tell me you're not serious . . ."

"Dead." Kagome responded. She rubbed her forehead and buckled her seatbelt as Inuyasha started the car, muttering something about, "bouzous" and "shopping".

* * *

The four strolled down the open airways of the mall, the girls chatting casually while the boys stumbled along with a dozen bags in tow.

"This was definately not in the job description," Inuyasha grunted, running into another pole. "Damn bags blinding my vision!"

"Use your super-human senses," Mirkou retorted, slamming into another "sale" sign.

"Oy, wench!" The two women froze, the younger turning to glare back at him. "What is it?"

"Can we get outta here? My arms are starting to go numb."

Kagome glanced at Sango, who nodded her head. "Fine, we'll go just as long as--"

"Kagome!"

The young heiress turned, coming face to face with a tall young man, around early twenties, with striking blue eyes and long black hair. "Kouga?" she breathed, her face paling.

Sango turned sharply at the sound of his voice, her eyes narrowing as he approached. "Long time no see! How's it going?" he greeted, his eyes roaming her body.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome tensed, her eyes wide and fearing, and her body trembling. He could smell the scent of anxiety on her, and he couldn't help but wonder if _this_ was the bastard that haunted her life.

"Ko-Kouga . . ." Kagome breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

The hanyou smelled the air once more, realizing that this "Kouga" was a wolf demon. "Hey you mangy wolf, stay away from her."

Kouga frowned, looking behind Kagome and seeing Inuyasha for the first time. "Hey Kagome, who's this loser?"

"Loser?" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. But Sango intervened. "Kouga, this is Inuyasha, Kagome's body guard. Her grandfather hired him on her behalf; surely you've been watching the news lately?"

"Of course; I was so worried when I heard what happened," the wolf said, taking a step closer to the young miko. "You're alright, aren't you?"

She managed a brief nod, and backed away slowly. "Aww, don't tell me you're still holding a grudge, Kagome? That was two years ago--"

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of the shaking woman. Kouga was about to pounce on the hanyou when a sudden beep filled the air.

The wolf stopped, took out his cell phone, glanced at it, and put it back in. "I have to go; we'll finish this later, mutt-face," he glared, and ran off into the crowds.

"Let's get her out of here," Sango said, pulling Kagome gently by the arm.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes to the other two, and walked silently to the car. _That wolf . . . he mentioned something that happened two years ago . . . _The woman next to him was silent, her face still white. She walked like a robot, her eyes dull and lifeless.

Inuyasha opened the door for her, and slamming it shut, slid into the driver's seat on the other side. He glanced at her, and seeing as she was still immobile, put her seatbelt on for her. _She isn't looking too good . . . _

He pulled out of the parking lot of the mall, about to turn the wheel to head back home when he got an idea. He turned right instead of left, heading towards the ocean.

The car ride was silent, Kagome's breathing becoming more even, her color eventually coming back. Inuyasha drove the fifteen minute ride to the beach, his head still spinning with possibilities. _Was _he_ the guy . . ._

They reached the coast, and parking the car, turned off the engine and turned to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

The young miko blinked, but didn't say a word. Inuyasha sighed, and leaned back into his seat, staring at the beach. It was 6:30, and the sun was beginning to set. The sky was streaked with orange, gold, purple, red, and yellow, the colors mixing to look like an artist's painting. Children ran across the sand to return to their parents, who were packing up to leave. Lovers walked down the edge, hand in hand, saying loving things to each other.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha."

The hanyou tore his gaze away from the sunset and looked at the girl sitting beside him. A tear was rolling down her cheek, her hands in fists. "Let's go for a walk, ne?"

Kagome nodded, and turned slowly to unbuckle her seatbelt, and got out of the car. Inuyasha pulled the keys out, and emerged on the other side of the car. He walked towards the heiress, and taking her hand, led her down to the sand.

They walked down to the water, silence between them. As they approached the water, they stopped, and just looked out at vast ocean, each lost in their thoughts.

A passing man who was walking his dog glanced at the two, and stopped to admire them for awhile. They were a beautiful couple, he thought. Their hair was flying behind them, black mingling with silver. His strong body stood close to her small one, protecting her. _They look like they just jumped right out of a fairytale,_ he thought, smiling, as he walked away.

"Who was that Kouga guy?" Inuyasha asked gently, his curiousity getting the best of him. He expected the girl to either remain silent or smack him senseless for prying into her life, but she did neither. Instead, she answered his question. "I met him two years ago . . ."

Inuyasha held his breath. _Is she going to tell me? The incident . . . was he the guy?_ He turned all his attention to her when she began to speak again.

"I met him . . . through someone else. It seemed like he was attracted to me . . . but I didn't return his feelings. I only saw him as a friend; at the time, I was seeing someone . . ."

"If you don't want to talk about this, you don't have to," the hanyou interrupted. _So he wasn't the bastard . . . damn, I was kinda hoping for a reason to beat up that flea bag . . ._

Kagome shook her head. "I want to." She sighed, shifting a little closer to him to block the wind.

"I considered him one of my best friends; he was always there for me . . . helping me through my problems. Then one night, he asked me to meet him at the park. It was _that _night . . . "

She paused for a moment, another tear falling down her face. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, Inuyasha . . . I hardly know you as it is. But I know I can trust you . . ."

"I met him at the park, behind the swing set. He told me to follow him, so I did. We walked into the woods, where there was a little clearing with a bonfire. He asked me to sit down, so I did. We chatted for awhile, eating smores, when it happened."

"He tried to make a move on me, but I wouldn't allow it. I shoved him away and was about to leave when he pulled me down to the ground and . . ." the miko gulped, before continuing, "and . . . he tried to rape me."

Inuyasha stared at her in horror. He had no idea what to say, but she went on. "I clawed and pushed and everything, I tried everything to get him off me. But nothing worked . . . until . . . _he_ came . . ."

"He scared Kouga, and that idiot took off running into the woods, leaving me with _him_ . . ." She stopped as she choked back a sob. "And then . . . he . . . he . . . ."

Inuyasha held her in his embrace as she sobbed. _This woman has gone through so much . . . she's like a broken doll . . . _

He soothed and comforted her, stroking her hair. "Sssh, it's alright . . . I'm here now . . . nothing will happen to you again . . ." He stared off into the sunset again, his eyes narrowing in anger.

_I swear on my life, Kagome . . . I won't let anything harm you . . ._

* * *

_AU: _aha! another clue to . . . THAT NIGHT! I swear, I'll reveal what happened soon . . . and who did it . . .

thanks for all the reviews! you guys are awwwesome.

stay tuned!


	14. Cry

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

Inuyasha padded down the stairs, his stomach rumbling. _Time for a midnight snack_, he thought happily.

He snuck down the dark hallway, his heightened sight showing him the way to the kitchen without any light. _Ramen sounds god right about now . . ._

The hanyou turned the corner, about to rush to the fridge when he ran into something soft. "Oof!"

He jumped back, startled. _Did the wall just talk?_

"I'm not a wall, boy! Now help me off this floor!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he realized it was old-man Higurashi he had run into. He helped the man up before feeling his hand against the wall for the light switch.

"What are you doing in the dark in this hour?" the hanyou grumbled, pulling him up into a chair. Seiji winced as the bright light blinded him temporarily. "I could say the same for you, Inuyasha."

The dog demon blushed, turning his face away. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought a midnight snack would calm me down." The old man grunted as he hoisted himself up in the seat, reaching across the table for the quart of ice cream he 'snuck' out.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"And vhy vot?" Seiji retorted, his mouth full of rocky road super creamy ice cream.

"Isn't that a little bad for your health? Eating ice cream in the middle of the night?"

"Hmph." The older man swallowed the contents in his mouth, shaking his silver spoon at his face. "I am not sickly, boy, and for your information, I have been eating ice cream every night for 20 years."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Every night? What does your wife say when she sees you're not in bed?"

Seiji's sweat dropped. "Um . . . maybe not every night . . . more like . . . when she's out of town?"

Shaking his head, the hanyou went over to the cupboard to fish out a cup of instant ramen. He pulled open the wrapper with a flick of his claws and poured water into it before setting it in the microwave.

"Did you just have that for dinner?" the old man inquired, licking the utensil.

"Ramen makes the world go round," Inuyasha said happily, his eyes glazing over with delight as the smell of ramen wafted into the kitchen.

The old man chuckled, leaning back into his seat. He was about to plunge his spoon into the ice cream once more when he stopped in midair. "By the way, what did you and Kagome do today?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, his eye beginning to twitch. Seiji watched as the hanyou with his back turned tensed, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Inuyasha?"

A **BEEP **filled the air as the microwave announced that Inuyasha's food was done. Quickly grabbing the tasty food, Inuyasha pulled a couple of chopsticks from the drawer before sitting down beside the old man.

"Oh, you know . . . she went to class, then to her archery lesson, then to the mall with Sango and Miroku . . ."

Seiji glanced at him sideways. "I see; and the day went well? No unwelcomed guests popping in front of my granddaughter's face?"

The hanyou shifted slightly in his seat, staring at his steaming noodles. "Inuyasha?"

"A wolf named Kouga approached her in the mall," he replied grimly, swirling the contents of his food around in the cup. He winced as he heard the spoon clatter on the table and the chair scrape across the floor as Seiji stood.

"What?!" he roared, his face turning red.

In a flash, Inuyasha quickly clamped his mouth over with his clawed hand, looking around. "Be quiet, old man!" he hissed. "Do you want to wake up the entire household, including Kagome? She'll never forgive us if she knew we were meeting secretly behind her back!"

The man in his grasp slowly grew limp, and slid back into his seat with Inuyasha's help. The hanyou sighed, taking a swig of the hot soup.

"Did she tell you about him?" Seiji asked softly, pushing away the ice cream. He rubbed his forehead in worry.

Inuyasha nodded. He told him about the little rendevous they had, and Kagome's reaction. He quietly explained that he was worried for the young woman, and how he took her to the beach to clear her mind, and how she tearfully explained her encounter with Kouga in the past, which happened to lead into the frightening event.

"And that is all? She didn't tell you anything else?"

The dog demon shook his head, inclining his head to take a bite of ramen.

Seiji let out a slow sigh, before leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. "Then she has told you as much Sango and I know."

Inuyasha tore himself away from his food. "Really?"

Mr. Higurashi nodded. "That was about as far as she explained to the both of us. Any time we tried to press further, she completely broke down into sobs."

"Well you gotta let her talk on her own!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at the old man. "You can't expect her to spill everything when you tell her to; apparently she's been traumatized!"

Seiji was startled at the younger man's reaction, turning his eyes to the growling hanyou. After a moment, he chuckled. "You care for her, don't you?"

The hanyou gaped. "What are you talking about?"

"You're defending her. I believe over the past few hours my granddaughter has softened your heart," he said, a twinkle in his eye. "Remember, Inuyasha, I hired a body guard, not a boyfriend."

Inuyasha turned a faint red before looking down at his ramen. "Don't be senile old man," he grunted. "She doesn't let a man get anywhere within 5 feet of her."

"That maybe so, but I can't say the same for a certain hanyou."

The dog demon turned redder, before downing his ramen in one gulp as a means of escape. "Go to bed; apparently all that ice cream is going to your head."

Seiji shook his head before smiling sadly. "I trust you, Inuyasha. I want you to help her. My granddaughter's state a few years back made my heart break. She's alive when she's around you, even though she did come back a bit exhausted today."

Inuyasha stood at the sink, dropping his chopsticks in. He turned and walked past the old man and the table, but paused at the doorway. "Get some sleep," he grumbled, before disappearing.

Mr. Higurashi leaned back into his seat. _He'll realize soon enough . . ._

* * *

Inuyasha stomped up the stairs, half furious and half dazed. He couldn't believe that Seiji was trying to set him up with his granddaughter! The nerve of that old man . . . didn't he see that Kagome was still hurting? What was wrong with him?

He shook his head, passing the many portraits as he stumbled up the steps. Then again, why was he feeling like this? Why did he feel the need to protect her from anything and anyone?

_I must be taking this body guard job thing too seriously_, he thought reaching the top of the landing and walking down the hallway. He walked past five doors and opened the sixth, stepping inside. He leaned against the door, taking a deep breath and closing eyes. _Stupid wench . . . so helpless and broken . . . _

The hanyou walked across the room when he heard a whimpering sound. He turned, his gaze falling on the bathroom door. _Kagome?_

He opened the door, and crossing the bathroom, put his ear against the door connecting to the heiress' room. At first it was silent, before another whimper came to his ears, followed by a "Stop!"

Alarmed, Inuyasha opened the door to her bedroom, expecting to find an intruder molesting her. His eyes went immediately to her figure on the bed, and stared at what he saw.

Kagome's body was bathed in a strange, white light. She was tossing and turning, her hair drenched with sweat, her face showing pure terror. "Please, stop!"

Inuyasha rushed over to the bedside. She was still asleep, her eyes closed shut as she continued her cries of help. The hanyou frowned, considering whether or not to shake her awake. _I've never encountered anything like this . . ._

With another cry of help and a tear falling down her slumbering face, he decided to wake her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, slowly shaking her. "Kagome! Wake up!"

What happened next caught Inuyasha by surprise. As he made contact with the young woman, her eyes snapped open, her eyes dull and unseeing. The dog demon tried to jump back but looking down, saw his own body drenched with the white light that covered her.

His body froze as he saw darkness, before a scene flash before him. It was Kagome, cowering beside a bush, her face bloody and cut. He saw her left arm hang limply by her side, her eyes wide with fear. Inuyasha's eyes widened, wondering what in the world where was he. As he looked closer at Kagome's face, he noticed that it wasn't the same woman he had seen earlier that day.

She was younger.

Inuyasha gasped as he realized that he was in Kagome's thoughts. _I must be in her dream . . . and this must be the night . . ._He heard noise behind him, and as he turned around, a figure jumped out of the trees behind him. From the looks of his body structure, it was a man.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, taking a step closer. But the scene slowly faded away and he was back in Kagome's bedroom, still holding onto her shoulders.

The hanyou, startled, pushed the young woman away as he stumbled back. Kagome, who had been 'asleep' for the whole time, slowly stirred from her slumber. "Inuyasha?" she slurred, her voice heavy. "Whaat's wrrong?"

Inuyasha stared at her. She seemed back to normal, save for the sweat covering her body. "Uh, nothing," he said gruffly, straightening himself. "You had a bad nightmare and were yelling in your sleep."

Kagome stared at him, before nodding dumbly. "Oh."

"Go back to sleep," he gruffed, walking over to the bed and tucking her in. "The old man said you have a busy day tomorrow."

The young miko sighed, before responding with a soft "yeah" and drifting back to sleep.

Inuyasha backed away from the bed, and rushed back into his room. He closed the door behind him and sank into the carpeted floor.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

_AU:_ dun dun dun! Inuyasha saw a glimpse of the past . . . literally. What in the world happened? What was the strange white light? strange yet exciting, ne?

thanks for all the reviews!

ugh, school is starting again tomorrow . . . you know, I didn't even get to enjoy my weekend on a count of the moutain of homework they piled on us . . . three papers, a whole mess of worksheets, a reading assignment, algebra, a poster thingy for chemistry . . .ack! I'm using my breaks to work on my stories . . . so I'm sorry if the chapters arent' really as good as the ones before . . . I'll try to update as much as I can . . .

stay tuned!


	15. Plans

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

The hanyou stumbled into the bathroom, drunk with exhaustion and fatigue. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, glaring at the reflection he saw. His clothes were rumpled, his hair unrulier than usual. The golden pools which usually held a lively glint were dull, slightly drooping at the sides.

_I look like crap . . ._ he thought grimly, shaking his head in frustration. He staggered across the small room, pulling open the shower door and turning the knobs. He sat on the edge, waiting for the water to heat up, his head in his hands.

_I couldn't sleep . . . that thing last night . . . it scared the hell outta me . . . _The dog demon gazed at the door leading to the heiress' bedroom. _What was that anyway? That strange white light . . . then that scene I saw . . . it was like I was transported into time and place . . ._ he sighed, averting his eyes to stare at the colored tiles on the floor.

Inuyasha sat there, oblivous to the fact that the door he had be previously studying had swung open, revealing another very tired young adult. She blinked as she saw the hanyou sitting, his mind obviously somewhere else. "Inuyasha?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, nearly falling into the open shower. "Whaa--" he yelled, his grip on the edge tightening. His eyes widened at the sight of the woman of his thoughts standing in her doorway, completely confused.

"Gomen ne," she muttered, turning back to her room. "Didn't mean to startle you." She closed the door behind her, leaving the hanyou alone once again.

The dog demon simply gawked at the door, his mind disoriented. _Is it just me, or does she have multiple personalities?_

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the hallway, waiting for the miko to leave her room and come down for breakfast. "Damn women . . ." he grumbled, "always taking forever to get ready."

After his rather hot shower, he returned to his room only to hear her enter the bathroom. He listened as she turned fiddled with her toothbrush, before hearing her footsteps leave only to return to what he imagined was a towel. The shower ran for about half an hour before it was shut off.

The hanyou had sat by his door, listening to her every move. Noticing that she had left the bathroom, and he was still only in a towel, he ran off to go change into some decent clothing.

Stopping his furious pace, he sank down into the carpeted ground. _What's wrong with me? I've been watching her like a hawk all morning . . . _He rubbed his temple, sighing. _Ever since last night . . . I don't know . . . that was some scary shit, from my part . . . but what about her? Does she always go through things like that?_

"Do you always sit and think with your head in your hands?" a amused voice pondered aloud.

For the second time that morning, Inuyasha's head jerked up, hitting the wall behind him. "Damnit," he cursed, rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at the woman before him. "So what?"

She was dressed casually again, wearing khaki capris and a black tankini with a black jacket to cover her arms. Black sneakers completed her outfit, and her hair was done up in a pony tail. "Nothing," she murmered, shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing out here anyway? Why aren't you down stairs eating something?"

Kagome gazed down at the seated hanyou, his red shirt slightly shifted to the right and his baggy pants sagging beyond hope. She watched him stand up and make his way towards the staircase. "Wait."

Inuyasha turned, her command stopping him. "What is it?" he asked irritably. He _had_ wanted to talk about the night before, but if she insisted on interogating him on his every move, then she could just forget it. He watched in surprise as she walked over to him, reaching out to pluck a few handfuls of his muscle shirt.

She touched him gingerly, not wanting to touch the rippling muscles on his torso or chest. Kagome surprised him even more by stooping down and give his pants a good shake, the bags falling back to their original state.

"There," she smiled, giving him a small pat on the back. "You were looking a bit disgruntled there," she mumbled, blushing as she felt his hot gaze on her. "Let's go get some breakfast before Jii-san wolfs it all down."

Kagome walked down the stairs, a light step in her gait. Inuyasha stared after her incredously. _What was that all about . . .?_

* * *

Breakfast went rather smoothly; Mr. Higurashi looked up in surprise as the two entered the dining area together, his eyebrows shooting up as his granddaughter was dressed down for the second day in the row. _You're a miracle, _he mentally praised Inuyasha.

The meal was rather silent, other than the itinerary that the old man was reading off his list for Kagome. She merely nodded, eating her oatmeal in peace. Inuyasha, seated next to her, checked off things in his mind that needed to be done.

_I need to get gas . . . the jaguar was close to running on empty yesterday . . . then I need to drive her to the Shrine, where she'll check up on the renovation of the room . . . then off to the old man's office where she'll sit through a meeting that I'll bet will last forever . . ._

He rolled his eyes, thinking about the exciting time he'll have sitting through a boring business gathering. He felt a nudge on his side, Kagome slowly motioning to her Jii-san. "Huh?"

"I asked if you two had any plans tonight," the old man repeated, spooning another helping of bacon. The hanyou was startled to be asked about the plans. "Uh, not that I know of . . ." he said slowly, glancing at Kagome. "But I don't know what Kagome might have in mind."

The heiress shook her head, muttering a faint "nothing."

"Good, good, then you'll be coming tonight, I'll expect. Sakuya, add these two to the guest list," Seiji announced turning slightly to face the maid. The young woman bowed and left the room.

"Guest list?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyebrow raising. The miko next to him had the same expression on her face, though more suspcisious.

"Yes . . . tonight's the annual Higurashi Enterprises ball. Surely you remember, Kagome," he remarked, looking at his granddaughter.

"Oh . . .yeah," Kagome answered unenthusiastically. The hanyou's ears twitched as he heard her mutter a faint, "shit."

"You didn't attend for the past two years, due to some . . . ah . . . difference in schedules," Seiji stated rather nervously. "But this year it is important you attend, with the campaign and all."

The young miko nodded, placing her spoon down by her bowl. "What will I wear, Jii-san?" she inquired, her eyes weary once again.

"Hmm . . . I suggest that you two head to the mall after the meeting," the old man urged, rising from the table. "You'll need something to wear . . ."

The two watched as the older man strode out of the room, before popping his head back in. "Oh, and Inuyasha? It's formal," he grinned, disappearing.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, the idea of going to a formal gathering unappealing to him. He shot the woman next to him a look, who was slouched in her seat. "What's wrong with you? I'd think a person like you would like these sort of things."

Kagome sighed, before leaning back into her seat. "That's what you think," she mumbled, standing. "We should go; the meeting's at 1, and I still have to go check on the shrine."

The hanyou nodded in agreement, putting the napkin on his lap on the table and grabbing the keys beside him.

* * *

After the trip to the gas station, Inuyasha and Kagome drove to the shrine. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. The streets were not as full, it being a weekday. The ride was a silent one, each person listening intently at the music.

Inuyasha parked the car at the base of the long staircase, taking a deep breath. "Here we go again," he grumbled, pulling the keys from the ignition. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The damn steps," he grunted, stepping out of the car.

_This was no way to start a day . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ another chapter . . . so what'd you guys think? didn't really have much of a plot in it, save for the fact that they now have to attend a ball that evening! sounds interesting, ne?

I didn't have much homework today, yay! so I got to update, even though I'm exhausted from vball practice . . . we have a game this thursday! dun dun dun!

thank you for all the reviews!

stay tuned!


	16. Heart

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers impatiently. He was at Kagome's home Shrine, where she was checking on the rennovation of her vandalized bedroom. Climbing the million steps had put him in a terrible mood, his offer of carrying the miko and leaping up the stairs declined. Kagome had shook her head, explaining that the climb was a type of discipline for people.

Insisting that she could check on her room herself, she told Inuyasha to stay downstairs. The hanyou opposed, reminding her that there might be another intruder around. Kagome pointed out that it was broad daylight, and if there _was_ an intruder, Inuyasha would've sensed him by now. The heiress quickly went upstairs, leaving a dumbfounded dog demon.

The hanyou growled, flicking a piece of lint off the table. The chair scraped against the floor as he stood up, wandering to the living room in search of some type of entertainment.

He walked into the room, his eyes flicking over the forest green couches and portraits adorned on the wall. Inuyasha ignored the t.v., making his way over to the photographs.

There were pictures ranging over the years. A young couple was sitting under an umbrella on the beach, smiling. _Must be her parents,_ he thought, gazing at the next picture. The woman in the previous picture was standing in the middle of the room, her stomach swollen. The man next to her looked at her lovingly, his hand on her stomach.

A few frames later, the same couple were in the picture, this time with a young girl and a baby. The young girl was clinging to her mother's skirts, peering curiously at the baby. The man was looking with amusement at his daughter, ruffling her hair slightly. _Kagome and her family . . ._

The next picture made him frown. It was taken a couple years later after the preceeding, the whole family dressed in black. The woman was weeping, a young toddler boy staring at his mother, and a young Kagome staring at a coffin nearby. Inuyasha noticed that the father was no longer in the picture.

"My father died when I was only 10," a voice behind him whispered.

The hanyou turned, coming face to face with the miko. "He had a heart condition," she explained, walking towards him. She stood beside him as she continued to explain each of the pictures.

"This one was at my school play . . . and this one was at the beach for my 13th birthday . . . and this is my 15th birthday, when Jii-san announced that I was to be my heir . . ."

"Who's the girl?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at a slightly older girl beside Kagome. She wore a sulky expression, but surprisingly, looked enough like Kagome to be her twin.

"That's Kikyou; my mother adopted her a year before this was taken . . . she was 16 at the time, but I think she's around 20 now. She works over at Osaka, working on some sort of business. You'll meet her today."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes grazing over the other pictures. There was one of Kagome at a cultural festival, probably around 16, wearing a cute pink kimono with a ribbon in her hair. The next one was of her in a shimmering dress, looking beautiful save for the depressed and lifeless look she had taken on. _Could this have been taken after . . ._

"That was during one of the balls Jii-san threw, a few months after my 17th birthday. We'll be going to something similar to that tonight . . ." she trailed off, leaving the dog demon's side.

The body guard turned towards her, noticing for the first time the change in her attire. "What are you wearing?"

Kagome glanced at him before self-consiciously tugging on her sleeve. She was in her miko outfit, her hair loose around her shoulders. "I have some business to attend to," she shrugged, turning to walk to the front door.

"Why does every damn thing revolve around business?" he growled angrily, following her outside.

He blinked as the bright sun hit his sensitive eyes, looking around for his charge. He spotted her walking towards the other side of the yard, near a small shrine. "Stupid girl," he grumbled, jogging to catch up with her.

"What do you have to do?" he asked irritably, the prospect of staying any longer at this miserably boring shrine unappealing to him.

"I have to check on the prayers people leave here daily, say my own prayers, ring the bell twice, check on the wel . . ." Inuyasha tuned her out, groaning mentally. _I'm going to be here for awhile . . ._

* * *

The heiress rolled her eyes at the smirking hanyou in front of her, a light step to his gait. A few hours after arriving at the Shrine, Kagome decided to cut her duties short, due to the fact that her body guard was glaring and scaring away any visitors. Grudgingly, she walked over to the tall tree named Goshinboku, where he was lounging lazily, and told him to wait out here while she went back inside the house to change into her regular clothes. Seeing the hanyou begin to protest, she quickly pointed to a window clearly visible from the tree. "My room is right there; if anything's wrong, you'll be able to rescue me in no time," she said sarcastically, walking away.

The hanyou was now leading her down the long stairs and back to the black jaguar, sighing as she listened to him whistle an unfamilar tune. She wasn't happy about leaving her chores undone, but she wouldn't have been able to do much anyway with a pair of golden eyes watching her every step.

She slid into the car, shutting the door behind her as she pulled her seatbelt on. Her companion was now singing, his rich tenor voice filling the air. Kagome was suddenly put into an ease, his voice soothing to her ears. She began to drift off into her own dream land when he abruptly stopped to talk.

"So . . . it's 11:30 . . . do you want to go straight to the office or are you hungry?"

Kagome hadn't even thought about food, her thoughts elsewhere. She blushed as a loud growl from her stomach erupted, causing Inuyasha to grin. "I'll take that as 'I'm hungry.' C'mon, I know a great fastfood place."

He pulled onto the road, resuming once again his song. Kagome watched the scenery pass her by as she looked out the window, her thoughts spilling out of her head.

_I feel so peaceful when I'm around Inuyasha, when he's not annoying the hell out of me . . . it was wierd; the first time I ever met him I felt this bond between us . . . at first I thought it was my imagination, but I realized that it was my miko powers reaching out to him, and I learned not to doubt those feelings . . . _Her thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped in front of a small pub. "Here we are," he announced, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Kagome got out of the car, her eyes scanning the resturant in front of her. It was quaint, right smack in the middle of downtown Tokyo. She was accustomed to the rich, luxurious places Seiji would usually bring her to, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting Inuyasha to think she was some stuck up brat.

They entered the pub, Inuyasha motioning the head waitress over. "For two," he promptly said, following the waitress as she led them to a window booth. The middle-aged, plump woman with nice features smiled at Kagome, handing the two menus. The heiress slid in across from Inuyasha, examining the lamenated paper in front of her.

Inuyasha carelessly gazed at the menu, already knowing what he would order. He stole a glance at the woman in front of him, biting his lip to prevent himself laughing at her expression. Kagome looked up, confused.

"What are you looking at?"

The hanyou shook his head, smiling. "Nothing . . . it's just kinda funny how you scrutinize every single word on the menu."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I do not scrutinize!"

"Uh huh, then what is this called," he asked, imitating her previous frowning expression.

"Oh shush," she laughed playfully, throwing her napkin at him. "Well if you're so smart, Mr. Know It All, why don't you order for the both of us?"

The heiress laughed again as Inuyasha took her dare seriously, beckoning the waitress. "We'll have the Chicken Sandwhich Surprise," he announced, giving Kagome a little wink.

"And what is so surprising about a Chicken Sandwhich?" Kagome asked slyly, trying to ignore the wink.

"You'll see," he smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. The waitress brought their sodas, placing one in front of each person. "Here you go dears," she smiled cheerfully, before walking away. Kagome sipped the fizzy liquid through the straw, glancing at the people passing by the pub.

Inuyasha took advantage of the moment, stealing a long look at her. The sun played with her hair, giving her hair the sun-kissed look. Her brown eyes were full of contentment, a half smile creeping on her face. The hanyou tore his gaze away, apalled at his thoughts as he looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked, her eyes filling with concern.

"Nah," he grumbled, looking up as the waitress who was bringing their lunch. _Thank kami for their quick service . . ._

A large plate was placed in front of each of them, filled to the brim with fries, a gigantic sandwhich, and a strange box. "What's this?" Kagome asked, picking it up.

"That," Inuyasha replied, "is the surprise. Go ahead, open it."

The heiress looked suspiciously at her companion. "You first," she said slowly, her eyes falling on the box on his own plate. Inuyasha shrugged, picking it up. "It's different everytime," he explained. "There's a little prize in each box, along with a puzzle piece; you're suppose to find the matching piece with another person, and whoever it matches with is your 'soul mate'." Inuyasha smirked. "Never did find my the other half to any of my other pieces . . ."

He tore open his box, pulling out a beaded necklace. "Hmm, never got this before," he commented, slipping it on. "How do I look?"

Kagome chuckled at the sight of her body guard modeling a prayer rosary. "You're so beautiful it's making me jealous," she joked, Inuyasha laughing. "Open yours," he urged.

The miko picked up the box, pulling back the flap that held it together. She reached inside, pulling out a small ring. "Oh!" she breathed, trying it on her first finger. It was a purple stone set in silver, the jewel shimmering in the light.

"Hmm, I never saw anything that fine in the giveaways," Inuyasha commented, tugging on his necklace. "Maybe they've merged with a jewelry store?"

Kagome smiled, before reaching in once more to pull out a half of a pink heart piece. "Is this the puzzle piece?" she asked, holding it up in the light. It was made of glass, each curve cut perfectly.

"Yup," Inuyasha replied, pulling out his own piece. He held it up to her. "Wanna try?" he asked, unsure of what she would do.

"Sure, why not," Kagome said. She put her piece against his, trying to slide the curves together. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

It was a perfect fit.

"Umm . . . " Kagome started, her face turning red. Inuyasha's dog ears began to turn pink, before gruffly saying, " I never did believe in these things."

He pulled his arm away, and reached for the ketchup, squirting a large blob on his plate. Kagome sighed, picking up a fry and chewing it thoughtfully.

_Is it really just a big joke?_

* * *

_AU:_ oOoO! so they're getting closer . . . dun dun dun!! stay tuned guys!

thanks for all the reviews!


	17. Feeling

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

The rest of their little lunch outting was a silent one, with Inuyasha sulking behind his sandwhich and Kagome lost in her thoughts. After paying for the meal, they made their way to the door to leave, but not without Kagome noticing the strange twinkle in the waitress' eyes.

As they drove to Higurashi Enterprises, the young miko couldn't help but notice how her companion was changing gears so forcefully. _Did I do somethinng to upset him?_

"Inuyasha?" she asked hesistantly.

The hanyou let out a grunt, informing her that he was listening.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Kagome was getting pretty annoyed with her body guard's behavior.

"Acting like what?"

"Like I have the plague or something!" she snapped. "Ever since lunch you haven't said a word to me!"

Inuyasha remained silent, his eyes focused on the road. _Stupid glass hearts . . . _

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk, have it your way," the heiress grumbled, turning to face the side window once again. Inuyasha sighed, his mind swimming with thoughts.

_This woman . . . she's so different from other women . . . one minute she's laughing, the next she's angry, and then a few seconds later she's sobbing her eyes out . . . _he glanced at the woman beside him, her face still directed towards the window.

_And yet . . .even through all the pain she had to endure . . . all of the suffering. . . she still manages to keep a good heart . . . she's . . . one in a million . . . amazing . . ._

Kagome intook a sharp breath as the car turned sharply around the corner. "What are you doing?" she gasped, holding onto the handle.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled, mentally slapping himself for almost missing their turn. _I really can't think and drive at the same time . .._

Seeing the large skyscraper in view, the young heiress relaxed, sinking back into the leather seat. _This guy is gonna be the death of me . . ._

* * *

The hanyou body guard raised an eyebrow at the woman standing next to him. "Stop fidgeting," he growled. He never did like elevators; he was claustrophobic.

"I'm not figdeting," Kagome snapped, tugging on her shirt for what seemed to Inuyasha was the 20th time in the 10 second ride. Seiji's office was on the 43rd floor, and the time it took to get up there was killing the dog demon.

"We should've taken the stairs," he murmured, his brow breaking into a sweat. The miko glanced at her companion, noticing his face was a little pale. "You alright?"

"Just fine," he replied gruffly, leaning his head towards the metal door, feeling the cold surface. He closed his eyes. _Kami this was torture . . ._

"You're not scared of closed spaces, are you?" She pressed, becoming worried for his state.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Inuyasha drawled, his statment coming out a bit sarcastic. _Damnit . . . if she's gonna tease me . . ._

To his surprise, he felt a hand wiggle into his, and something cold coming into contact with his forehead. "Huh?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, Kagome's coffee eyes peering into his golden ones. "Whaa!" he yelped, stepping back , and losing his footing, fell on his butt.

Kagome bit a lip to prevent her from laughing. _Last thing he needs is for me to be rolling on the floor . . ._ she shook her head, before kneeling down and placing her cold waterbottle inside a handkerchief back on his head. "Relax; we're almost there."

The dog demon's eyes widened. _What . . . why is she doing this?_ "Um," Inuyasha started, not knowing what to say. She surprised him even more by helping him stand again.

"I know these elevator rides can be long, especially if you have a phobia of tight spaces." She pulled his hand up to hold the water bottle in place. "I'm scared of heights myself."

Gaping, Inuyasha merely nodded in response. _This woman is unpredictable . . ._

Seeing his expression, she asked, "Are you alright?"

He shook his shock off, and looking at her expectant face, asked a question that had been burning his tongue ever since they stepped foot into this building.

"So what exactly are we going to do here? The old man said something . . ."

Kagome pulled her shirt down once more. "I have a meeting . . . more like a reunion actually. Kikyou, my older adopted sister, is back from Osaka for the week. We won't stay long; an hour tops."

The elevator then stopped, the doors sliding open. Inuyasha sighed in relief and rushed out, taking a deep breath. He felt a hand on his back. "Feel better?" she asked, a small smile on her face. As he looked closer, he noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. _Was that always there?_

They walked down the hallway to the large twin oak doors at the end. Kagome pulled open the brass knobs, and walked inside, Inuyasha at her heels.

Seiji's office was huge. It was filled with bookcases, chairs . . . even a fireplace! The hanyou couldn't help but compare it to Sesshoumaru's back at home. _These people . . ._

In the middle of the room stood a large desk, with the old man in the leather chair. Standing a little behind the chair was a woman, her long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail, her black business suit gripping every curve in her body.

"Kikyou!" Kagome greeted, rushing over to hug the woman. As they pulled back from the embrace, Inuyasha stared at the two women side by side. They looked identical, save for the serious face the older woman had.

"Kagome, you've been well, I hope?" she asked, her voice rich and low.

"Of course," the miko assured, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kikyou asked, glancing at the silver haired man near the door.

The heiress beckoned him closer. "Kikyou, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kikyou," she announced as the two shook hands.

"My little sister never informed me about a boyfriend," the older woman smiled.

Inuyasha said nothing, the hairs on his back standing on end. _There's something about this woman . . ._

"Um, he's not my boyfriend," Kagome stammered, fiddling with her shirt again.

"This is Kagome's bodyguard," Seiji informed, turning around in his chair. "There have been a few, well, situations lately that called for one."

"I see," Kikyou said, her arm dropping to her side. "I'll trust you'll keep her safe?" she eyed him carefully.

"Feh, she hasn't died yet, has she?" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

The older woman opened her mouth, appalled, while Kagome spoke up. "He's always like that," she mumbled softly to her sister.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at her. "And stop fidgeting!"

"I'm not fidgeting!" she snapped back, sending her own death glare his way.

Kikyou's eyebrows raised, and looked at Seiji for an explanation. Mr. Higurashi shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. "They're perfect for each other, ne?"

The two turned a faint shade of red. "What?!" the yelled.

Seiji winced at their volume. "Just never mention anything about it," he grunted, turning back to his work.

The older woman glanced at the clock, before refering to her own wrist watch. "Oh dear, I'm late for an appointment; I best be going."

Kagome turned, disappointed. "You're leaving already?"

Kikyou smiled, patting the younger's shoulder. "I'll be over at Jii-san's annual ball, don't worry." She winked, then added, "I'll be looking forward to a little challenge with your bow and arrow later."

"You're on!" Kagome agreed, her own face breaking out into a smile.

She said her goodbyes, before rushing out the door.

Inuyasha frowned, the hairs on the back of his neck still standing. _That woman . . . she gives me a bad feeling . . ._

Seiji turned to the two young adults. "So, do you two have any plans for the rest of the day, or are you two going to keep me company?"

"We still have to go find something to wear tonight, Jii-san," Kagome reminded.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Wait a second," he dug into his back pocket, before pulling out a credit card. "Don't spend too much."

"Umm, arigatou, Jii-san," she flustered, Inuyasha's gaze burning through her back. "Ja ne!" She pulled the hanyou with her out the door.

She closed the door behind them, catching up to Inuyasha who was already half-way to the elevator. "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha itched to tell her about the feeling her sister gave him, but decided not to. "Don't tell me you're one of those women who try on everything in the store," he grumbled, glancing at her.

Kagome's eyes widened, before she burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you're worried about a thing like that?"

"Of course I'm worried! I don't want to be stuck at the damn mall for more than two hours!"

The miko chuckled. "Don't worry, we're not going to the _mall_ mall, we're going to a place downtown where all they sell are clothes for formal occasions. _And_ I'm not one of those girls," she added, much to his relief.

The elevator opened, and Kagome stepped inside. "C'mon," she coaxed, walking back to him and pulling him toward her. "Its much faster going down," she assured, giving his hand a squeeze.

The hanyou blushed from the contact of her soft hand.

_Maybe the elevator isn't so bad after all . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ OoOO! enter Kikyou! don't worry guys, Inuyasha doesn't have some dark past with Kikyou . . .not in this story anyway. Besides, he has the icky feeling about her, remember? what could possibly be going on?

thanks for the reviews! you guys are the best!

stay tuned!


	18. Call

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

"Are you done yet?!" Inuyasha grunted annoyingly, his glare trying to pierce through the door.

"Of course not!" a feminine voice answered, accompanied with the rustling of _another_ dress.

_I thought she wasn't the kind to try on every damn thing she saw,_ he thought angrily, sinking even farther into the cushioned seat.

After they left Seiji's office, Kagome had directed him towards a small boutique in the center of downtown Tokyo. Inuyasha wondered why a high-class person as herself shopped in a place so discret, but soon realized that this little shop was a designer store, only for the elite.

The hanyou was directed towards the men section, while Kagome was led into the formal gowns. He protested that he had to be with the girl at all times, but the miko assured him that she would be right across the store. He submitted grudgingly, and in a matter of twenty minutes had picked out his tuxedo and shoes.

Kagome on the other hand, had been in the same dressing room for the past half hour trying on the dresses she pulled off the rack an hour ago. Inuyasha, being the sensible buyer he was, knew what he wanted, while the heiress picked her way through the mountain of colors.

"This is perfect," the voice inside the dressing room whispered, Inuyasha's ear twitching. _Finally! We can leave!_ he glanced at his watch, which blinked 3:30. "Well, c'mon then, let me see it."

"No!" she exclaimed, the sound of cloth being moved audible to his sensitive hearing.

Inuyasha growled in impatience. "Women . . ."

"I heard that!" Kagome snapped. Her body guard didn't retort back to her, as she expected. Instead, the whole store was dead quiet. She waited for a couple seconds, before opening the door a crack, she only being in her underwear. "Inuyasha?"

He was standing, his eyes darting back and forth, his ears twitching. "Get back in the dressing room," he ordered, moving in front of the door. Not arguing, Kagome quickly shut the door behind her and moved to get dressed as quickly as she could manage.

Just as she buttoned her pants, a loud crack was heard in the air, and Inuyasha grunted in pain. Fearing for her body guard more than her, she opened the door again, forgetting she had no shirt on. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha was slightly bent at the waist, clutching his arm. "Get back!" he barked, his eyes focused to the front. Kagome followed his gaze, and saw a figure in all black pointing a gun at Inuyasha. Seeing the heiress, the attacker pointed it at her before taking another shot.

Kagome was too terrified to run, or even scream for that matter. She watched as the bullet approached her, closing her eyes hoping it wouldn't hit.

It didn't.

The dog demon had thrown himself on top of her, pulling her as well as the small door down with him. The bullet barely missed the top of Inuyasha's head.

He shook the plaster from the door off his head, before looking down at the miko beneath him. "You alright?" he asked, his eyes roaming her body.

Kagome nodded, before taking in a sharp breath when she noticed the position they were in. Inuyasha directly on top of her, and she had only a bra on.

Inuyasha must have noticed the predicatment as well, for he turned a faint red before pushing himself off of her to face the attacker.

He was gone.

The miko sat up, grabbing her shirt that laid on the floor to cover her chest. "Wh-who was it?" she asked shakily, her eyes wide with fear.

Shaking his head, the body guard said, "I don't know." He glanced behind him, and noticing the woman still half-dressed, made his way to the front of the store. "I'm going to go talk to the manager," he grumbled, wincing as he felt pain shoot through his arm.

The miko nodded, before noticing him grab his arm self-consciously. "You're bleeding!" she cried, rushing over to him. Apparently the loud crack she heard earlier was the a shot aimed at Inuyasha, which caught him in the arm, shattering his femur. "We've got to get you to a hospital!"

Inuyasha tried to argue that he was fine, but Kagome had already pulled her black top on her and was calling the manager. "Call an ambulance!" she ordered, taking another good look at his arm. Her face was the last thing Inuyasha saw before he passed out.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth nervously in the waiting room, anxious to hear any news from the doctor. Seiji had arrived minutes earlier, out of breath as he raced out of a meeting. Hearing the hanyou's heroic efforts, he insisted that he stay.

The manager of the boutique was currently being questioned by the police on the identity of the attacker. The miko glanced near the door as the small, pudgy man nervously explained that he had been in the back room and had not seen the figure dressed in black enter the store. The policeman was jotting his notes down, nodding as he listened to the man.

"Kagome!"

The heiress turned at the sound of Sango rushing towards her, Miroku tagging not far behind. "Are you alright?" She panted, her windtossed hair flying messily behind her. "Higuarashi-sama called and told us what happened."

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Inuyasha; he took a bullet in the arm," Kagome said worriedly, glancing back at the examining room where the hanyou was being checked.

"He'll be fine, he's a hanyou after all," Miroku assured, patting the miko on the back. "Demon's heal fast; it takes more than a mere bullet to put Inuyasha out of order."

Kagome nodded, her face still etched with worry. Just then the door to the examnining room swung open, an elderly man stepping out. "Kagome Higurashi?" he asked, spotting the young woman.

"Yes?" she waited nervously as he rubbed his hands together.

"He'll be fine; he's suffered a shattered bone, but I expect he'll be up and running in a matter of days."

"Days?" Seiji echoed. "That soon?"

The doctor nodded. "He is a hanyou, after all." He pointed to the room he recently exited. "You can go in."

Kagome shakily walked over to the room, peering inside. Inuyasha was seated at the table, his shirt off, a cast and sling covering his left arm.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned, his silver hair swaying with the motion. "Hey," he greeted.

"You alright?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Feh, I'm fine," he snorted, turning his nose up.

"Glad to hear that." she stood in front of him, fiddling with her shirt.

"Stop fidgeting!" he snapped for the third time that day, though not with as much malice.

Kagome didn't respond, but clasped her fingers behind her back. "Um . . ."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say . . . Arigatou, Inuyasha," she mumbled, looking up, her eyes filled with gratitude. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be . . ."

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to say it," the hanyou cut off, sparing the woman. He stared grimly at his arm, before said jokingly, "we never even bought our stuff for tonight." _Maybe we won't have to go tonight . . ._

Kagome's mood instantly brightened, when she announced, "Actually, the manager felt so bad that he let us have the clothes for free."

The body guard bit back the urge to groan, noticing the light mood surrounding his charge. "Oh, yay . . ." he grunted, looking up as three more people entered the room.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, taking in his former's partner state. "Looks like that hurts, man."

"Feh, for _you_ maybe, you bouzou," Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, young man, you continue to prove yourself to be more and more valiant," Seiji smiled, "A knight in shining armor, if I may add."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him, before Kagome shook her head in embarrassment, "Jii-san . . ."

"What?" he asked innocently, his eyes twinkling. "Though I must say, Inuyasha, I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"It's nothing," the hanyou grumbled, "Though I may have put a damper on your ball tonight. I won't be able to protect Kagome."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Higuarshi exclaimed, slapping the him lightly on the back. "You've still got one good arm, right?"

Inuyasha frowned, before nodding. _What are you up to, Old man?_

_You're going to have fun tonight, my boy. _"Don't worry, my own security will be swarming around. You can go as Kagome's escort, and not her body guard."

Kagome began to protest, but Sango cut in. "That's a great idea, Higurashi-sama. Kagome needs to loosen up tonight."

The miko turned to her best friend, confused at what they were saying.

"As do you," Seiji continued, his gaze falling on his friend's granddaughter. He pointed to Miroku, "It would please me to have this young man escort you."

Sango's jaw dropped, Kagome's eyes bulged, Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha fell over laughing. "This bouzou? Escort!?!"

"Now, now, my friend, I'll assure you, I am a true gentlemen," the monk smirked, the idea of escorting the demon slayer appealing.

"If you so much as touch me below my shoulders, I swear . . ." Sango hissed, her eyes burning red.

"Yes, well, I'll expect to see all of you tonight then," Seiji smiled, and turned to leave.

He left the four young adults in the examning room, looking at each other.

_This is going to be one hell of a night . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ OoOO! yet another attempt to kill Kagome! now its getting juicy . ..

thanks for all the reviews, guys!

stay tuned!


	19. Offer

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

* * *

Sitting in a chair near the bottom of the stairs, a hanyou in a tuxedo slowly stretched, extending his good arm. He glanced at the grandfather clock next to him, it's hands pointing to 6:55.

Inuyasha sighed; the ball was starting in 5 minutes at some extravagant hotel he had forgotten the name of. They were being taken by limo, since he couldn't drive in his condition.

Seiji had left an hour earlier to make sure everything was running smootly for the party, and specifically told the two to be there no later than 7:30. Unfortunately for the dog demon, his 'date' was taking a very long time to get ready.

Inuyasha chuckled softly as he remembered Kagome's fussing as she rushed back and forth from the bathroom, hardly giving the body guard time to bathe properly. Finally, half annoyed and half amused, he retreated to his bedroom where he had a hell of a time trying to dress into his tuxedo with his left arm in a sling. It took about twenty minutes and a mouthful of curses, but he managed to put it on.

He had been downstairs for almost an hour, and still no sign of Kagome. He tapped his foot impatiently, wondering what in the world could be taking her so long. The last time he had seen her was about two hours ago, and had finished bathing by then. _Women and dressing up . . ._ he thought grumpily.

At last, he heard the soft rustling of material and the click of high heels. Jumping up, he stalked towards the stairs were he was about to yell at the woman for taking so damn long when . . .

His jaw dropped.

The dog demon stared at the sight in front of him. At the top of the stairs stood Kagome in all her glory. Her dress fit her perfectly; a strapless, black gown, with the top just above the rise of her breasts, giving a small view of her cleavage. The dress went past her ankles, barely grazing the floor. It was simple, but on the heiress, it was stunning.

Her hair was done up into a messy bun at the top, with tendrils framing her face. She wore no heavy makeup, save for the red lipstick that accenutated her perfect rosebud mouth and eyeliner that mde her eyes more vibrant and becoming.

Kagome flustered under the hanyou's gaze, her own eyes examining him. His tuxedo had fit him perfectly, his long silver hair brushed to perfection. His chest seemed broader than usual, the white dress shirt rippling over his muscles.

"Umm," the miko started, slowly making her way down the stairs. "Sorry for taking so long."

Inuyasha broke out of his reverie, reluctantly tearing his gaze away. "Feh," he muttered, turning his face away. "We'd better get going."

Kagome nodded, fiddling with the purse at her side. She glanced nervously at her companion, not knowing what to say.

"You look . . . nice," Inuyasha grunted, as she wrapped a small arm around his good one.

Blushing at the comment, Kagome responded, "Arigatou . . . you look pretty good yourself."

The driver of the limo appeared instantly at the front door, holding it open for the two. They were quickly ushered out and led to the waiting vehicle.

Once inside, the silence between the two became heavier. Inuyasha was fighting with his urge to stare at her, while Kagome was wondering where in the world was she suppose to look. As the limo pulled onto the road, Inuyasha slowly fiddled with the radio, changing stations for a few seconds before pulling his hand away at the sound of a DJ.

"My favorite station," he explained to the miko, who was watching him curiously. She nodded, and proceeded to listen to the man's voice.

"Hey there, everyone! It's a beautiful night here in Tokyo, and you are listening to 95.6, Tokyo's Hit Music!"

Inuyasha leaned back, hoping that some stupid pop song wouldn't come on.

"And now . . .Itsumo, by Dice and K9 . . ."

Kagome's attention was caught by the name. _Itsumo . . . never heard that one before._

_'Juz' call me first born, you're my first love,  
You're my 1st kiss from up above.  
And I don't care if you don't give love back  
Coz' n my heart is where your ass is at. '_

Kagome choked back a laugh. She sent an amused glance Inuyasha's way. "Wow . . . these are some, um, deep lyrics . . . " she said, a silly grin on her face.

Inuyasha coudln't help but crack a smile. The lyrics were . . .well, funny. He leaned forward, changing the station. "Picky woman," he smirked, dodging a cushion as it flew towards his face. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes twinkling. _I like her when she's in a playful mood . . ._

They settled on a slow, jazz station, a foreigner named Kenny G playing a saxaphone. The song, "The Moment," had a slow and soft melody to it, soothing to the ear. Inuyasha began to sort out his thoughts as he listened.

_I guess things aren't so bad . . . other than the arm. Kagome is turning out to be quite pleasant . . . though I still can't help but wonder what the hell happened last night . . . that weird light . . . and that scene . . ._ his thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt stop of the vehicle.

"We're here," the driver announced, getting out of the driver's seat and opening the door for the two. Inuyasha let Kagome exit first, before stepping out himself.

The hotel was enormous, with flashing lights everywhere. Dozens of people were scattered along the steps leading to the lobby, all dressed in formal attire.

"Hyatt," Inuyasha mused, "that's what the hotel's called . . ." he glanced at the young woman at his side, her face a little pale and eyes wide. "Hey, are you okay?" he nudged her with his elbow.

Kagome blinked and looked up at her golden-eyed companion. "Um, yeah . . . fine," her gaze fell onto the sling on his arm. "Stop worrying about me, you should be worrying about your arm."

"Feh, like I said, I'm fine," he grumbled, extending his right arm. The miko nervously wrapped her arm in his, and the two made their way up the stairs.

There were more fancy dressed people as they entered the hotel, the lobby filled with many colors. Inuyasha felt Kagome's arm tighten on his arm. _She doesn't want to be here anymore than I do . . ._

"Finally you two show!"

The two turned around to see Sango marched over to them, her face red. She was dressed in an off the shoulder purple gown, a design of flowers embroidered on her left side. For once here pink eyeshadow was replaced with violet, her heels clicking angrily as she made her way towards them. "_Never_, leave me alone with him!" she hissed, jerking her head behind her.

Miroku suddenly appeared, a handprint apparent on his face. He too was in a tuxedo. _Though not as handsome as Inuyasha . . ._ Kagome thought, before mentally slapping herself. _What's wrong with me? Not as handsome as Inuyasha? My goodness Kagome, you really need to get out more . . ._

"What did you do now, bouzou?" Inuyasha asked, his face in a scowl. _This fool shouldn't be allowed in public . . ._

"Nothing!" Miroku insisted, rubbing the back of his head. "Sango merely had a piece of lint on her backside and being the gentlemen I am I . . ."

"Gentlemen my ass!" Inuyasha snorted, glaring at the dark-haired man. "Stop groping women! You're an officer for Kami's sake!"

Before the monk could respond, a voice called out to them.

"Kagome! You're here!"

The four looked up to see Seiji at the top of a long staircase, surrounded by security. "Come, come," he urged, motioning them to come up the stairs.

Kagome began to pull away reluctantly when Mr. Higurashi called out, "Bring Inuyasha with you!"

The miko, half relieved and half curious, glanced up at Inuyasha, wondering if he knew what was going on. The hanyou shrugged, before leading Kagome to her grandfather. "See you guys later," Kagome said to a fuming Sango and a mischievious monk.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha whispered, climbing up the stairs.

"I don't know," Kagome said softly, approaching Mr. Higurashi.

"Kagome! My, don't you look lovely? Come now, to the main room," Seiji said impatiently, turning on his heel. The two followed him into a large ball room, where the swarm of people were at it's largest.

"Oh no," Inuyasha groaned. This reminded him of all the times Sesshoumaru dragged him to his own formal occassions.

The wove in and out of the crowd, trying to keep up with Seiji. Inuyasha's arm was hit once too many, and by the time they reached the stage at the end of the room, he was growling with anger.

"Inuyasha. . . " Kagome glanced up, trying to calm her body guard down.

"Damn people . . ." he muttered, eyeing the black suited men in front of him. "What's the deal with them?"

"They're Seiji's security," she explained. "They're all over the place."

A large man suddenly appeared before them, his shades hiding his eyes. "Are you Inuyasha Otashi?"

Inuyasha frowned up at him. "What if I am?"

"I have orders to take you to the back room," he man grunted, reaching out to take the hanyou by the shoulders.

"By who's orders?" Inuyasha demanded, pulling back out of the man's reach. Kagome stood beside him defensively. "What's going on here?"

Seiji once again appeared, confusion on his face. "What's the meaning of all of this?" he asked, looking up at the man.

"I have orders to take an Inuyasha Otashi to the back room," the man replied.

"Oh yes . . . Inuyasha, go with the good man," Seiji urged, pushing him towards him. "Kagome, you can go with him too, as long as you're back in ten minutes." Eyeing the two's confusion, he laughed. "Nothing's wrong, you two; Inuyasha, you have a guest."

"A guest?" the hanyou asked, puzzled. He allowed himself to be led into the back, the miko securely attached to his arm.

The large man opened a wooden door, leading into a dark room. "In here, please."

Inuyasha glanced at the man, before entering. A figure sat in the corner of a room, his face hidden, but his body visible. He too was wearing a tuxedo, stating that he was invited to the party.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, stepping in front of Kagome. _If this is another attempt . . ._

"My, my, my, what a greeting, younger brother," the man replied, stepping out of the shadows, his long hair swaying behind him, his eyes flashing.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha grunted, the tension leaving his body. "What do you want?"

The older inuyoukai cocked an eyebrow. "Just wanted to see how my little brother was doing, and by the looks of things, not well," eyeing his slinged arm.

"Happened while I was on the job," Inuyasha snapped, brushing off the comment.

The sophisticated man's eyes traveled from his brother, to the young woman beside him. "Ah, so it's true. Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru addressed, bowing.

"Otashi-sama," Kagome returned, bowing to the mayor of Tokyo.

"What's true?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"That you've taken up the job as a body guard; I must say, Inuyasha, it's a step up from being a mere police officer."

"Shut up," the hanyou growled, "And you were informed that I was going to work for Higurashi-sama."

"A single note on my office desk does not count as being 'informed.' "

The two brothers glared at each other, before Kagome meekly spoke, "So, is this what it's all about? You just wanted to see your brother?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at the young woman. "Yes, that was all." His gaze narrowed as he examined Kagome closer.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled defensively, standing in front of his charge once more.

"My, protective, are we?" the mayor smirked. "Miss Higurashi, am I not correct to say that you are a . . .miko?"

Startled, Kagome nodded. "Yes, that is true."

"I see. I have been watching the news lately, and it has come to my attention that there have been attempted assinations on your behalf."

"Do you know something?" Inuyasha inquired, ready to pounce on his older brother.

"No more than you know," Sesshoumaru replied cooly. "Miss Higurashi, I am ready to offer my own services in this investigation. The well being of Tokyo is in my hands, and as you are the granddaughter of Higurashi-sama, well . . ."

"I can handle it," the hanyou growled. He tugged on Kagome's arm, leading her out.

"Consider my offer, Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru called out. "And I'll be seeing you, little brother."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha snapped, stalking over back to Seiji.

"A pleasant reunion, I hope?" Seiji inquired, eyeing the angry hanyou.

"Not exactly . . ." Kagome mumbled, looking around her. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"Well, we're going to be announcing our intentions in the campaign," the old man explained, "unless you are backing out."

"No, of course not!" the miko looked around. "Shouldn't Kikyou be here?"

"Your older sister is running a bit late; she'll be joining us later." Another large man approached Seiji, whispering something in his ear. "Well, it's time; Inuyasha, you'll be accompanying us as well."

"Whaa?" the dog demon stuttered. "But I'm not even in the campaign!"

"I am." A voice behind spoke.

"Ah, damn you, Sesshoumaru," the younger demon growled.

"You have to come . . . you're _family,_" The man said sarcastically. Looking over at Seiji, he said, "Ready when you are."

Seiji nodded, walking over to a curtain. "Come out when we introduce you," he instructed, he and the passive dog demon disappearing behind the sheet of cloth.

A few minutes passed by, when Seiji's voice could be heard on the microphone. " . . . Kagome Higurashi, and the brother of the Mayor of Tokyo, Inuyasha Otashi!"

There was a loud applause, demanding their presence. Kagome sighed, before tugging her companion along. "C'mon," she said grudingly.

Inuyasha reluctantly followed, one thing on his mind.

_Family my ass . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ pretty long chapter, ne? Anyways, Sesshoumaru has made his appearance, _and_ he is offering his services in the investigation of Kagome's assinators . . . dun dun dun! Why, you ask? Maybe I didn't make this quite clear, but since he is the mayor of Tokyo, he can't have assinators running amuck through the city . . . it'll be bad for his image. AND Kagome's body guard happens to be his younger brother, and it would be dishonorable to let his brother let his brother protect her alone . . . don't worry, Sesshoumaru _does_ care for Inuyasha, even though he doesn't show it . . . c'mon now! he even sounded a tad relieved to see his younger brother alright, and he didn't like the whole note thing . . .

thanks for all the reviews!

stay tuned!


	20. Confessions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

_Some party . . ._

Inuyasha was sitting at the table, his expression clearly bored. After the little 'introduction' he had to endure, he had been led down to a table with 7 other people to have dinner, which he wolfed down in a matter of minutes. He threw a careless glance at the small band that were playing a corner, performing an old classical tune. About to go crazy, the hanyou looked at the other people seated at the table.

Sango was in a heated argument with Miroku, who was sporting another handprint on his left cheek. _Can't talk to them . . ._ he thought, his eyes falling to the person on Sango's left.

It was an old man Inuyasha didn't know. He had a long grey beard and a broad forehead, his facial features strangely similar to the woman next to him. _Must be Taijiya-sama . . .Sango's Jii-san . . ._

Kenji was talking casually with Seiji, their conversation topic being the success of the ball.

"I agree, these events always put me at ease," Mr. Taijiya agreed, putting a spoonful of pudding his mouth. The dog demon turned his gaze away. _Can't talk to them . . . they'll trap me in some boring 'old folk' talk. . ._

His eyes then fell to the person on Mr. Higurashi's right, his golden eyes narrowing. _I might as well kill myself than talk to that baka!_ Sesshoumaru's eyes rose from the plate of fish he was eating, as if hearing Inuyasha's mental comment, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Something you want, little brother?"

Inuyasha snorted before resuming his little table traveling. The lady next to Sesshoumaru was Kikyou, the adopted granddaughter of Seiji. She was dressed in a red gown, her hair left down to frame her angular face. The hanyou shook his head, knowing better than to strike conversation with that woman. _She still gives me that creepy feeling . . . _Inuyasha felt relieved the minute his older brother turned to the woman and started talking. _Hah! I'll see how long they can stand each other, _he smirked.

"What are you smiling at?"

The hanyou turned to his right side, where Kagome sat, her eyes looking curiously at him. Like him, she had been sitting there for a duration of an hour, and yet she still looked beautiful in her stunning black gown.

"Nothing," Inuyasha grumbled, turning away to hide his red face from the heiress. _Why the hell am I thinking about her this way?_

He heard her breath a sigh, and turned to look at her. She had her head propped up on a hand, her expression mimicking his own bored face. "I hate these events," she mumbled, glancing up at the golden-eyed man that looked at her.

"Your grandfather thinks its just grand," he said sarcastically, reaching over to fix his sling. "This is one boring party."

"I agree," the miko nodded, flicking a pea off her plate with her fork. "I wish there was something else we could do than sit around, eat, and visit people."

Inuyasha sank back into his seat, thinking life was hopeless, before an idea striking his head. He rose abruptly from the table, shaking it slightly and catching the attention of the 14 pairs of eyes.

"Where are you going?" Miroku inquired, massaging his face.

"Somewhere," he grinned, a mischevious glint in his eye. The others hadn't known the hanyou long enough to know what that look meant, but Sesshoumaru did.

"What are you planning?" he asked cooly, his eyes narrowing. Inuyasha chose to ignore his brother, and made his way over to the band who had just finished their last song.

"Do you guys take requests?" the dog demon asked, looking over the trumpets, trombones, clarinets, tubas, and other various instruments.

"Of course. What'd you had in mind?" the conductor asked, the crinkles around his eyes creasing with a smile.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered something in his ear, causing the elderly gentlemen to smile even wider. "Yes sir!" he exclaimed, turning to his band and quietly announcing the song.

The hanyou hurried back to the table, where he grabbed the heiress by the hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, flustered and confused.

"Just c'mon!" Inuyasha pulled her onto a flat brown platform made for dancing just as the band struck the tune.

Kagome's jaw dropped at the introduction of "In the Mood" was heard throughout the ballroom, causing the hundreds of heads to turn in their direction.

Smiling, the dog demon situated the young woman so they could dance. Kagome's wide-eyed stare went back to their table, where Sango was giving her the thumbs up sign, Miroku was laughing, Sesshoumaru was staring, Kikyou was gaping, and the two old men were in shock. Her gaze was torn away as Inuyasha twirled her on the dance floor, his eyes twinkling.

"C'mon, Kagome," he grinned, "you don't want these people to think you can't dance."

The heiress' eyes flashed, taking his comment as a challenge. "Are you sure they'll be thinking about me?" She took his good hand and extending out, twirled into his body, coming into contact with his chest. "They'll be thinking _you_ can't dance after I'm done," she smirked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the woman's movements, but shook himself and began to dance, their bodies swaying to the music.

Back at the table, the 6 other people were watching the two dance in admiration. "They really do look handsome together, don't they?" Seiji sighed, his eyes sparkling.

Miroku was watching his friend and the heiress twirl and laugh to the music, envious of their fun. Without a second thought, he pulled Sango out of her seat and took her to the dance floor. Sango was speechless, surprised at the officer, but merely laughed it off and began to dance with him.

Soon after, more and more couples were joining in the fun, the band striking another jazzy tune after another. Even Sesshoumaru had to tap his foot to the catchy beat, his head swaying back and forth slightly. "So my brother isn't as incompetent as he looks," he commented, glancing at the stotic woman next to him.

Kikyou sat, staring at her younger sister who was laughing and enjoying herself. _How unbecoming,_ she thought bitterly. _And Jii-san was stupid enough to name HER his heir . . ._ she excused herself, leaving the table to go to the restroom.

Seiji and Kenji were clapping to the music, looking on at their grandchildren's fun. "I've never seen Kagome this happy since . . . well, you know," Taijiya-sama smiled.

"I know what you mean, my dear friend, I know what you mean . . ." Seiji choked back a tear as Inuyasha spun her once more with his good arm. _Inuyasha . . . arigatou . . ._

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were panting, their foreheads beaded with sweat. The hanyou looked down at his dancing partner, her face beaming with happiness. _So this is what she's really like . . ._ he thought, dipping her down low and causing her to gasp in enjoyment.

"Wow!" she laughed, gasping for breath.

Noticing that the dance floor was becoming a stuffy, he tugged on her arm. "Let's go outside for some air," he suggested in her ear, pulling her towards a balcony.

The night air greeted them as they burst through the glass doors, laughing and talking. "Did you see Sango when Miroku started doing his strange dance moves?" Kagome asked, holding her sides from laughing.

"Yep, I thought she was going to fall down laughing," he grinned, leading her to the ledge.

They stared out at Tokyo's illuminated city, the stars twinkling overhead. "How beautiful," Kagome breathed, leaning in closer to her body guard as a gust of wind blew.

Inuyasha held her protectively, shifting his shattered arm slightly. The heiress looked up, worried. "Are you alright? You shouldn't have been dancing with that arm."

"Feh, I'm fine," he snorted, pulling her closer in his arms. _She feels . . . right . . ._

Kagome stood back, his chest curving his with her back. _He feels . . . _

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at his golden eyes, her own coffee brown pools brimming with contemntment.

The hanyou shifted slightly, not knowing whether to ask the question that was burning his tongue. "Um . . ."

The heiress turned to face him directly, her face illuminated by moonlight. "Tell me," she said quietly, tilting her face up to his.

"Kagome . . . I have a confession to make," he blurted, turning his face away.

Alarmed, she stepped back, staring him straight in the eye. "What is it?"

_It's now or never . . ._ "Well, last night, when you were sleeping, you were having a nightmare, and you started glowing a white light, and then I tried to shake you awake but I was somehow transported into your dream, and I saw something," he intook a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for a slap or explosion of some kind. _Wow, I said that all with one breath . . ._

Kagome looked at him, her face pale and lips trembling. _Why did he have to bring THAT up? Oh kami, will I ever be freed from this curse? _"What exactly . . . did you see?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open, and seeing her calm but scared expression, muttered, "You were all beat up and crouching by a bush, and some guy came out behind a tree, but all I saw were his feet . . ."

The young woman intook a sharp breath, before turning away and looking back at the city. _That night . . . he saw me that night . . . but he didn't see who it was . . ._

"Gomen nasi, Kagome," he mumbled, his expression sad. He turned to go back into the ballroom when a small hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait," she whispered. Confused, Inuyasha stood still, gazing down at her.

"You saw nothing?" she asked again, her lip trembling.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, nothing; I just had to tell you . . . when that white light that engulfed me and took me into your dream, I felt like I was violating your privacy or something," he mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him, amazed. "You're not going to pry about who the guy was?"

The hanyou shook his head once more. "What happened back then is your business, not mine."

The heiress looked down, waiting a few seconds before speaking, her voice soft. "That white light . . . that was probably my miko power you saw. It usually glows around me when I'm scared or angry."

Inuyasha waited for a couple of seconds, while she continued.

"My miko powers have subconscious; it feels everything I feel, and more. I guess you can say it's more in tuned with my heart. When you shook me, your intentions were to wake me up, right?"

He nodded his head. "That was the idea."

"I guess that it sensed your need to protect me, in a sense," she said softly. "My powers trust you, like I do. You're not the first one to see me like that; Jii-san tried to wake me up once, but he was thrown back by the energy." She winced at the memory.

"So what makes me so special?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure . . ." she trailed off quietly. "That dream . . . that night . . . it still haunts me . . . "

She turned to face him, and met his strong chest. She looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes, before burying her head into him.

"I'm here, don't worry," he soothed. "My job is to protect you from harm, future or past."

He lifted her head slightly, and seeing the tears in her eyes, wiped them away with a clawed finger. He stared straight into her coffee-brown eyes, his heart melting. He subconsicously began to lean down, as Kagome tilted her head higher, and without a second thought, pulled her into a heart-felt kiss.

_Kagome . . ._ he thought, intaking her sweet scent as he wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed, pushing up to deepen the kiss. _Inuyasha . . ._

* * *

_AU: _DUN DUN DUN!!! they've danced, they've confessed, they've kissed! now isn't that the cutest thing? but don't be fooled, it can't/doesn't end that easily! muahahah, sorry! so has Kagome given into Inuyasha? Who is that guy who haunts her dreams? What's Kikyou so angry about? gotta stay tuned to find out!

thanks for the reviews guys!

NOTE: I am going on a volleyball tournament tomorrow, and won't be back until late friday night. But do not fret! I will bring paper and pencils with me, so while we hang out, I'll be writing! wish us luck!


	21. Memories

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

* * *

It was a perfect picture: two people bathed in moonlight kissing, his head bent down as her's was tilted upward. Just like in the fairytales . . .

Or was it?

Inuyasha sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arm tighter around the young woman, massaging her back softly as he felt her soft lips against his. He felt her need, her desire . . . _Kagome . . ._

Kagome inhaled, Inuyasha's cologne mixing with the fresh smell of night. Her eyes fluttered slightly as a memory flashed before her eyes.

**Flashback**

_He bent down, claiming her lips as he pushed against the tree. She felt her body shudder as his strong body pressed up against her, the cool night air surrounding them as they were in the midst of their passion . . ._

**End Flashback**

Wanting more, the hanyou decided to take things a step further. He bent down a few more inches to take her lips more effectively, nibbling on her bottom lip for permission to enter.

The young heiress eyes shot open, the memory that hit her moments before rushing back in a mix of pain, confusion, and painful betrayal.

**Flashback**

_"Kagome . . ." he murmered against her cherry lips, nipping at her lips. "Kagome . . ."_

_The heiress sighed, slightly parting her mouth to give him access, her mind lost in confusion and emotions. The passionate moment was suddenly disrupted by a hard slap on the face._

_"You whore," he cursed, pulling her by the hair, tearing her away from in between the tree and himself. "You little whore . . ."_

**End Flashback**

The dog demon flinched at the sudden absence of a body in his arms, his lips hungering for the sweet cherry lips that were his only seconds before.

"Kagome?" He opened his eyes, only to find air in front of him. He blinked in confusion, his eyes roaming the semi-dark balcony. He glanced around him, before spying a crouched figure in the farthest corner away from him.

As he moved closer, he noticed it was Kagome, her body trembling as she was curled up in a ball. "Kagome!" he rushed to her side, only to have the girl whimper and scurry farther away.

"Onegai . . " she pleaded, her eyes filled with fear and tears, "Stay away . . ."

Inuyasha stared at the trembling figure before him, dropping to his knees in concern. "Kagome . . ." He reached out an arm to her.

"Don't hurt me!!" she screamed, jumping up and rushing towards the door leading back to the party. "Stay away . . ." her eyes were wide and unseeing, as if she didn't see her body guard kneeling dumbfounded in front of her.

He stared at her, her rumpled state staring wildly back at him. "Stop hurting me . . ." she whispered, before rushing back inside to the ballroom.

The hanyou was left there, kneeling and cradling his bad arm which she unconsciously pushed when she jumped from him, staring at the empty place where she first stood.

_What did I do?_

* * *

Sango and Miroku were back at the table, breathless and laughing from their little dancing fiasco. While attempting to twirl his dance partner, the monk had backed into the punch table, sending the bowl flying across the room and landing at the feet of Kikyou, who had just been returning from the restroom. Although none of the punch had spilled on her, the ladel in which people used to pour the liquid had fallen right in the middle of her dress, becoming stuck in her clevage.

She had run out of the room at the laughs and stares, embarrassed and furious, and stomped back into the restroom to compose herself once again.

The demon slayer and monk were about to stand for another round of salsa dancing that the band had struck up when Sango noticed a figure rushing from the balcony and making her way out the ballroom with little attention as possible. Tugging on her companion's sleeve, she pointed discreetly at the rushing figure.

As Miroku looked at the direction of the woman, her face slightly turned, giving him a side-view of her face.

"It's Kagome!" he whispered in her ear, excusing themselves from the table as they made their way to the figure.

---------------------------

Kagome ran as far as she could as soon as she was out of sight, stumbling as she dodged people. Not knowing where she was going, she ran blindly, her tears blurring her vision as she pushed the first door she came upon on her right. She entered quickly, before slamming it shut behind her.

She had entered another ball room, smaller and darker than the one the party was held in. She was relieved to find no one in sight, the only source of light was the luminosity of the moon. There were no chairs to sit on, save for the piano resting near the only enormous window in the vicinity.

Calming herself down a bit, she took a deep breath and walked towards the piano, sitting on the bench. The heiress glanced out the window, the full moon shining down on her.

Kagome laid her head down on the piano, her arms resting underneath her head. She closed her eyes, two tears leaking out.

_That man . . . that bastard won't leave me alone . . . after all this time, after all these years . . .he still haunts me . . . _

She clenched her eyes tight, her hands tightening into fists. _He won't let me forget about him . . .he made sure of that . . . damn it all . . . I can't move on . . . I can hardly think . . ._

The heiress opened her shining eyes, her eyes looking up towards the glowing white orb in the sky. _Inuyasha . . . I . . . don't know how I feel about him . . . I feel so happy, so content when I'm around him . . . but . . ._

Tears began to flow freely down her face, Kagome hanging her head in shame. _I can't move on . . . that bastard made sure I wouldn't move on . . . he probably hates me . . . when I looked at him earlier . . . I didn't see him . . . I saw . . ._

She shook her head, the droplets of water escaping her face. Her tear-filled eyes fell on the piano, a thought springing to her head. _I haven't for awhile . . .but maybe it'll clear my mind . . ._

* * *

Miroku and Sango headed down the same hallway they saw the heiress run down a few minutes earlier. As they saw the many doors, they looked each other in confusion. "Did you see which one she went in?"

Sango shook her head. "The only way is to open each one."

As they were about to start looking, another figure approached them from behind, his silver hair hanging loosely around his sad face.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, turning to his former partner. "What happened?"

The hanyou opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. _I don't even know what happened . . . _

Sango eyed him critically, before putting two and two together. "Did something happen between you and Kagome?"

He stared at her for a moment, before nodding dumbly. "I'm not sure what though . . ."

"What happened?" she demanded, suddenly becoming very defensive of her already broken friend. _If he broke her heart I swear . . ._

"We were talking out in the balcony . . ." he began, his eyes still dull. "And then we kissed."

Miroku's jaw dropped, while the dmeon slayer gasped in shock. "What did she do?"

"She seemed alright at first . . . but then she pulled away and ran into a corner, trembling, and started saying "don't touch me" and "don't hurt me" . . . then she ran out."

Silence fell on the three, realization finally dawning on them. "I . . . reminded her of _him_, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely, his voice cracking. _Damnit . . . how could've I made such a mistake?_

The demon slayer opened her mouth to respond when a slow, melancholy melody filled the hallways. The three looked up at the music, when Sango's eyes widened.

"I know that song . . ." she whispered.

She quietly walked a few doors down, putting her ear to a door where the music was coming from. She motioned to the two men, and as they walked closer, opened the door a crack to hear a voice accompany the song.

_"This doubt is screaming in my face,_

_This familar place sheltered and concealed_

_And if this night won't let me rest_

_Don't let me second guess_

_What I know to be real_

_Put away all I know for tonight_

_And maybe I just might learn to let it go_

_Take my security from me_

_Maybe Finally I won't have to know everything . . ."_

Inuyasha breathed as the beautiful voice floated to his ears, the sad tune making the lyrics sad and fragile. He watched as Sango's eyes filled with tears, biting her lip to prevent her emotions get the better of her.

Confused, the hanyou wondered what was making her cry. Leaning forward, he peered into the darkly lit room, his eyes falling on the pianst/vocalist.

Her black gown spilled around her, her hair falling messily down her face, her fingers moving smoothly across the keys. Her features were illuminated by the soft moonlight, giving her the appearance of an ethereal princess.

Seeing that she was alright, Inuyasha pulled back, closing the door behind him. Looking at the curious faces of his two companions, he shook his head. "She needs time," he replied shakily.

The monk and demon slayer nodded, and giving one last glance at the hanyou, made their way back to the ballroom, no doubt where Seiji was waiting for them.

Inuyasha watched as they walked down the hallway before disappearing around the corner. He sighed, letting the music fill his ears as he sank down beside the door, leaning his head against the wall.

_I'll be here, Kagome . . . I won't let you go through this alone . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ another chapter out . . . do you guys think the plot is going a little too fast? I would really appreciate your comments . . .

thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting this story to be a hit!

stay tuned!


	22. Silence

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

Kagome's fingers flew gracefully across the keys, playing a familar yet melancholy tune. Words sprang forth from her heart and out of her mouth, the lyrics expressing the pain she felt.

_'I got nothing left to defend_

_I cannot pretend that everything makes sense_

_But does it really matter now_

_If I do not know how to figure this thing out_

_I am against myself again trying to fit these pieces in . . . '_

Her voice died away as the song ended, the pressure of the keys becoming softer and softer. In a matter of moments, she was left in silence once again. She glanced around her, hoping no one had come in during her little session.

_I feel so helpless . . . so defeated . . . I feel like I'm being controlled from afar . . ._

She sighed, closing the piano and rising from her seat. _Jii-san must be worried . . . I've been gone for awhile . . ._

Walking across the room at a snail's pace, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. The heiress winced as she saw the dead figure staring at her, skin pale, eyes dull with pain. Kagome tried the best she could to rearrange her disgruntled hair, but her efforts were in vain. She pulled out the pins, letting her hair fall freely around her.

She examined her dress next, smoothing out the wrinkles and adjusting the dress itself. After another once-over, she reluctantly decided that she was presentable, and exited the room.

Only to trip over a pair of legs.

Kagome caught herself before she fell, whipping around, wondering what in the world was in the hallway. Her eyes widened to find her body-guard sprawled on the carpeted floor, fast asleep.

_Inuyasha . . ._ She crouched down, looking in curiousity at his sleeping face. _He looks like an angel . . ._

She reached out a shaky arm to touch his face, but quickly pulled it back. The young woman averted her eyes, ashamed. _He probably doesn't want me to touch him . . . not after the way I blew him off . . ._

She looked longingly back at the sleeping hanyou, her face distorted with need. _Inuyasha . . . why did you come after me? _She bit her lip, fighting the urge to touch him. Flashes of their brief but beautiful moment on the balcony burned her mind, her eyes tearing up. _Gomen . . . gomen . . ._

Making sure his left arm was secure, she reluctantly left the sleeping young man in the hallway.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the party, and their little incident. Life resumed as normal, but Seiji was disappointed to see that the two young adults were no longer as close as they were before. He had suspected that something happened the night of the party, but he couldn't get either of them to talk.

He sighed, and glanced at the hanyou by his side. He had been unusually quiet the last couple of days, replying with only a gruff "yes" or "no", and only snorting at his jokes. Kagome wasn't any better either.

Looking across the table, he spied his granddaughter stirring her oatmeal with her spoon, her face blank and expressionless. Every time he tried to speak with her, his granddaughter merely stared at him, her uncomprehending look scaring him. The heiress had doned her formal business clothing once again, the casual clothes long gone.

What confused Seiji even more was their refusal to communicate with each other. He would sometimes leave them in a room, only to peek at them through a crack in the door. The woman went on her daily business, the hanyou in the farthest corner away from her, fiddling with his own things. Once in a while he would catch a longing glance from Inuyasha to Kagome, but moments later it was usually replaced with his cool mask.

_He's starting to remind me of his older brother,_ he mentally groaned, dropping the spoon on his bowl with a loud clatter. The only reaction he recieved from the other two were a raised eyebrow from the dog demon and the slight pause in the heiress' circular movements.

Seiji had remembered his attempts to get the two back on good terms; making them run errands for him, having Kagome work at his office to keep the two under his nose . . . but his efforts were futile. Kagome did what she was told, but all without uttering a single syllable to her body guard. Inuyasha followed her around, but kept a safe distance away.

The old man cleared his throat, about to announce his latest plan to get the two to talk. "Kagome, dear," he began, hoping that he would get more than a simple sigh this time.

Unfortunately, his hopes came crashing down when not even a sigh was heard. To inform him that she was listening, she set down her spoon, putting her hands in her lap.

Mr. Higurashi looked worriedly at his granddaughter. _She's getting worse . . . Inuyasha! _he mentally called the dog demon to his side.

_What?_ he answered impatiently, not looking up from his own breakfast.

_Has Kagome talk to you yet?_

No answer. Inuyasha refused to reply, like all those times before. _What in the world happened?!?!?_ The old man wondered frustratedly, shaking his head. "Kagome, I would appreciate a little more acknowledgement."

The woman, too, didn't reply. She remained as she was, her hands folded in her lap. Knowing that his attempts were worthless, he grudgingly began to speak.

"The shrine has been fixed from last week's vandalism," he announced, folding the napkin on his lap. "You'll be moving there later today. I've called your mother, and she'll be arriving the day after tomorrow, as well as Souta."

Seiji bit his lip as silence answered him once again. _It's like I'm talking to statues!_

"As for you, Inuyasha," he turned to the silver-haired man, "I will appreciate it if you would move into the Shrine along with her."

Finally, the reaction he had been hoping for had come. Kagome's head had shot up like a bullet, her dull eyes momentarily flashing, although she didn't say a word.

Inuyasha noticed the heiress as well, and looked up. Feeling her body guard's eyes on her, she quickly averted her eyes and assumed her previous hunched position.

The old man inwardly rejoiced. _Finally! Maybe this whole body guard in the Shrine will work after all!_ He waited patiently for the hanyou to respond, and was reward with a small grunt.

"It's settled then; Kagome, you'll move back this afternoon." Another idea struck the plotting old man's head as he uttered his sentence. _What better way to mend things than good ol' fashioned time?_

Inuyasha must have heard his thoughts, for his eyes rose to meet his. Letting his eyes twinkle, Seiji cleared his throat once more.

"As for the campaign . . . Kagome, you have been working hard this past week with me, and now I have another assignment for you."

"At the shrine, there are some old scrolls and records that date back hundreds of years; I want you to spend most of your time at the Shrine researching the actual dates and events that revolve around the village."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, realizing what her grandfather had just assigned her. _I'll be spending _all_ my time at the Shrine? With . . . him?  
_

Seiji coughed, and rose from the table. "I expect the project will take you a couple of weeks; I'll be calling every other day to check up on your work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be heading towards the office."

He left the dining area, leaving the two alone once again. Thoughts were rushing through their mind as Seiji's order sank in.

_Weeks? With Inuyasha? _She let her eyes drift slightly upward, falling on a frowning body guard. _I knew it . . . he doesn't want to be around me . . . he's disgusted at me . . . I bet he's regretting kissing me . . . a broken, marred thing like me . . ._ She averted her eyes, forcing back tears that threatened to spill.

_That old man has been plotting to have us talk to each other for the past week,_ Inuyasha thought grumpily. He gazed at the young woman across the table, her face hidden by her hair. He sighed, before stretching out his left arm which recently healed. _She's angry with me, I know it . . . I should've known she wasn't ready . . . she probably thinks I'm some sorta lecher that preys on defenseless women . . . kami, if I was her, I would be disgusted with myself . . ._

Inuyasha stood from the table, walking towards the foyar to go start the car. "I'll be in the car when you're ready," he grunted, passing by the still woman. He heard no reply, but knew that she wanted to go out to get a few things before she went home. _She's a woman after all . . . women always need to shop . . ._

Kagome listened as his footsteps became fainter, and the sound of a slamming door audible. She released her control, letting the tears fall down her face. _His tone . . . he IS disgusted at me . . . _

Hearing the honk of a horn, she quickly wiped her face, grabbing her purse that lay beside her. _Might as well get this over with . . . _

* * *

_AU:_ awww, now they're not talking to each other! but on the bright side . . .they're going to have to live in an even closer proximity! what will happen next? stay tuned . . .

thanks for all the reviews!


	23. Voices

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

"Thank you, come again."

Kagome managed to crack a smile at the cashier before grabbing her shopping bags. She bowed slightly, and turned to the exit.

After her and Inuyasha had left, she had muttered something about new bed sheets, and the hanyou wordlessly drove her to the mall. As she had expected, the car ride had been silent, only feeding on her fears. _He really despises me now . . . _

When they had entered the mall, the heiress was slightly relieved to have some space between them. She walked hurridly to the bedding department, where momentarily she had lost her body guard. She searched for suitable bedsheets for the new occupant for her home, her miko senses alerting her that he was nearby.

_Just because we're not on speaking terms doesn't mean he can't sleep decently,_ she had mused, picking out red sheets with lighting bolt pillow covers. Just as she had made her way to the front counter, she spotted Inuyasha through the corner of her eye, leaning against the wall with a cool expression on his face. She felt his eyes follow her as she paid for her purchases, attempting to hide the sheets from him.

Kagome sighed, and walked towards the exit. Glancing at the wall where he previously was stationed, she noticed he was no longer there. Confused momentarily, she walked outside, looking around to see if he was in any other stores.

"Done?" a gruff voice behind her asked. The heiress nearly jumped out of skin, whirrling around to come face to face with his tight black shirt-clad chest.

She lifted her head slightly, her coffee-brown eyes clashing with his golden pools. Turning away, she nodded, and headed towards the parking lot.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, before following. _What's she up to?_ he wondered, walking a few feet behind her. He remembered the shock and surprise that he had seen in her eyes moments before, causing his own heart to skip a beat, which was then replaced by saddness and remorse, before completely severing the brief contact.

_She looked alive for about .5 seconds . . ._ he thought, sticking his left hand into his pocket to search for the keys. _If only she could look like that all the time . . . instead of the lifeless doll she is . . ._

* * *

Kagome stretched her legs, stepping out of the car. She shielded her eyes from the blaring sun as she gazed up the long staircase that led up to the Shrine. _I'm home . . ._

She pulled her bags out of the back seat of the jaguar while Inuyasha went around back to pull his own luaguage out of the trunk. He glanced at the miko, who seemed lost in her own thoughts, and sighed at the thought of climbing the long staircase.

They trudged up slowly, the hanyou balancing the heavy bags on his arms. _Why the hell did I pack so much?_ Though not out of breath, he was clearly peeved, and stole another glance his female companion. Kagome was climbing the steps, her own duffel bag slung over her small shoulder, her face peaceful. _She's glad to be home . . ._

Reaching the top of the stairs, they made their way across the courtyard, towards the small house at the end. Kagome set down one of her bags to search for her keys in her purse, and opened the front door.

Entering the house, Inuyasha recalled the familar surroundings around him. _It seems like forever since I was first here . . ._

As he gazed at the large living room, he noticed that Kagome was no longer with him. Dropping his bags at the bottom of the stairs, he followed her scent into the kitchen, where she was checking on the food in the fridge.

_Nothing seems to be spoiled,_ the heiress thought, _but I need to go grocery shopping later . . ._ Her eyes flickered toward the doorway as a flash of white entered her vision. _I could just walk to the store . . . no need to recruit him for a ride._

She turned just as Inuyasha looked out the window, giving her a chance to escape into the living room without his gaze upon her. _Won't stay like that for long . . ._

Sure enough, a few moments later she felt his presence behind her again. "C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," she said quietly, grabbing her bags and purchases. Unfortunately, fate wasn't kind to her, because the sudden addition of weight didn't support her body, and she went tottering backwards, right into Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his strong arms reach around her, catching her from falling. Her back was now closely pressed against his chest, his heartbeat noticable.

Flustered, she quickly got up again, muttered a quick 'gomen', and rushed up the stairs, bags in tow.

Inuyasha stared at the retreating woman. _I . . .nevermind . . ._ he gathered his own bags, and followed her up.

As he reached the landing, he noticed a semi-long hallway with about 6 doors. The one of the immediate left was open, the hanyou remembering that it was Kagome's room. Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, he waited outside, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

Exiting her room, the heiress noticed the still figure opposite her door, looking cool and sophistcated. She stood still for a moment, taking in his sight as she gazed at him, until his eyes shot open. "What?"

"Nothing," she returned, motioning him to follow her. Unfortunately for her, the only guest room in the house was right next to her bedroom.

"You can stay here," she mumbled, opening the door to reveal an identical room to hers, the walls bare and bed naked. Kagome entered the room after Inuyasha, pulling out the sheets and pillow covers that she had bought earlier. "I knew you liked red," she said quietly, laying them on the bed.

Surprised at her generous attitude, he nodded, sitting on the bed and faced her. "Kagome . . .we need to . . ."

The heiress' head shot up, her eyes wide. _He's going to ask me about the night of the party . . . no . . ._

"get some groceries." he finished, a little confused at her shocked expression. _Huh?_

"Oh, yeah, we'll go later," she answered, turning to leave the room. "If you need anything, I'll be right next door."

The hanyou nodded, watching her leave and close the door behind her. Sighing, he glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the sheets next to him. _She actually bought these for me . . ._

He threw his legs on the bed, laying down on the soft mattress. _We haven't talked in awhile . . . _

Inuyasha snorted, closing his eyes. _What am I saying? Why am I beating myself over a woman? I've gotten weaker over the past few weeks . . ._

_Or maybe you have a soft spot for Kagome . . ._

His eyes flew open, his consicious bothering him again. _A soft spot? For her?!?!_

_You DID enjoy the little intimate thing on the balcony . . . and what was with the whole, 'I won't let you go through this alone . . .'_

Inuyasha bit his lip. _I was caught up in the moment . . . I couldn't be held responsible for my actions . . ._

_Uh huh . . . _

He rolled his eyes, sitting up once more. "I can't be falling for her," he gritted, "I can't . . . I won't . . ."

_Keep telling yourself that . . ._

"Shut up!" he growled, clenching his fists. "She can't love, not now . . . not anymore . . ."

_Are you sure?_

"Yes!! How can she? Her life's been scared for life because of some bastard!"

_And you think she can't love anymore?_

"Yes . . . no . . . wait . . . why would I care? It's not like I love her or anything . . ."

_Stop denying your feelings . . ._

"What feelings?" he grunted, covering his ears. "I don't love her, she doesn't love me; we don't even talk! End of story!"

_How do you know she doesn't love you? She did KISS you, didn't she?_

"But she pulled away, remember that genius?"

_True . . . but she was yours even it was only for a few moments . . ._

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart stopping. _Could it be possible that she . . .loves me? _

"But she can't! She can hardly move without thinking about that fool! She doesn't even trust a living soul!"

_She trusts you, you know . . ._

The hanyou opened his mouth, closing it again when he realized he had no comeback. "Well, I don't love her!" he hissed, waiting for his conscience's response.

_But you do, Inuyasha . . . you do . . ._

* * *

_AU:_ so . . . what'd you guys think? Inuyasha crazy yet, or what? lol, DUN DUN DUN! does he love her? your conscience never lies, you know . . . alright, so what do you guys think is gonna happen next? haha, I gotta keep you guessing, you know! So Inuyasha's busy getting comfortable in Kagome's house . . . what'll happen when she starts researching? just gotta wait and find out . . .

by the way, I'm going to be gone thursday, friday, saturday, and I'm coming back sunday . . . why, you ask? I'm going to leadership camp! yeaah, I got to go cause I'm class president . . . it's all good though! I'll probably put in one more chapter before I leave, so don't fret! Besides, I'll only be gone three nights . . . it's not THAT long . . . lol . .

thanks for all the reviews!


	24. Reunion

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha. . .

ROCK ON!!

* * *

Kagome glanced nervously behind her, her eyes searching for a certain hanyou. _Damn this huge grocery store . . ._

The heiress had come into Inuyasha's room earlier after hearing him arguing, wondering who in the world he was talking to. For her concern and curiousity, she recieved a pale faced-glare from him.

Staring at him with dull eyes, she bowed out of the room, about to return to her own privacy when he called out and gruffly asked if they could go food shopping. He was 'hungry.'

So there they were, in the grocery store, Kagome pushing a cart-full of produce and items that she had collected strolling down the 25 of 50 aisles. Her body guard had entered with her, but somewhere along the way she had lost him.

_Where is he . . ._ she peeked down another aisle, hoping to catch a glimpse of a silver-haired man. No luck.

_Ai, this is hopeless!_ She sighed in frustration, pulling herself and the cart at a standstill. _Knowing him, he'll probably find ME . . ._

She looked around, noticing that she was in the oriental section. Having a sudden craving for oden, she pushed the cart once more, her heels clicking rhythmically against the tiled floor.

_It's been over a week . . . a week since Jii-san asked me to join a campaign . . . a week since the car bombing and the break in . . . a week since I met Inuyasha . . ._

Kagome stopped at the sauces, facing the many bottles but never really seeing them. _Inuyasha . . . what is it about him? He's stupid, mean, hot-headed, tempermental . . ._

_And a great kisser . . ._

Her face blushed a deep red, her hands automatically reaching to feel her hot face. _A great kisser?!?! Whoa there, Kagome . . . but it's true . . . _

She shook her head furiously. _No! I can't . . . I mustn't . . . that . . . he . . . _

_Besides . . . I bet he's still angry about me running away from him the night of the party . . . we're not even on speaking terms . . ._ Kagome was determined to push away her feelings, but she couldn't help the bottomless pit feeling that was churning in her stomach.

_Wait, why do I care? It's not like I like him . . . sure, he's a good friend . . . when he's nice . . ._

The heiress took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily and glancing to her left. Her face turned white and her eyes dialated at the person she saw.

_No!!! Kami . . . please . . . what is he doing back in town?!?!_

She felt her knees shake in fear, holding onto the cart for support. Unfortunately the cart smashed into the shelves in front of it, causing a loud smash, and catching the attention of the person she detested the most.

Her eyes widened even more as the man turned around, his piercing eyes falling on her. _Oh kami . . .please don't let him recognize me . . ._

Kagome froze, every fiber in her body shaking. The man stared at her for awhile, before a sly grin crept on his face. He sauntered over to her, his slow stride she had admired striking fear into her soul.

"Kagome," his low voice rumbled, his grin turning into a smirk. "How've you been?"

The heiress desperately tried to keep her mouth shut, and her hands trembled as her voice blurted, "What are you doing back in town?"

The man frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I would think that you would be _estatic_ to see me," he said, his voice full of venom.

She made no move to speak, past memories flashing before her eyes, a painful burning in her heart flamed. Kagome was about to faint when she saw his hand reach out to her, another smirk covering his face.

Kagome shut her eyes tight, hoping and praying that he would disappear. _Kami . . . please . . . help me!!!!_

When no contact between his hand and her body was made, she slowly cracked an eye open. He was standing, frozen, his eyes narrowing. Opening both of her eyes, she noticed that he was trying to sense something . . . or someone.

"We'll finish this later," he said maliciously, his eyes glinting evily.

The heiress watched in relief and shock as he retreated, disappearing down the aisle and down the corner.

"Kagome?"

The familar voice called out to her, but she couldn't move. Inuyasha looked curiously at her, noticing her pale face and terror-filled expression. Dropping the armful of ramen in the cart, he quickly rushed in front of her.

"Kagome!" he repeated, waving his hands in front of her. Her eyes met his, wide and unseeing. The hanyou was terrified at the state the heiress was in.

"Snap out of it, you stupid girl!" he demanded, grabbing on of her arms. He was startled to find her skin cold to the touch, as if she was dead.

"Wake up!!" he yelled, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her hard. The young woman shook violently under her body guard's actions, her body limp as she was jerked back and forth.

Suddenly, Kagome snapped out of it, gasping for air. Inuyasha let her go, his eyes wide and scared.

The heiress panted, grasping onto Inuyasha's arm for support. Her knees still wobbled, her eyes still wide, and her mind still in shock as she clung to him.

The hanyou held onto her, wondering what the hell happened. "Kagome," he repeated, his voice softer and calmer.

She raised her eyes, staring up into his golden pools. "Inu . . . yasha?" she breathed, her voice trembling with fear.

"What happened?" he demanded, checking her over to make sure there were no cuts or bruises.

"Was here . . . so scared . . . came and . . . talked to me . . ." she choked, her bottom lip trembling.

"Who was here? Who talked to you?!" Inuyasha was fearful. _I shouldn't have left her alone . . ._

Kagome didn't answer, but kept on trembling and muttering words to herself. Glancing around, Inuyasha realized that this was no place for her to have a mental breakdown. "C'mon," he urged, pulling her into his arms as he pushed the cart and made their way to the check out counter.

After an abnormally long line and annoying slow service, the two managed to leave the store, Inuyasha's arms filled with groceries as he directed her to the car. Kagome was still shaking, still talking to herself. She was catching people's attention in the line, but she didn't care. Trying to help, he glowered protectively over her, glaring at anyone who made eye contact.

Ushering her into the passenger seat, he hurridly dumped all the groceries in the trunk, before going back to her side of the car and opening the door. Her state scared him. She was rocking back and forth in the seat involuntarily, her hands clasped in her lap as she mumbled words.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" he ordered, kneeling in front of her and pulling her hands into his own. This pulled the woman out of her trance, her dull brown eyes meeting his own.

Inuyasha was relieved to have her stop when she suddenly started screaming.

"Stay away!! Leave me alone!!!"

The hanyou winced at her volume, but was determined not to leave her. A brief memory of the night of the party flashed before him, her expression the same as the one she wore when she went balistic on the balcony. _Not this time . . . I won't let her run away this time . . ._

"Shut up, stupid girl!! It's me, Inuyasha!!" he bellowed, clasping his hands around her head.

This silenced her, her eyes finally clearing and seeing the actual person before her. "Inuyasha!" she gasped out, falling into his arms.

"Sssh, I'm right here," he grumbled softly, holding her as she began to sob. "I'm right here, stupid girl . . . stop bawling already."

But she contiuned to cry, much to Inuyasha's dismay. "Hold on a sec, let's go somewhere else to talk other than a parking lot."

He quickly pulled away, glancing quickly at her teary face, his heart breaking at her state. Making sure all limbs were inside, he shut the door, rushing over to the driver's side and starting the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her once more.

Kagome shook her head, but choked out a soft, "yes." Shaking his own head, the body guard pulled out of the parking lot and made his way toward the coast.

Inuyasha drove for about ten minutes, reaching the cliffy borders of Japan's coast. Knowing a scenic view sight, he pulled into the small parking lot and turned to the young woman next to him. She had fallen asleep.

Sighing, he stepped out of the car, going to the other side and opening the passenger's side. Her head bobbed slightly as he shook her gently. "Kagome, wake up."

The heiress stirred, her bleary eyes opening and meeting Inuyasha's face. However, it must not have been her body guard's face she had seen, for she started screaming again.

"Leave me alone! Can't you just let me be?!?" she yelped, curling into the fetal position. Panicking, Inuyasha shook her hard. "Woman! It's me, Inuyasha! For the last time, snap out of it!"

Kagome began to gasp as she was shaken hard, the color returning to her face and her seeing his face for the first time. "Inuyasha?" she stared, her voice soft and trembling.

"Yeah it's me; do you remember what happened?" he asked, looking intently at her.

A brief memory of the grocery store was all it took to send Kagome into tears once again. "There . . . back in town . . . so scared . . ." she blubbered, crying into Inuyasha's shirt as he held her.

"Not this again . . . I swear, you're like a damn faucet," he grumbled, pulling her out of the car and towards a bench that stood nearby. He gently sat both of them down, letting her cry as he remained quiet.

_What the hell happened? _

Soon, her sobs subsided, her voice hiccuping with exhaustion.

"Done yet?" he asked, reaching into his pocket to draw out a handkerchief. The hanyou wiped her face softly, placing the cloth on her lap.

Kagome nodded, the spasms slowly disappearing. "I, ah, gomen," she whispered, staring out into the vast blue ocean.

Inuyasha remained silent, giving her time to sort out her thoughts before asking, "What happened back there?" he turned towards her, watching in dismay as her face began to pale once more. But she didn't break down as she did before.

The heiress sat for a moment, before raising her own eyes to meet Inuyasha's.

"In the grocery store . . . I saw . . . him . . ."

"Him?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes widening with realization.

Sighing, she slowly nodded, averting her eyes to the ground as a tear fell on her lap. "Yeah . . . him . . . the man I gave my heart to . . . the man I had trusted my life with . . ."

Kagome trailed off, before finishing with a whisper.

" . . . the man that tried to kill me in a park two years ago . . ."

* * *

_AU:_ muahaha, what a cliffhanger!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!! the man she despised is back . . . what's going to happen next? lol, don't you think this is nice, especially since I'll be gone for the next three nights?

So what'd you guys think of the chapter? Love it? Hate it? I'd appreciate some reviews . . .

oh yeah, some guys have been asking me if I'm going to make Inuyasha a human . . . I'm not quite sure at the moment, seeing as demons are allowed to roam freely during this time . . . just gotta wait and find out . . . hehehe

stay tuned!!!


	25. Identity

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

-------------------------

"Kill . . .you?" Inuyasha choked, his eyes widening. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, that was the only thing that came from his mouth.

Kagome, who previously was ready to jump into his arms from fright, now had an expression of regret on her face. _. . . I shouldn't have said that . . ._

"Kagome . . ." the hanyou started, seeing the change of look on her face.

The heiress turned her head away from his, staring off into the setting sun in the distance. The sky was streaked with pink, orange, red, and yellow, the blue fading into a darker hue. _Reminds me days back when . . ._

She shut her eyes, cutting off any tears that threatened to spill. Despite her efforts, she still felt the moisture on her eyelashes as she slowly opened them again.

_I have to stop living in the past . . . _A slight stir behind reminded her that her bodyguard was still there. _I need to move on . . . I can't dwell on past events . . ._

Inuyasha watched the woman carefully, his suspicions heightening. "We don't have to talk about it," he said in a gruff voice. He began to stand when a small, fragile hand reached out and grabbed his own rough, tanned one.

"Wait," a meek voice whispered.

Surprised, the hanyou looked down to see Kagome's face turned up to his, her eyes wide and shining. "Don't leave me."

The dog demon opened his mouth in surprise. "What makes you think I'd leave you?" he asked softly, his words of comfort rewarded with a small smile. He sat back down, never releasing the grip on her hand

Kagome relaxed, her muscles releasing some of the tension she had built up over the past hour. "Arigatou," she whispered, leaning in closer to him as a breeze picked up.

"Inuyasha, well, I--" she chuckled bitterly, "I don't even know where to begin."

"You don't have to tell me," Inuyasha said, "Not unless you want to."

The miko glanced at the demon by her side. "I wouldn't be wondering where to begin if I didn't want to tell you," she chided softly, her eyes briefly flashing amusement.

The hanyou frowned and began to retort when Kagome cut him off. "I was 16, only a junior in highschool," she began, her eyes glazed with pain from the memories.

"I was never much of the party girl. I prefered a quiet life, even after Jii-san named me to take over after him. My total number of boyfriends at that age was one: it was with Hojo, a boy I grew up with. He had a strange infatuation with me, and I thought I'd give him a chance. But, we soon realized that it wouldn't work out."

She took a deep breath to calm her already-shaking voice. "I didn't consider myself popular at school. I had a handful of close friends that I stuck with, but other than that, I hardly socialized. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Sango . . . we were inseparable."

"At the time, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were dating; Sango and I weren't. There were countless numbers of blind dates and double dates that never did turn out well. After the first two I tried to avoid them, along with Sango, but that didn't last long."

"One week, Yuka suggested we go out to a nightclub on the following weekend. According to her, we were 'almost out of highschool' and 'needed to live our lives.' I was hesistant at first, but when I saw that Sango agreed, I decided to go."

"It was a regular nightclub. Dancing all over the place, dark corners where couples did who knows what. I clearly remember that I hated the place; it smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. I tried to find Sango, but she was off talking to an old aquaintance she had seen. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were all on the dance floor with their boyfriends, having a good time. I had never danced with a boy like they were doing, and their movements were making me blush. So, being the naive girl I was, left the club."

"I walked outside, intaking the fresh air. I was about to call a taxi when a lone figure leaning against the side of the building caught my eye. That was the first time I laid my eyes on him."

Kagome bit her lip, biting back the tears. She leaned closer to Inuyasha, the air around them suddenly cold. She felt his strong arm surround her petite form, but refused to look him in the eye. She kept on talking.

"We talked for awhile, and he seemed like a gentlemen. He came from a wealthy family, his surname familar to my ears. It began to get late, and when I realized that my friends weren't coming out any time soon, he offered to give me a ride home. And I accepted."

"A few days later, I bumped into him again, this time outside Jii-san's office. He was running an errand for his Uncle who owned Wada Inc., a well-known construction company. He invited me out to lunch, and he took me to a nice restaurant on the edge of town. Again, we talked, and got to know each other better."

"By then, I was giddy about him. He called me every single night, and began to pick me up from school. Soon, I could no longer hide him from my family. I invited him to dinner with me, Mom, Souta, and Jii-san. At first, I thought everything was running smoothly, until Jii-san asked him a question about the company his uncle ran. I didn't know why, but he gave him a very stiff answer and left soon afterwards."

"I asked Jii-san about the conversation a few days later, and he simply told me to stay away from him. 'He's no good,' he told me. But I was infatuated, and didn't listen. I continued to see him."

"We soon became an official couple. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were thrilled, while Sango . . . Sango felt the same as Jii-san. I ignored her warning as well, but my heart began to sink. Her feelings had a reputation of being right."

"Months went by, and everything went by smoothly. He was as sweet as ever, buying me roses and presents for no reason at all. I was on cloud nine, and it felt like nothing could go wrong. But I was mistaken."

"A few months before my 17th birthday, he began to act strange. He became short-tempered, and he began to yell at me for little things. At first, I did my best to please him just to keep him happy. But my efforts soon turned into a defense. If I didn't keep him happy, he'd hit me."

"I was so scared the first time he beat me. He called me names and spat on me, but I had no reason why he was so angry. I tried to talk to him, but that only added to the beating."

"He was careful at first; he didn't beat me in places where it would be visible. But soon he didn't care, and many times I climbed through my window to get to my room to hide my swollen face from my mother."

Inuyasha was stunned. "He beat you for no apparent reason?"

"That's what I thought." Kagome hung her head, her voice cracking. "One day, I summed up the courage to ask him about it. He laughed in my face, and said that I should be grateful that he keeps me as his girlfriend considering the whore I was."

"I never knew he thought of me like that. But he did. He went on to saying how I wore short skirts and tight clothes to catch the attention of other guys. I never thought that I dressed like a prostitute, but I made the effort to change. I began to wear business clothes, calf-length skirts and long sleeved blouses. I hoped that it would end the beatings, but it didn't."

"I was confused, terribly confused. And to make matters worse, Kouga started hanging around me more than usual. He was a a close guy friend, and I knew that his company would only make matters worse around my boyfriend. I was right."

"He continued to beat me, his words cutting deep. By then I had no self-esteem whatsoever. I felt worthless and dirty."

Kagome cleared her throat, knowing what she had to say next. "A few days before my birthday, Kouga asked to meet me in the park to ask a question about an assignment. I thought it kind of strange to meet at the park for an assignment, but I went anyway. He took me into the woods, where he tried to . . . tried to rape me."

"I tried with all my might to get away, but I just couldn't. I was half-naked by the time I was found. At first I was grateful that someone found me, until I realized who it was."

"He scared Kouga off, leaving me alone with him. His eyes flashed with a ferocious anger, and from behind a bush he pulled out a large rod. He began striking me, beating me until I was numb."

The hanyou felt the young woman shudder, and felt the tear drops fall on his bare arm. He hugged her tighter, his warmth comforting her.

"I don't know why, but he suddenly stopped. I was crouched beside a large bush, when he disappeared behind a large tree and brought back a handkerchief. I was too frightened to push him away, but he wiped away some of the blood and helped me sit up."

"He comforted me, telling me it was alright, and placed a cell phone next to my leg. Softly, he told me to speak of this to no one, or else he would come back and finish the job. And with that, he left."

Inuyasha's anger flared up within him. _What kind of creature would beat a defensless . . ._

"I must have sat there for an hour," Kagome choked, her sobs wracking her body. "I knew I couldn't call Jii-san or Mom. So I called Sango. I waited for her car to turn up in the parking lot of the park before I stumbled out of the bushes, and fell unconscious."

She let out a cry and fell back, Inuyasha's arms winding around her like strong bands. "Sssh, it's done . . . it's over," he whispered, stroking her hair. Her sobs subsided enough to let her continue.

"I was told I was out of it for two weeks. After I woke, I couldn't find the courage to speak. I remained silent for a period of time, but I knew I couldn't stay like that for long. Reluctantly I began to speak, but I was never the same. I felt dead, broken."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt her tremble beneath him. _What kind of bastard would do such a thing? She didn't do anything . . . I have a feeling that this guy was up to something . . ._

"Kagome," he spoke softly, hugging her closer. "Kagome, what was this man's name?"

The bodyguard felt his heart break at the sounds that emitted from her small body. It took great control, but she managed to quiet her shaking body and cracking voice to blurt out,

"Wada. Naraku Wada."

----------------------------

_AU:_ omg, I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. When I came back from camp, I found out that I missed so much work, PLUS it was midterm week! gaaah, I was in so much trouble. But camp was fun! Hopefully this chapter made up for the long wait . . .

dun dun dun! the truth is out! the events of the night is finally revealed . . . including the guy who did such a dastardly deed. how will Inuyasha take this?

Stay tuned!


	26. Stranger

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------------

Inuyasha laid stretched out on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he needed sleep, but he couldn't get his mind off the woman resting next door.

He flipped onto his stomach, smothering his face into the pillow. He had managed to calm Kagome down enough to get her into the car and drive back home. The hanyou had quite a time juggling a half-conscious woman and 10 bags of groceries up the long flight of stone steps.

Inside the house, he quickly deposited Kagome on the couch while setting the groceries in the kitchen. Returning to the living room, he found the heiress in a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake her, he decided to leave her there while he put away the produce.

While in the kitchen, he kept an ear open for any sounds of movement from his charge, but none came, save for the occasional deep breaths and slight turn of the body. He proficiently found where everything went, and once again went to go check on Kagome. Still asleep, he decided that it was in her best interest not to wake her for dinner, and carried her carefully up the stairs, where he laid her down to bed.

Now alone, Inuyasha had wandered aimlessly around the house, taking in the photographs that adorned nearly every wall. He made himself a simple dinner, consisting of two cups of ramen and a soda. The hanyou turned on the television and flipped through the channels for about an hour, but nothing interested him. Grudgingly, he cleaned up after himself and decided to retire. That was at 6:30 p.m.

The body guard glanced at the alarm clock by the bedside. It flashed 7:30.

_I've been in here only for an hour?!?!?!_ Inuyasha groaned, throwing off the covers and sitting up. The night air was hot, and he rubbed his bare back. Standing, the blankets fell down, revealing the hanyou in nothing but a pair of red stripped boxers.

He walked towards the window, peering outside. The sun hadn't completely set yet, the sky still streaked faintly with orange. The hanyou stared out into the sunset when he frowned.

_Where's the moon?_ He stuck his head out the window, hoping that maybe it was behind the house. But there was no moon.

A sinking feeling filled his stomach, a familar draining of energy engulfing his body as he watched the sun sink lower and lower.

_Shit!_ He rushed to the door, swinging it open, not bothering to grab a shirt. He flew down the stairs, searching for the calendar that he had seen earlier. Finding it, he quickly looked for today's date.

**October 14**

_New Moon_

Inuyasha smacked his head against the wall repeatedly. _How the hell could I have forgot?!?!?!_

--------------------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, feeling a strange vibration. She moaned, sitting up in her bed as she glanced at her clock. 7:45 p.m.

She rubbed her eyes, before realizing that she was in her bedroom. _What am I doing in here?_

Suddenly, memories of her and Inuyasha at the coast came flooding back. She remembered confessing what happened that night two years ago, and how her body guard stayed by her side.

_Inuyasha . . ._ Stretching her arms, she wondered what the strange thumping noise was downstairs. Her heart fluttered at the thought of intruders in the house again, but remembered that Inuyasha was a hanyou. _Don't be stupid, Kagome. He'd know if someone was in the house._

Gingerly, she extended her legs, holding onto the bedpost as she stood. She walked shakily towards her dresser, catching a glimpse of her rumpled self. Her shirt and skirt were wrinkled, her hair messy. She grimaced at her state, and grabbed a hairbrush to try and straighten out some of the mess.

Walking over to her closet, she reached in and pulled out a pair of red doggy pajamas with a matching red shirt that read, "OSUWARI." Shrugging out of her day clothes, she tugged her night clothes on, and headed towards her door.

She paused at her doorway, wondering where her companion would be. The heiress walked over to his door, seeing it open, and peeked inside. No one there.

_Must have heard the thumping noise and went downstairs to check it out,_ she thought, reaching the top of the landing. She slowly treaded down the stairs, knowing that her body guard would hear her.

The rooms downstairs were dark; no lights were lit. Remembering that he had supernatural vision, she decided to leave the lights off. _I can find myself around without any light._

She was about to enter the living room when she heard scratching come from the kitchen. She froze, wondering what in the world it could be.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered into the darkness, hoping he would appear instantly. But he didn't.

"Inuyasha?" she repeated, her heart pounding. _Where was he?!?!?!_

The scratching became louder, and soon a distinct male voice could be heard grunting. Kagome's eyes widened with fright. _Intruders!!!_

Creeping slowly into the living room, she fumbled around for the baseball bat she knew Souta kept behind the television. Feeling the smooth surface of the wooden weapon, she tip toed over to the doorway of the kitchen and peered in.

Her heart froze at the sight. A dark figure was feeling against the walls, his long dark hair swaying in his movments. He appeared to be half-naked, his rippling muscles glistening.

_Muscles or not, he's gonna feel this bat on his body,_ she thought, raising the bat in her shaking hands. She crept closer to him, watching him carefully as he moved his hands across the wall. She watched in horror as his fingers slipped over the light switch, flipping the lights on.

_It's now or never . . . Inuyasha, when I find you, you're gonna get a piece of my mind for not staying around to protect me!_ She let out a war cry, letting the bat fall hard on the man's dark head.

"What the hell?!?" he yelled, spinning around, coming eye to eye with Kagome. The heiress nearly blushed at the handsome specimen that stood before her. His dark eyes flashed angrily at her, his dark hair looking soft to the touch.

"Who-who are you?!" Kagome stuttered, placing the bat protectively in front of her. "What do you want?!"

The handsome man blinked at her, his eyebrows etching in a frown. "Kagome?"

The heiress' jaw dropped. _He knew her?!?!_ "Who are you?!?" she demanded, more curious than furious.

The intruder blinked in confusion for a moment, before glancing at his own hands. A strange expression was swept on his face, and he sighed as he sank into a chair.

"Kagome, it's me," he responded wearily, burying his face in his hands.

"You? I've never seen you in my life!" she blurted, slowly lowering the bat. Somehow, she began to realize that he meant no harm.

Half of the man's face emerged from behind his hands, his dark eyes staring at her intently.

The woman gasped. _I know that look!_ She watched as his hands fell to his sides, and for the first time she recognized that jaw, that mouth, those eyebrows, that bone structure . . .

"Inuyasha?!?"

------------------------------

_AU:_ I made this chapter in a lighter mood than the previous one . . . so how'd you guys like it? so Kagome has now seen Inuyasha in his human form . . . DUN DUN DUN!! what'll happen next? haha . . .

to answer some questions, the man Kagome saw in the grocery store was Naraku, not Kouga. It may have been a bit confusing since I didn't introduce him until the end of chapter 25.

stay tuned!


	27. Emotions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

----------------------------

Kagome gaped at the young man that sat before her. _It's Inuyasha . . . but it isn't . . . what's going on?!!?_

The hanyou-turned human growled in annoyance as he felt the woman's eyes staring at him. His face was buried in his hands, half ashamed and half irritated that he neglected to check his 'time of the month'. "Would you stop it?" he growled, pulling his palms away from his cheeks and glaring at her.

The heiress instantly closed her mouth, embarrassed at her reaction towards his change. Finding her voice, she blurted, "I thought you were a dog demon."

"I am!" Inuyasha said defensively, propping his chin up with one fisted hand.

"But you're human," she said, pointing out the obvious.

"Really now?" he said saracstically, groaning once more at the reminder of his temporary state. "Just leave me alone," he said, his voice muffled by his palms that covered his face once more.

Kagome felt a pang of sympathy towards her body guard. _Something's telling me that he isn't a human on purpose . . ._ "Are you alright?"

There was a pause of silence, before Inuyasha's hysterical filled the void. "Alright? ALRIGHT? Look at me!" He stood from the table, the chair scraping against the floor as he poked himself in the chest. "I'M HUMAN!!! OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!!!!"

The woman stared at him, shocked and uneasy at his strange behavior. Seeing the startled look he gave his charge, he rolled his eyes and sank back down, only to find the chair a few feet away from his bottom. He fell onto the floor in a sound THUMP, followed by another loud groan.

Blinking, Kagome stared at the empty space where Inuyasha once stood. Standing, she walked around the table and squated by the hanyou who was cursing under his breath. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Inuyasha raked a hand through his hair, his frustration rising. Surprisingly, as he looked at the woman next to him, he suddenly felt at ease. Her chocolate pools, which were once cold as ice, were warm with sympathy and comfort. Her usually composed face was etched with concern, her head cocked to one side.

He finally saw Kagome's true nature: a kind, caring heart.

Flustered, he turned away abruptly, snorting. "Going on?"

Raising her eyebrows, Kagome shrugged off his comment and tried again. "You're human, and you're a bit nervous. I thoug--"

"Who said I was nervous?" Inuyasha retorted, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome felt her temper rising, but fought against it. _He was there for you . . . the least you could is be there for him. _She sat firm, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm staying right here until you tell me what's going on," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

The young man stared dumbfounded at the woman's persistance. _She's . . . actually staying? With me? While I'm weak in this state?_

Taking a peek closer, he glanced at her face for any sign of remorse or disgust. To his surprise, her look of sympathy and offer to help never left her eyes, regardless of the small pouting.

_She actually looks . . . kind of cute . . . ack! What am I thinking?!! Stupid human emotions . . ._ Reluctantly, he brought himself around, manuvering himself to face her better. "What do you want to know," he muttered, refusing to meet her gaze.

_He broke! _Kagome internally crowed. She quickly composed herself, taking a deep breath and leaning forward. "Well, for one thing, why are you human?"

Head still turned, Inuyasha gruffly replied, "I'm a hanyou; half human, and half demon. Once a month my . . . human blood takes over and I become mortal."

Kagome stared incrediously at him. "And that's a bad thing?" she blurted out, her eyes widening. "That's amazing!"

Inuyasha glanced over at her. "Amazing?"

"Well, sure," she said, readjusting her seated position. "I mean, you can take a break from your demonic side once a month. Isn't that relaxing towards you?"

"Relaxing? I'm weak!" he sputtered, feeling completely helpless. "I can't even protect you," he added, hoping to disuade her optimistic attitude.

"You're not weak," Kagome argued, reaching out to tug on his arm. Her strong grip surprised the hanyou, and he was forced to stare her straight in the eye. "Don't you get tired of being a demon sometimes? With your sensitive hearing and nose . . . I mean, sure, they can be useful, but don't you sometimes wish that you could block out the snoring of a person at night who lives three blocks away?"

He stared at her in awe. _I never thought of it that way . . . _

"And who cares if you can't protect me," she continued, oblivious to his silence, "It's only for a night. It's not like it's permanent . . . right?" She faltered slightly at the end, not knowing how long this was going to last.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Inuyasha answered, "I'm only like this for one night. Once day breaks, I'll be back to my regular form."

Kagome nodded, relieved that it wasn't for longer. _Who knows what might come after me . . . kami, I'm being selfish! Judging by his reaction to his state, I bet he hasn't had a decent night out as a human . . ._

"Have you . . .ever been out? As a human, that is?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to bring up a sensitive subject.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with memories. The first night he could remember turning into a human . . . how his mother comforted him . . . fastforward a few years when his parents were dead, and he was in boarding school . . . how he stayed locked up in his room, fearful of the other students . . . then when he moved in with Sesshoumaru, how his older brother had him under microscope every new moon . . . 'human blood is a disgrace,' he says . . .

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou snapped out of his reverie, before quickly responding, "No. I usually stay home on nights like these."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You've never left the house?!?!" she asked.

As the body guard shook his head, an idea popped into her head. Inuyasha watched suspciously as a smile crept onto the heiress' face. "Get up," she said excitedly, jumping up and barely missing the table with her head by centimeters.

"Why?" the dog demon-turned-human asked. He was perfectly content under the table.

"Just get up!" she urged, pulling him up by his arm. She blushed slightly at the sudden contact of his strong muscles flexing with his movement. She pulled her arm away, hoping that he didn't notice her embarrassment. "We're going out," she announced, regaining her composure.

"Out?" Inuyasha echoed, staring at her with wide eyes. "You mean, in public?"

"Of course in public!" Kagome tapped her chin, thinking of a place to go. She clapped her hands together as she thought of a great place. "We'll go clubbing!"

"Clubbing?" he repeated, his stomach churning with every word that escaped her mouth. "I thought you hated clubs."

"I do, but since you've never been out as a human, I'll make an exception," she returned. "I bet you've never gone clubbing since the noise and smells would probably make you go crazy, huh?"

Impressed by her intelligent guess, he nodded, sighing at her hopeful expression. "Alright," he grumbled, running another hand through his hair.

"Great! We'll go in half an hour . . . you go . . . get dressed," she stumbled, noticing half-naked figure and his seductive muscles. Turning away to hide her blushing face, she called over her shoulder, "Wear dressy but comfortable clothes," and disappeared through the doorway.

Inuyasha rubbed his temple, wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into. _It'll be the first time I've been out as a human,_ he thought, _but if it makes Kagome smile like that, I guess it's worth it . . ._

He slapped his forehead at his thoughts.

Damn human emotions.

----------------------------------------------

_AU:_ another chapter . . . yay! they're going clubbing . . .dun dun dun! what'll happen? muahahahah, gotta wait and find out . . . whooops! I didn't realize I put "temporary" instead of "permanent" in the sentence _"It's only for a night. It's not like it's temporary . . . right?"_ hehe, I uploaded the right word now . . . thanks **kate**!

sorry if this chapter came out a little later than planned; it was my birthday on wednesday, and well, yeah . . . I'm finally 16! whoo hoo!!

thanks for all the reviews guys . . .

stay tuned!


	28. Dance

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

---------------------

Kagome stepped out of the black jaguar, careful to adjust her rising skirt. She reached for her purse, taking out her compact mirror and giving herself a quick once over. While examining her face for any blemishes, she caught a glimpse of her companion, who had just emerged from the driver side of the vehicle. His looks made her . . . melt.

He had doned a red dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was loose, but fit well enough to show the hints of muscles on his abdomen and chest. Black slacks went with his outfit, the same color as his hair. Kagome had to admit his piercing violet eyes sent a shiver up her spine, the amount of emotion held within shaking her very core.

Inuyasha glanced around him, raising an eyebrow at the bright lights and crowd of people that surrounded the entrance to "Moonlight Streak," the 'hottest' club in town, according to it's ad. Normally he would've avoided these types of partying, due to the fact of his sensitive senses. _But tonight's different . . . I'm a human . . ._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the heiress pull out a mini compact mirror. She had worn a black mid-thigh skirt with a moderately low cut, sleevless top, with black pumps. Her hair was pulled away from her face and swept up into a messy bun, tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. The sight of the woman made him growl inwardly with desire, her curves beckoning him to . . .

_Get a hold of yourself!_ Inuyasha shut his eyes, turning away before his mind took over. _Damnit . . . I have a harder time controlling my emotions when I'm in this form . . ._

"Inuyasha? You alright?"

The bodyguard's eyes snapped open, his violet eyes clashing with her chocolate ones. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Kagome repeated, her face beginning to show signs of worry.

"Feh, I'm fine," he replied gruffly, turning his back. _The sight of her makes my knees go weak . . ._

The woman stared at his back, confused. Deciding that his human form was still left him overwhelmed, she overlooked his behavior. "Well then, let's go," she said cheerfully, walking over to him and tugging him towards the club.

Inuyasha stumbled after the woman, his mind spinning with second thoughts. But one look at the woman beside him, who was trying so hard to show him how much fun he could have as a human, regardless of the tender pain that still resided in her heart about parties like these, made him forget all his thoughts.

--------------------------------

The hanyou blinked as he looked at the vast crowd of moving bodies. Even without his demonic senses the noise was overwhelming, the air filled with smoke and the stench of sweating, human bodies.

_Kagome finds this entertaining?_ He glanced down at the woman at his side, the same expression of nausea and disgust on her face. She looked up at him, forcing a smile. "Looks like fun, huh?"

Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of her face. Her mouth was curled into a smile, but her eyes clearly showed that this was the last place she wanted--no, needed--to be in. "Are you sure you--"

"What?" she asked loudly, leaning in closer. "I can't hear you!"

The blaring music was pounding in their ears; even Inuyasha was amazed at how much his ears hurt, even when he was in his human form. "Are you sure you want to stay?" he hollered. He looked over at her, his face heating as he realized the close proximity between his face and hers.

Kagome hesistated for a second. _Do I really want to stay? _She looked around, her eyes glazing over the bodies moving to the music. _But Inuyasha hasn't ever been to something like this . . . stop your whining, Kagome, you can stand one night of partying . . ._

"Let's just stay for a little while," she answered, taking his hand and pulling him to a booth in the corner. The velvet-clad cushions were soft, a nice contrast to the rowdy club.

"Whew," Kagome sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Inuyasha, also sweating from the heat, looked at her in concern. She looked a paler than usual, her smiles forceful and not genuine. _She shouldn't be here . . ._

"Can I get you guys anything?" a petite, red-haired woman appeared before them, her hair in a short pony tail as her green eyes looked at them with boredom reminiscent to that of Sesshoumaru's.

"No thanks," Inuyasha said. _I don't trust anything they give me here, _he thought. He turned to Kagome, who was sweating profusely. She hadn't heard the waitress, and she was rummaging through her purse for a handerchief.

"Maybe a glass of water for her," he mumbled to the red-haired woman. She nodded nonchalantly and left.

"Maybe we should leave," he suggested again, running a hand through his hair. Kagome's head shot up. "But you haven't had a full-human night out," she protested weakly.

Inuyasha was about to say something when a voice called out to the heiress, "Oy! Kagome!"

The two looked up to see the smiling face of Miroku, holding a coke. "Fancy seeing you here," he greeted, winking at Kagome. "Who's your friend?"

The hanyou-turned human glared up at his former police partner. "Think real hard, bouzo," he grumbled, flexing his fingers.

The police officer stared at Kagome's dark-eyed, dark-companion before swatting his forehead. "Kami! Is that _you_, Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha snorted, turning away from the houshi. _No need explaining myself to that lecherous fool . . ._

"Kagome!" another voice called out, Sango appearing at Miroku's side. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion of the sight of her best friend in a club.

"Hey Sango," she cracked a shaky smile. Kagome nudged her body guard slightly. "You know Inuyasha."

The demon-slayer's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious?! This . . . guy is Inuyasha? But wasn't he a demon? This guy's a-"

"Human," Inuyasha finished. "And I'm a hanyou, if you don't remember."

Miroku and Sango closed their mouths. They both knew about the period of time when a hanyou showed vulnerability. Clearing her throat, the woman turned her attention to her best friend. "So what are you doing here?"

"I thought he should have a night out as a human," Kagome replied, glancing at her companion. _Though he doesn't look like he's having much fun . . . _"What are you two doing here? Are you guys on a date or something?"

The older couple froze under the question. "Umm . . . what makes you think that?" Miroku faltered, scratching his head nervously.

"You have your hand around her waist, baka," the hanyou pointed out. He shook his head. _Hopless fool . . ._

"Well," Sango said, attempting to change the subject, "since you two are here, why not enjoy yourselves? The music's great . . . you _do_ remember how to dance, right Kagome?"

The heiress' head turned at the question. She had been a great dancer before . . . well, before the incident. "Of course," she answered haughtily, sticking her nose in the air.

"_You_ dance?" Inuyasha asked incrediously. Somehow this woman dancing didn't exactly fit into her personality . . . then again, she was a whole different person before he met her.

"Dance? She was the Queen of our high school!" Sango pipped up, a twinkle in her eye. "Why don't you go show him?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome flustered, suddenly shy under the spotlight. "I haven't danced in awhile . . ."

She was cut off by Sango pulling her out of her seat and pushing her towards the dance floor. "Go on!" she urged, motioning Miroku to do the same to Inuyasha.

The houshi obliged, taking his friend by the arm and forcing him in the crowd. "Have fun you two!" he called after them, their bodies being pushed by the crowd.

Sango and Miroku watched as they disappeared, silly smiles on their faces. "You think we shouldn't have done that?" the woman asked, her face beginning to show worry.

"Don't worry about it," the young man dismissed, "knowing Inuyasha, he'll never let Kagome out of his sight."

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha struggled to keep the heiress in sight, his long midnight black hair becoming tangled in the wave of people. "Ow! Watched it!" he yelped as his hair was caught on someone's watch. _Damn people . . ._

He pushed and shoved his way over to Kagome, who was being pushed back into a corner. Shoving a rather large woman to the side, Inuyasha reached her. "You alright?"

Shaky, the woman nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He shielded her protectively as a rather rambunctious couple danced right in front of them. Their movements were rather . . . shocking.

Astonished, Kagome burst out laughing as they passed. "I didn't know people could bend like that!"

"Me neither," the hanyou agreed, shaking his head. Another body pushed him forward, making Inuyasha lose his footing and fall face first. Luckily, they were in a corner, and caught himself with the walls before he fell. Sighing in relief, his face turned a rather fire-engine red as he realized he pinned Kagome beneath him.

"Umm, sorry," he grumbled, pushing himself off. He glanced around, hoping to avoid her gaze. "Let's go outside," he said gruffly, taking her by the hand and pushing people out of his way.

Kagome, still shaken at their previous position, stared at his hand cupping hers. _Why do I feel this way?_

---------------------------------

A dark-looking figure leaned against the bar, scanning the crowds. He was about to turn and ask the bartender for another shot when he saw a dark haired man parting the crowds, a woman in tow.

Leaning forward and squinting, he recognized the woman.

"Kagome Higuarshi," he murmered, reaching into his trenchcoat. He jumped off the stool and dove into the dancing crowd.

---------------------------------

"You alright back there?" Inuyasha hollered, glancing back at the woman behind him.

"I'm fine," she assured, seeing the exit up ahead.

"Good. We're almost outside."

There were only a few more people to push through when a certain figure caught the corner of his eye. Taking a quick glance, he saw a man in a large coat, his right hand inside. He was parting the crowds from the side, his gaze on Kagome.

The hanyou's heart skipped a beat as he began to walk faster. He ignored the heiress' protests and shoved the last rather geeky-looking kid aside, making a straight get away to the exit. Glancing behind him, he saw the man also break free from the crowd, his strides becoming longer.

_He's after Kagome!_ With his supernatural human strength and speed, he nearly lifted Kagome off the floor as he ran for the exit, muttering curses under his breath as the exit turned out to be a single door. By then the heiress had realized what was going on, and was running at top speed when her feet touched the floor.

His senses pulsated, realizing the closing distance between them and the predator. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to outrun him outside, he took Kagome by the arm and he opened the door, throwing her through it before shutting it behind her. He blocked the exit as the man ran closer and closer, his arm pulling out the object in his trenchcoat as Inuyasha braced himself for the inevitable . . .

--------------------------------

Kagome fell on the ground hard. She breathed heavily against the pavement, feeling the cold surface on her forehead. Looking up, she realized that she was alone.

"Inuyasha?" She looked around, but her body guard was no where to be seen. Her gaze fell on the door which she fell out of, remembering the pursuer.

"Oh Kami!" Knowing that he had shoved her outside and stayed back to evade the man from getting her, she jumped up and began pounding at the closed door. "INUYASHA!!" she yelled, "Let me in!"

Her pounding rewarded her with a gruff, "Run, you stupid woman!"

Ignoring his insult, she continued her ministrations. "Get out of there!"

She listened in horror as in a matter of seconds a low growl was emitted from Inuyasha, before a loud thumping noise protruding from the door, followed by a loud shot.

A gun shot.

The heiress screamed in terror. She knew he was human . . . she knew he didn't have his unusual healing capabilities . . .

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------

_AU:_ ::choke, choke:: don't kill me!!! hahaha, what can I say, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! alright, I know you guys are about to commit murder, but I'll update soon . . . promise.

DUN DUN DUN!!!! another person trying to take Kagome's life! Thank goodness for Inuyasha . . .but OH NO! he's human!! what's gonna happen?!

oh hey, that reminds me . . . for all you 'interested' out there, I started a deviantart account thingy, you know, for drawings and whatnot. I can't really draw, and I don't have any fancy software to make all these nice looking pictures, but drawing is fun! lol, currently there is a picture of Kagome from this story that took place in chapter 22. Just go to my bio and click 'homepage', and it'll take you there. There's a summary under the picture describing it.

thanks for the reviews guys! stay tuned!


	29. Close

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

-----------------------

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome pounded on the door, fearing the inevitable. There were no more sounds heard from the other side. It was quiet.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, slumping against the door. She knew that the strange man might come barging in any second. She knew that he could take her life just like she had taken her body guard's. But she didn't care.

"Inuyasha . . ." she said weakly, her face wet with tears. "No . . . Inuyasha . . ."

_He can't be gone . . . he can't . . . it's all my fault . . . I was too stubborn . . . we should've left when he asked the first time . . ._

"Inuyasha!" she wailed, burying her face into her bent knees. She sat there, her body shaking from fear and guilt. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome choked back her sobs when the door behind her creaked open, her eyes widening. She tried to calm her trembling body, but her efforts were in vain. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the man to take her life. _Kami . . . have mercy . . ._

"Kagome?"

The heiress' heart stopped, her jaw dropping at the sound of the a familar voice. She looked up and whipped around, coming face to face with a pair of black slacks.

Moving her eyes higher, they roamed over a red dress shirt covering a muscular chest, then stopped at a pair of hauntingly familar violet eyes set in a chiseled face.

"Inu . . . yasha?" she whispered, her eyes widening. _Is he a ghost?_

The hanyou-turned human looked down, half confused and half worried at her state. "What's wrong?" he asked quizzically, stooping down to her level.

Kagome reached out a shaky finger and poked him, her digit coming in contact with a muscle-bound shoulder. _He's not a ghost . . . he's real . . .he's alive!_

Inuyasha waved a hand in her face. "Hello!" he called, "What's wrong?"

The young woman snapped out her thoughts, her eyes focusing on his. The dog demon was startled to see her eyes narrow dangerously, before the same hand which poked him reached out and pulled a midnight black forelock. "Hey-hey, OW!"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?" she nearly screamed, "Some weird guy's chasing us when you push me outside and shut the door when I hear a gun shot! For all I know you could've died, and you're asking me what's wrong?!?!?!"

"Ow, OW! Watch the hair!" Inuyasha yelped, his head continously being jerked around as the heiress tugged unrelentlessly. "STOP IT!"

The door swung open once again, this time revealing a very worried Sango and apprehensive Miroku. Kagome was surprised to see them, and released her hold on Inuyasha's hair immediately. The hanyou, however, was thrown off balance, and was sent sprawling right on top of the heiress.

Sango and Miroku stared as they watched the body guard try and scramble off his charge, only to have his foot tangled between the woman's. Kagome's skirt was riding up without her noticing, Inuyasha's hand dangerously close to the hem.

The police officer was about to say a perverted remark when Sango clamped his mouth shut with her hand. She quickly stooped down and pulled Kagome's skirt down to normal, but didn't help the hanyou up. She had to admit their situation was quite amusing.

Kagome on the other hand, was blushing furiously at having a man on top of her. She writhed under his body, her face turned. Inuyasha said something, muffled by Kagome's hair, and when she turned to look at him their faces were so close their foreheads touched.

The two laid there staring into each other's eyes, each mesmorized until Miroku coughed and Inuyasha rolled off Kagome quickly. "Uh, gomen," he muttered, fixing his shirt that somehow had gotten half-way undone during their little escapade. The heiress was pink, trying in vain to straighten her hair.

The four sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, before Sango spoke up. "Umm, we called the police."

Remembering her narrow escape only minutes earlier, Kagome shot straight up. "What happened?!?" she demanded, turning accusing eyes on Inuyasha.

Rolling his eyes, the temporary human stood up, brushing himself off. "After I pushed you outside, I managed to knock the guy out."

"But . . . the gunshot . . " Kagome began, surprised that he was able to take out someone in his weak state.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha replied grimly. The young woman noticed as he brushed his shirt off that there was a hole right above his right breast. "He shot you?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that bastard," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling his shirt down to reveal a safety vest. "Luckily I wasn't stupid enough to leave without putting one of these on."

Still shaken, Kagome leaned against Sango for support. Worried for her friend's condition, she suggested, "Maybe you two should go home. Miroku and I will handle it here." She motioned through the door, where the large man in the trenchcoat lay unconcious. "Don't worry," she added, "we'll find out who he works for."

"Yeah, you guys go home and rest," Miroku urged, shooing them away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he grinned, his remark earning him a smack from Sango and a growl from his former police partner.

"You heard the baka," Inuyasha gruffed, "Let's go."

Kagome nodded, waving goodbye to her best friend and her date. "Bye," she called softly. She ran up to catch up to Inuyasha, who was already strides ahead of her. _He saved me . . . again . . ._

---------------------------------

"I don't want to go home," Kagome murmured as she buckled herself into the car. The young man at her side glanced at her. "So where do you want to go then?"

"Anywhere."

Shrugging, Inuyasha started the car, delving into his memory bank for any places that might interest her. Remembering a little event at the local rose garden, he decided to drive there without a word. _Better if she was surprised . . ._

They drove in silence, Kagome leaning against the window, the glass feeling cold to her skin. _I can't believe it's come to this . . . I can't even go out without bringing trouble . . . _

She didn't notice Inuyasha drive into a small parking lot minutes later until he parked the car. "We're here," he announced, stepping out of the car.

"Where's here?" Kagome wondered, sliding out of her seat and looking at her surroundings. They were in Hamayaki Garden, the famous rose garden of Tokyo. Noticing Inuyasha was taking off again without her, she ran ofter him.

"You should really tell me before you start walking off," she scolded him, a cold breeze blowing right past her. She shivered, remembering that she had forgotten to bring a coat. _Damn it all . . ._

She was surprised to feel a large coat placed around her shoulders. Looking up, she realized that Inuyasha had taken his rather large coat out of the car and brought it with them, knowing that the silly woman would forget to bring something warm.

Kagome fingered the leather lapels before responding, "Arigatou." She recieved a gruff noise from his throat in return. Sighing, she walked beside up, content.

As they walked, she realized they were on a dirt path. Wondering where they were going, she asked, "Where are you taking me?" No reply.

She was beginning to become suspicious of his silent behavior. She was about to ask him again when they came upon a large patio area, where dozens of seats were laid out, people seated in them. In front of the seats was a white stage, where band was playing a sweet melody.

"You owe me a dance," he whispered, taking her hand in his. Surprised, Kagome let him spin her around, their movements reminding her of the ball.

"I do?" she stammered, gazing up into his violet eyes.

"Yep, and I'm not taking no as an answer," he grinned, tipping her backward into a dip. She gasped as her back arched, her body flexing so far that she had to stretch her neck, her white skin revealed to her partner.

Inuyasha was hypnotized by her pearly glow, and could hardly control himself. He bit his lip hard to prevent himself from leaning forward to kiss her irrestable neck. _Kagome . . . _

As she came back up, she locked her gaze with Inuyasha's, her face only a few inches away from his. She was lost in his eyes, his dark violet pools calling her to come closer.

The hanyou was unconsciously pulling her closer, the smell of her gloss intoxicating. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, giving into him. An inner desire began to growl inside him as he moved closer, his barely grazing hers when . . .

. . . . a strange ringing filled the air. Startled, Kagome quickly pulled away, her face flushed. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and hurriedly flipped it open.

"Hello? Mom! Back already? I thought you were coming home tomorrow? Oh, earlier flight? Where am I? Ummm . . ." she slowly trailed off as she glanced at Inuyasha, his back turned to her.

"I'm with Inuyasha. Yes, my new body guard. He's staying with us in the guest room. I'll be home soon. Okay. Okay. Bye." She flipped her phone closed and sighed. She turned to Inuyasha, who was once again facing her.

"Mom wants to meet you."

----------------------------------

_AU:_ DAMN! so close too! lol, don't you just hate it when cell phones interrupt you? anyways, Inuyasha _didn't_ die . . . you guys really think I'd kill him off? heck no! lol

thanks for the reviews guys . . . stay tuned!


	30. Family

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------

Kagome nervously wrung her hands while walking behind Inuyasha. It had been a quiet ride home, each thinking about the near-kiss they each had. _What in the world came over me?!?_

Now, the two were headed back to the shrine house where the lights were open. The heiress glanced at a window as a figure moved across, it's shadow clearly feminine.

"So, what's she like?"

The young woman jerked her head toward the hanyou's direction. "What?"

"Your mother, what's she like?" he repeated, his back still towards her.

"Oh, umm . . . she's really sweet. She's kind, and she's always happy . . . I hardly ever see her in a bad mood. She's flexable; she let's me do things as long as she knows where I'm going and who I'll be with."

The miko waited to hear a response from Inuyasha. He said nothing.

_I wonder why he asked . . ._ her thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, causing her to bump into his back.

"Oof. Hey, what--"

"How does she take to . . . demons?"

The question was simple and abrupt. "Demons?" Kagome echoed.

"Yeah, demons." Inuyasha turned, his violet eyes holding a strange expression. "Like me."

The heiress blinked. _Is that why he asked what my mom was like?_ "Well," she began slowly, "She has nothing against them. She treats them like any other person. She's a doctor, and I know she has at least ten patients with demonic hertiage or powers . . ."

Inuyasha, who's shoulders were visibly tense with apprehension, relaxed at his charge's words. Nodding briefly, he turned back around and resumed their excursion across the courtyard.

"Why'd you ask?"

The hanyou closed his eyes, trying to drown out her question. _She doesn't need to know . . . _

"Inuyasha?" The young woman ran/hobbled in front of her bodyguard, standing in his path. "Why'd you ask?" she repeated.

"It's nothing," he brushed off, moving to pass her. She wouldn't budge.

"Tell me," she persisted. _Something's wrong with him . . ._

Rolling his eyes, he tried to move around her again. This time, the heiress attached herself to his arm, immobilizing him. "Tell me," she said, her coffee brown eyes boring into his indigo pools.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman clinging to his arm, hesitant to tell her. He watched as her eyes gazed up into his, full of concern. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't win this battle.

"Iwasrejectedasakidbecausei'mahanyou," he spoke hurridly. Smiling down at the woman, he gently pried her off his arm. "There," he said, and made his way back into the house.

He had walked a couple of yards when he realized the Kagome's absence behind him. Stopping, he turned around to see the heiress where he had left her, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked gruffly, stuffing his fists into his pockets.

Kagome stood there, her doe-like eyes looking at him sadly. _Damnit . . . she figured out what I said . . ._

"I had no idea," she whispered, her hands clasped together at her chest. Inuyasha stared at her, her hair in diarray and her body covered with his long leather jacket.

"Forget it," he mumbled, motioning her to come to him. "It was a long time ago."

He watched as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes never leaving his. In a matter of seconds she was by his side, her lips trembling. The hanyou was startled to see her eyes shining with unshed tears. _She's crying . . . for me? _

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, one small, crystallized tear running down her cheek. She reached out and took his hand and gently squeezed it. "I had no idea."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded by the young woman's actions. "Er, uh . . . it's . . . no big deal," he flustered, scratching his head.

Kagome gazed up at him confused. _No big deal? But . . . he was rejected!_ She stared up into his face, his expression in an undeniable embarrassment. However, as she looked closer, she noticed a twinge of pain that flashed before his eyes momentarily.

_He doesn't want it brought up . . . if he doesn't want to talk about it, I won't force him. _Staring at him for a moment longer, she rose up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I like you as a hanyou," she whispered.

Turning away, she faced the house, giving his hand another squeeze. "Let's go meet Mom," she said as cheerfully as she could.

The hanyou let the petite woman drag him the rest of the way to the house, his mind in a daze. _She . . . kissed me on the cheek?!! **And** she says she likes me as a hanyou . . . wait, she likes me as a hanyou?!!?_

The dog demon opened his mouth to speak when he realized they were standing right outside of the front door. Looking up and offering another smile, Kagome opened to door and called out, "Mom, we're home."

Their little intimate moment a few moments before was temporarily forgotten as a woman appeared through the kitchen doorway. "Kagome!" she greeted warmly, "how are you dear? Oh, and you must be Inuyasha," she gestured, moving closer to get a better look. "I'm Mrs. Higurashi, but you can just call me Mom."

Inuyasha was startled. Not only was this woman an older version of his charge, but her kindness was surprising. _I've never been shown such kindness . . . maybe except from my own Mother . . ._

Mrs. Higurashi clucked her tongue. "Come now, don't stand in the dark foyar. Let's go into the living room and get better accquainted. I've made some hot chocolate," she added, turning to the living room.

Shaking her head in amusement, the heiress glanced up at her body guard. "See, she's nice," she teased, poking him in the side gently.

"Uh huh. Wait until she sees my demon form in the morning," he muttered, following Kagome into the other room. The living room was brightly lit; apparently Mrs. Higurashi didn't like a dim room.

"Sit, sit," she urged, patting the couch beside her. She poured hot water into three mugs, her other hand reaching for the chocolate mix.

After everyone was settled with a steaming cup of chocolate, the older woman began her questions. "Now, Inuyasha, why don't you tell me a few things about yourself. What were you doing before Kagome's grandfather hired you?"

"Well, I was a police officer," Inuyasha replied, "I had just graduated from the academy two weeks prior."

"Interesting," the woman nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 21 ma'am," the hanyou-turned human said politely. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at his attempts.

"My my, what a well-etiquette young man," she mused, taking a sip of her coffee. "And your parents? What are they like?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, this answer not being as easy as the previous ones. "Well, my father passed away a few years ago, and my mother died when I was 10."

The room was overcome by silence. Kagome had never known about his childhood, and her heart heavied as she remembered his rushed words earlier.

"I'm . . .sorry," Mrs. Higurashi consoled, her face flushed. Inuyasha waved his hand. "It's alright," he grumbled, taking a swig of his drink.

The older woman cleared her throat. "Ahem, well . . . who did you live with after?"

"I was left in the care of my older half-brother, Sesshoumaru," he said grudgingly, not really wanting to bring up his sibling.

"Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Higurashi echoed. "_Mayor_ Sesshoumaru Otashi?"

Inuyasha supressed a growl at the mention of his brother's formal title. "The one and only," he muttered, leaning back into the couch.

"That's quite a connection," Mrs. Higurashi commented, "Although . . . isn't Mayor Otashi youkai? You seem human to me . . ."

"I'm a hanyou," the young man explained, "My mother was a human, but me and my brother share the same father. TOnight's one of the nights when my human blood takes over, hiding all my demonic features."

"Really? Wow . . " Kagome's mother appeared to be impressed. "You must have an interesting life; both youkai _and_ human!"

The body guard stared at her. _She's not disgusted at me? She's not going to run out of the room because I'm a half-breed? This family's strange . . ._

"Well, look at the time," Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, standing up. She collected their cups as she said, "I'm a little exhausted from the plane ride. I'll leave you two alone, and I'll see both of you in the morning!" she said cheerfully, leaving the room.

"Oh, and Kagome!" she called over her shoulder. "Jii-san called earlier. He wants to remind you to study the scrolls in the old storage room."

The older woman disappeared, leaving the two young adults together. Inuyasha wasn't particularly tired, but the woman beside him was yawning.

"You should get some sleep," he mumbled, nudging her gently.

"Yes, mother," Kagome said saracastically. "But I'll take your advice. You should get some rest too; you _were_ shot at tonight," added softly.

With a soft 'goodnight' the heiress stood, only to be stopped by the hanyou's arm grabbing her hand. "Kagome," he asked huskily, "could I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why . . . why are you and your family so accepting of me?"

Kagome blinked at him. "Why _wouldn't _we accept you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha relaxed, her innocent answer good enough for him. He shook his head, as if to shrug off the question. "Nah, forget I asked."

The heiress looked at him curiously for a moment, before smiling. Inuyasha stood, and the two walked upstairs, pausing outside of Kagome's door.

"Night," she yawned, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Night," he returned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He watched as she entered her room and closed it behind her. Sighing, he went into his own room, stripped off his pants and shirt, and comfortably settled into the sheets in his boxers. He closed his eyes, the events of the day finally taking a toll on his human body.

That night, Inuyasha didn't have nightmares of being taunted as a child. Instead, a beautiful young woman with black hair and coffee-brown eyes occupied his dreams, perfect in every way except for her broken smile.

-------------------------

_AU:_ whew, another chapter! yay!! lol . . .

notice at the very last sentence I added 'except for her broken smile.' It's just to remind you guys that although Kagome and Inuyasha are falling in love with each other little by little, there is still that little thing in Kagome's past that's keeping them apart . . . that small kiss up there on the cheek wasn't exactly _romantic_ . . . it was more of a way to assure Inuyasha that she accepted him the way he was.

now, to answer a few questions that **jamie** asked. . . Hamayaki Garden was a place I made up. If there is such a place, I had no idea . . .

for those you have visited my deviantart page, yes, my name is Rochele.

well, I'll try to update as soon as possible . .

stay tuned!!!


	31. Begin

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

-----------------------------

Inuyasha cracked open a bleary eye, wincing as his sensitive vision came in contact with bright sunlight. Groaning, the hanyou flipped onto his back and sat up.

Yawning, he glanced at the clock, surprised at the time. _It's almost noon and I'm still in bed_, he thought sleeply, stretching his arms out. Standing, he stumbled towards his dresser, grabbing a loose black shirt to cover his upper body as he made his way out the door.

He stumbled down the stairs, wondering what Kagome was doing. _She had quite a day yesterday,_ he mused, remembering her encounter with Naraku and the night club incident. "Oof!"

As he was recalling yesterday's past events, Inuyasha didn't see the figure that sat at the bottom of the stairs, tying his shoelaces. The hanyou had tripped over him, falling flat on his face at the bottom of the landing.

Growling at his ignorant behavior, Inuyasha pulled himself up, coming face to face with a young kid that looked strikingly similar to Kagome and her mother. "Gomen," he apologized, holding out his hand as he helped the body guard to his feet. "I should've moved when I heard you coming down the stairs."

Inuyasha stared at the boy, his black hair falling messily around his face, his cinnamon-colored eyes holding emotion reminiscent to those of his charge's. "You must be Inuyasha," he smiled, running a hand through hair. "I'm Souta, Kagome's brother."

"Yeah," the hanyou responded, suddenly embarrassed at his attire. Souta was dressed in jeans and a collared shirt, while the hanyou stood there clad in nothing but a shirt and red boxers.

"Sugoi! You're a hanyou, huh?" The kid asked excitedly. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder what it was about this family and their strange acceptance of hanyous.

"Mom told me that you were half demon," he continued, "but I didn't know that you were half DOG demon! That's so cool!" The dog demon nodded, amazed at how much this boy could talk.

"Those are dog ears, huh? I have youkai friends, but none of them have your cool style!"

Inuyasha nearly blushed to his triangular ears at Souta's comment. _He calls boxers a cool style? This family really is wacko . . ._

"Anyways, you're probably looking for Kagome," he went on, "She's out back behind the Shrine looking at some scrolls. Sis told me that if you woke up to give you breakfast first, well, lunch considering the time . . ." he rambled on, his voice becoming faint as he entered the kitchen. Inuyasha scratched his head, doing math mentally. _If Kagome's 18, and this kid's six years younger than her . . . then this brat must be at least 12 . . ._

"Kagome said that she might be too busy to entertain you . . . so she said you can hang out with me!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a low growl began to grow from his throat. _I'm NOT babysitting . . ._

-----------------------------------

After a half-an hour of mindless chatter with Souta, Inuyasha decided to take a shower for two reasons: one, he reeked of smoke from the club last night, and two, he had to get away from this brat.

The hanyou enjoyed a long, hot shower, letting the water from the showerhead massage his sore back. He grudgingly got out of the shower, and headed to his room where he dragged on a pair of baggy khaki pants and a black muscle shirt. Running his claws through his hair, he pondered for a moment what he could do instead of bothering the studying miko.

Remembering the shooting last night, he pulled out the bullet-proof vest that he doned during his human nights and pulled out the bullet with his claws. After releasing a long sigh, he pulled out a small basket from his luggage and making sure that his door was securely locked, began the tedious job of sewing the hole back together.

About a forty-five minutes later, he accomplished his task and pushed the sewing basket out of sight, glancing at the clock which flashed 2:15. Thinking that Kagome had enough time to herself, he decided to pay her a little visit. _I am, afterall, her bodyguard, _he thought.

He crept down the stairs, his ears, nose, and eyes attentive for any sounds of his charge's younger brother. Luckily, his scent was no where to be found, the freshest trail leading outside. _Good, he's gone._

Walking into the kitchen, he found Mrs. Higuarshi marinating a rather large chicken in a bowl. "Why good afternoon!" she greeted, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a streak of flour. "How are you today?"

"Alright," he replied, walking towards the fridge. "You don't mind?" he asked, pointing to the cold box.

"No, no, go right ahead," the woman urged, turning back to the chicken. "Feel free to anything in the house, Inuyasha." The hanyou opened the fridge, taking out a cold water bottle, spinning off the cap, and taking a swig of cold liquid.

"I see you're in your normal form," Mrs. Higurashi spoke, her hands kneading the chicken into the flour mixture.

Inuyasha froze, remembering that she had never seen him in his demonic form. "Uh, yeah . . ." he said slowly, wondering whether to leave or stay.

"Don't worry, dear," she said, turning to face him and offering him a smile, "your present form is very becoming of you. Your ears give you, personality," she giggled, turning back to the bowl.

The dog demon stared at her for a moment. _Personality? Well that's a first!_ "Kagome's out studying scrolls. If you go outside and walk around the storage house, there's a stone bench and table. You'll find her there."

"Thanks," he murmured, making his way out the door.

"Oh, Inuyasha?"

The body guard turned, only to be handed a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Would you give these to Kagome? You're free to help yourself . . . today's one of my off days from the clinic, and I do as much baking and cooking as I can."

Inuyasha inhaled the sweet smell of chocolate, bringing a smile on his face. "Will do, ma'am." He bowed his head, and headed out the house.

-------------------------------------

Kagome's rubbed her temple for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. She had woken up at 7:30 a.m. to get a headstart on her duties before the hanyou woke up. She had started by taking a quick hot shower, then grabbing two granola bars and a pint of milk, she headed outside where she searched the endless scrolls for the right era.

By the time she had found the Warring States Era, it was well past 10:00. She had groaned at the thirty plus scrolls that were connected with the time period, and grudingly pulled them out to the stone table and began her notes.

It was now 2:30, and she had found more than 4 pages of notes. Although her work had been productive, she had been hoping for an interruption by a certain body guard to relieve her of her stress.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome threw her pencil down in frustration. The scrolls had ended all in the same place: right before the abandonment of the village of the Bone Eater's Well. She had gone through probably 15 rolls of ancient paper and not ONE had described the events that had befallen the village.

Groaning, the heiress leaned back, her lavender long sleeved blouse rolled up to her elbows. The first two buttons were undone, and her form fitting black jeans clung to her, shaping her body in all the right places. Her hair was done in up in a messy bun held up by a pair of chopsticks, a pair of small glasses askew on the bridge of her nose.

Sighing, Kagome stretched before laying her head down on the table. _This is exhausting . . _.

"Working hard, I see," a sarcastic voice called from behind the storage room.

Kagome flitted her eyes lazily towards her body guard's direction. "Well well, sleeping beauty finally woke up," she answered, the same amount of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled, walking closer and setting the plate of cookies on the table. "Tou'che," he grinned. "I come in peace, and with cookies," he added.

The young woman rolled her eyes, prying her head off the table. Inuyasha was back in his hanyou form, his black shirt fitting tight against his rippling muscles. As he lifted an arm to drink his water, she saw the defined lines of muscle on his biceps.

_Talk about a nice distraction . . ._ she shook her head, trying to control the blush that threatened to creep onto her face. She reached over the empty granola bar wrappers and picked up a fresh cookie, taking a generous bite out of it.

Inuyasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before glancing over the heiress' notes. "You've found alot of stuff," he observed, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, but none of the scrolls say anything about the abandonment of the village," she sighed in exhaustion.

The hanyou glanced at his charge momentarily, before sticking his hand in his pockets and digging out his keys. "C'mon," he grunted, dangling the keys in front of her face. "Looks like you need a break."

Kagome blinked at his kindness. "Should I take that as a compliment or insult?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes taking in her messy but glowing state. "Neither; I'm just craving ice cream, and your kid brother's been bugging me all during breakfast to play with his play station."

Smiling wearily, Kagome stood up, brushing off the crumbs off her shirt. "Nice way of asking a girl on a date," mumbled teasingly, enjoying the sudden blush that encircled the bottom of his eyes.

"Feh," he grunted, turning. "You coming?"

Kagome snorted. "Like I'd ever turn down free ice cream." She tided up her work area slightly, before picking up her purse that lay beside her. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi listened as her son came clammering into the house. "I'm back, Mom!" he called, bringing in the plastic bag of eggs his mother had sent him to go get. "Has Inuyasha come down yet?"

The older woman was about to tell Souta where to find the hanyou when she caught a glimpse of her daughter and the body guard walking across the courtyard. They were talking casually, Inuyasha dangling keys from a clawed finger as Kagome walked closeby. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes filled with tears as she watched Kagome flash Inuyasha a genuine smile, one that she hadn't seen in a long time.

_That young man . . . there's something about him . . ._ "Mom?"

The woman's reverie was broken by her impatient younger offspring. Glancing once more at the happy couple that disappeared down the steep stairs, she simply replied, "I haven't seen him."

She watched as her son ran towards the stairs, hoping to find the hanyou in the room. Shaking her head, she turned back to the window, smiling.

_Kagome . . . I finally believe you have found someone to mend the wounds of your heart . . ._

_----------------------------------------------_

_AU:_ alright, here's another chapter . . . sorry it's taken so long to send this out; I've been really sick . . . I've gotten out of bed just to write this story! see how much I love you guys? hahaha . . .

well, stay tuned. . . I'll try to update as soon as I can!

thanks for the reviews


	32. Information

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------------------

The ice cream parlor was crowded as the heiress and hanyou entered. The room was filled with squealing children, grunting parents, and the whizzing of the ice cream machine. Kagome smiled as a small girl with a rather large chocolate ice cream cone gazed up at her, her toothless smile surrounded by a trail of the sweet treat.

Inuyasha pulled off his shades, looking around with narrowed eyes. He knew a place like this was a likely place where another assasination attempt could take place.

Kagome glanced at her body guard, sensing his mood. Right before they had entered the parlor, Miroku had called Inuyasha's cell, informing the hanyou that the man they had caught the night before had revealed no information that would lead them to the culprit behind all the attacks. That had frustrated her body guard, responding to his former police partner with a long trail of curses concerning his incompetence.

Calming him down, she managed to grab the phone, thank Miroku for his help, and managed to drag the now grumpy dog demon into the shop.

"I doubt these little kids would be trying to kill me."

The hanyou jerked his head towards the heiress' direction. "What?"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "You need to loosen up; you're more worked up over finding the person behind all of this than I am. Do you want to be rid of me that bad?"

Inuyasha gaped for a moment, before turning his head away. "Feh, I'm just tired of saving you all the time. If you weren't such a weak wom--"

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"

The two turned to see a middle-aged woman head their way, a young toddler in tow. "Kagome? I haven't seen you in ages!"

The miko blinked, trying to dig into her memory. The woman that stood in front of her had her black hair cropped short, the shiny tresses barely brushing her shoulders. Her violet eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, and her white blouse and jeans fit loosely around her body.

"I'm sorry . . . do I know you?" Kagome asked, embarrassed. Inuyasha eyed the woman carefully, his right hand holding Kagome's shoulder protectively.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the woman said, slightly flustered. She stooped down to pick up the young girl, who was currently sticking her fingers in her mouth. "Of course you wouldn't remember me. My name is Miyako Okimoto; I was a friend of your father's."

Kagome's mouth formed into a 'o', before bowing respectfully. "Nice to meet you, Okimoto-san."

The woman waved her hand. "No need for such formal things. My, my, you've grown! The last time I saw you was 8 years ago; a scrawny thing, you were."

Kagome heard the hanyou behind her snort, and she elbowed him in the stomach, rewarding her with a small grunt. "Ah, yes," she said awkwardly, rubbing her neck.

"Well, you _were_ at your father's funeral," she went on, frowning slightly at the squirming bundle in her arms. "It was a shame, wasn't it? The way your father died?"

The heiress bowed her head a fraction. "Yeah, it was," she said softly. The memory of her father was always dear to her, and the mention of his death always brought back a strong pang of pain in her heart.

"To suffer for so long! I mean, the poor man suffered enough, but to be put into that horrible place?"

The young woman's head shot up. "What place?" she asked, confusion clouding her face.

Miyako blinked. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No . . ." Kagome shook her head, her face etching a frown.

"Well, um, do you remember his illness?" Miyako was beginning to become nervous.

"He had an illness?" the heiress whispered, her eyes wide.

"Oh, dear, look at the time!" The older woman glanced around fretfully. "I must get Asako here back home. Time for her nap, you know? Well, I'll see you around, Kagome! Oh, and tell your mother I said hi!" With her last word, she rushed out of the parlor, her face flushed.

Inuyasha scratched his head, muttering something about 'weird women.' Noticing the ice cream line had shortened, he nudged the woman beside him. "You getting something or what?"

When she didn't reply, he frowned, walking around to face her. "Hello? Anyone home?"

The heiress' face was blank, her eyes filled with confusion. "Daddy . . . had an illness?" she whispered, her face turning to meet the hanyou's but never seeing it.

The hanyou body guard stared at her. "What's the matter with you?"

"I was told . . . Daddy died in a car accident," she said softly, to no one in particular. She shook her head, memories of her weeping mother as she answered the front door, receiving two police officers who informed her of the sad news. Kagome remembered sitting at the bottom stairs, crying as she heard the news that her father died.

Inuyasha led her by the elbow to an available booth away from the crowds, the woman dazed and confused. He sat her down, then turned to get her a glass of water.

As the hanyou returned, he sat across from her, his eyes staring intently into her own. "So wait . . . you were told your father died from a car accident, and now this lady tells you that he had some sorta illness . . . " He thought a moment. "Maybe she was misinformed or something. I mean, you and your family would've noticed if he was sick, right?"

Kagome stared at the glass of water in front of her. "I . . . I don't know. Daddy was gone for about a year before he died. Jii-chan told us he was assigned to overlook an extension of our company."

The body guard scratched his head. "What? He never called or anything?"

The heiress thought a moment. "He called . . . twice. One on my birthday, and another on Christmas. But he never talked long . . ."

The young woman rubbed her temple. "It doesn't make sense! I never knew Daddy to have ANY illnesses . . . and what place was Okimoto-san talking about?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushioned booth. "Well, this is useless."

Kagome looked at him sharply. "What is?"

The hanyou cracked his eyes open. "Talking about this. Here. To me. Why don't you ask someone who might actually know what this lady's talking about?"

The young woman opened, her mouth, then closed it. _He's right . . . if I want any answers, I'll have to talk to someone . . . Mom, Jii-chan maybe . . ._

She watched as Inuyasha stood, went over to the counter, ordered, and waited as the teenage boy behind the counter shuffled around. He glanced back at her, and gave her a mere shrug. Kagome watched her body guard curiously as he paid the boy, then took the two large ice cream sundaes back to the table.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, gawking at the huge mountain of frozen milk in front of her.

Inuyasha, who was already digging in, sighed as the spoon carrying the cherry froze inches away from his mouth. "Are you that stupid? I said I'd get you ice cream . . . so shut up and eat. The sooner you finish that, the sooner you can go question people about that lady."

Kagome was about to retort at his insults when she realized his comments were his way of saying he cared. Sighing, she smiled, mumbled a thanks, and scooped a large helping of chocolate onto her spoon and popped it into her mouth.

The hanyou nearly fell out of the booth laughing when he saw how big Kagome's eyes got when she realized how cold the ice cream really was. He laughed even harder as she choked on the glob of cream. The heiress, who managed to glup down the gooey treat and momentarily suffer from a rather painful brainfreeze, glared at him from across the table.

"Think that was funny, did you?"

Inuyasha stilled, forcing himself to stop laughing at the woman's tone. He stared at her with a very serious face, although his eyes twinkled with amusement. "No, of course not."

Satisfied with getting the hanyou to quite down, she scooped a more reasonable amount of ice cream and was about to put it into her mouth when his face caught her eye. "What?"

The body guard smirked. "It wasn't funny . . . it was hilarious!" And with that, he began to howl with laughter once again.

Kagome glared at the hanyou, slipping the spoon into her mouth. "Boys . . ." she muttered.

--------------------------------------

_AU:_ ::gawks at screen and smashes head into the wall repeatedly:: omg, I can't believe it! this is the 32nd chapter in this story, and I just realized that I haven't even revealed the main plot yet!!! I've been too busy circling around Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship that it completely slipped my mind!!!

do you guys think I'm dragging the story out too much? I mean, doesn't 32 chapter seem a little long?

thanks for the reviews . . . and stay tuned!!


	33. Pain

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

-----------------------------

The sun shone brightly, it's rays' streaming into the large, balcony window. Outside, the familar sounds of honking cars, yelling people, and the screech of cars mixed with the chirp of birds and the _whoosh_ of airplanes passing overhead.

_Another beautiful day . . ._ Seiji thought, staring lazily out his window. His mind was far from his work; the campaign had begun to show progress, even without the information from the Shrine scrolls Kagome was to collect. But for some reason . . . his mind refused to work.

Sighing, the old man carelessly glanced around his table, noticing the scattered books, scrolls, notes, and the various open windows on his laptop. He had been working on this project ever since he had heard about the rumor that the Bone Eater's Well was still intact, in a countryside once known as Musashi. The idea of having Kagome join the campaign to stop the construction company was mostly spontaneous, but as he thought about it more, it became more appealing to him.

_What better way to get Kagome introduced to the business world than running a campaign?_ Seiji had to admit, however, that this research had taken longer than he had wanted. Initially, he had planned Kagome to start working as soon as the next day he had asked her to join, but his plans were setback by the sudden carbombing and vandalism. This led him to the next distraction: Inuyasha.

Ever since Seiji named Kagome his heir, he had immediately insisted on a body guard. After all, he had about six of them himself. But, the stubborn girl she was, refused, and managed to hold off the idea of a personal companion for three years. But, with recent events, Mr. Higurashi decided for her, and hired the hanyou police officer.

Seiji, at first, was quite taken aback with the young man's attitude towards his granddaughter. He feared that his abrasive personality would further crack Kagome's already broken soul, a result from the incident over a year before. Surprisingly, he watched with amazement and wonder as the young woman fired back with a firey spirit that rivaled the hanyou's. It brought tears to the old man's eyes as he watched a small fire ignite within her, a sight that he hadn't seen ever since over two years ago.

So, going on pure instinct and a fool's hope, Mr. Higurashi hired him for two reasons: one, he was hanyou, and couldn't be easily disposed of. Two, he hoped that this rash young man would fix mend his granddaughter's scars.

_Call it a priest's intuition . . ._ He smiled inwardly, remembering the heiress' reaction as he announced Inuyasha's new position. A small hole appeared at the pit of his stomach has he watched his granddaughter flare up, but it was soon filled with satisfaction as the dog demon officer accepted, retorting some remark to Kagome's protestations.

As they moved in temporarily, he watched in amusement as they continued to snipe at each other, clearly not being able to stand each other for more than a few minutes. But slowly, he began to notice the easiness that settled between them, and it wasn't long before they were always together.

Then, there were the events concerning the annual ball. He had announced it at breakfast that morning, and was shocked to see that Kagome actually agreed to it. They had left soon afterwards, going to shop for clothing for the evening.

A few hours later, he received a phone call, saying that there had been an incident at the shop Kagome was so fond of. A sniper had been spotted, attempting to assassinate the heiress. Luckily, Inuyasha had been there, and jumped in front of her, taking the bullet. He suffered a fractured femur bone, but it wasn't serious for a demon. He knew it would heal in a few days.

The actual banquet was a different story. It had started off as Mr. Higurashi predicted: The couple would arrive, be bored to death, and stare at the punch like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. Seiji had considered sending the heiress and hanyou home early, when Inuyasha suddenly stood, spoke to the band privately, and led Kagome to the dance floor. At first it shocked him to see _dancing_ at such a formal event, but it soon disappeared as the most elite business men and women approved at such a change. He watched as Inuyasha and Kagome danced and laughed, the hanyou twirling and dipping her gracefully regardless of his damaged arm.

Later that evening, as he observed the dance floor again, he noticed that the two were missing. Looking around, he noticed a figure move swiftly across the room, hidden in the shadows. He immediately recognized the figure to be his granddaughter, her face showing pure despair as she headed out of the room. He was about to follow her when saw Sango and Miroku go down the same path a few moments later. Knowing the older woman's concern for the younger, he knew that his granddaughter would be in good hands.

Inuyasha appeared a few minutes later, looking disgruntled and confused. Seiji silently stood from the table and headed towards the door where the hanyou stood, his face showing shame. As he quitely questioned him, he was informed that Inuyasha kissed her, not knowing that it would send a chain reaction. Seiji watched as Inuyasha pushed passed him and headed down the same corridor that the other three youths had gone.

After that night, nothing was quite the same. The two hardly looked at each other, much less spoke to each other. Despite Mr. Higurashi's attempts to get the two back on good terms, nothing seemed to work. He tried conscpicous errands that involved the two of them communicating, leaving them in the same room when the other entered, and even had them cook him dinner at his request. But nothing seemed to work. He was about to resort to locking them into a closet when a phone call informed that the shrine was ready.

This proved to be a perfect idea. What better way to get the two together than to have them LIVE together in a rather small house? Seiji's mind concocted a plan, having the two move in as soon as possible. That was two days ago . . . and he hadn't heard from them since. Not directly, anyway.

He had one of his body guards 'check' on them the same night they moved back into the Shrine, and was told that they were out clubbing. Seiji was was happy he did a little dance right in his office.

The campaign was put on hold because of Inuyasha, yes, but Seiji wasn't angered by it. In fact, he was relieved. Knowing that someone was there to protect Kagome at all times comforted him.

Leaning back into his seat, Seiji smiled, knowing his efforts were paying off. He wasn't exactly _forcing_ Inuyasha on Kagome . . . more like urging.

His gaze fell on the photographs that were displayed on top of the hearth of his fire place. Rising, he strode over to the mantle, smiling as he looked at each picture.

There was one of Kagome and Souta, their young smiling faces beaming as their noses were smudged with ice cream cones. _That was at the Cherry Blossom festival almost 6 years ago,_ he observed, a twinkle in his eye.

Scanning the next few pictures, more memories flooded his aged mind. Stopping at a particular one, with Kagome and Kikyou, he slightly frowned.

Kikyou.

The two looked alike . . . too much alike. Kagome's mother had adopted her soon after his son died, much to his dismay. Her forboding looks casted a shadow against the Higurashi name. Seiji had never seen her smile once ever since she was brought into the family . . . again . . .

Shaking his head, he turned around, heading back to his desk. Before he sat back down in the leather seat, he dug into his pocket, fishing out a small key he hardly ever used. Fingering it a moment, he turned and slide it into the keyhole of the top drawer.

The secret drawer. The drawer he avoided to open.

Taking a deep breath, Seiji turned the key, listening to the soft _click_ it made as the lock was opened. Pulling the handle, he peered inside, wher one lone, dusty photograph laid.

Sinking back into his chair, he gingerly picked up the photograph, gazing into the face that smiled back at him.

It was a fairly old photo, but the face was fresh in his memory. Black, shaggy hair fell around his dark, beguiling eyes. Charming, but a bit on the faded side. His handsome, rugged face showed signs of stubble, but his skin was fine, smooth, and untouched by the marks of hard aging.

_Reminds me of when I was young_, Seiji thought bitterly, tracing the face with a finger. The man in the photograph gazed back at him, his accusing eyes and sadistic grin staring at him, reminding the old man of a painful past.

_Shojiro . . . my son . . ._

Seiji blinked, trying to supress the tears that had built up. He ran his hand across his face, massaging his temple with his index and middle finger.

_Shojiro . . . it was for the best . . . I still believe that I had made the right decision . . ._

"Mr. Higurashi?"

The old man nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice box emitted his secratary's voice. Clearing his throat, he hastily stuck the old photo back into the drawer, slammed it shut, turned the key, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"What is it, Chiaki?"

"Mr. Higurashi, your meeting is scheduled to begin in less than twenty minutes."

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that. What room is it being held at?"

"The Green Room on the third floor."

"Thank you, Chiaki. Hold my calls while I'm in my meeting, would you please?"

"Of course, sir."

Seiji listened as his secretary clicked the intercom off, sighing. _Another meeting . . ._

Running a hand through his thinning white hair, he shuffled papers around, trying to find the right pile to take with him. Finding the right folder, he grabbed the coat hanging on his seat and slung it over his shoulder. Making sure everything was in it's place, he headed for the door, pausing once more at the mantle.

He glanced at the photograph of the smiling Kagome and sullen Kikyou, each holding a fan with their best kimonos. Two girls . . . so much alike, yet so different . . .

The old man turned away, walking towards the door and reached out to turn the handle. His hand stilled as he made one last remark to the empty room.

"I still believe I made the right choice," he whispered. "One happy daughter is better than two miserable ones.".

---------------------------------------

_AU:_ oOoOo! a little twist on the story . . . did you guys catch it?!?!

muahaha, I won't reveal ALL the details yet . . . I'm trying to be very . . .discreet!

I know, the last three chapters came out one right after the other . . . but you guys like that right?

thanks for the reviews, and stay tuned!!


	34. Mystery

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

-------------------------------------

"Damn scrolls!!!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened to the heiress curse _again_ in the past ten minutes. He sighed, propping himself up on the branch he had been laying on for the past two hours.

The past couple of weeks had been, well, boring. Kagome had done nothing but research and study the ancient scrolls that were found in the shrine's old storage room, driving Inuyasha insane. It was the same routine everyday: wake up, eat, watch Kagome work, eat, watch Kagome work, nap, eat, watch Kagome work, sleep.

Raking a hand through his hair, he pushed himself off the trunk he had been lounging against. "Find anything new?"

He looked down, the branch was sitting on directly above the heiress. Sitting still for the whole day was excruciatingly frustrating, but he knew better than to leave the woman by herself. They still haven't found the person responsible for all the attempted assassinations.

Kagome clenched her teeth, turning her head upwards as she glared at the peering hanyou. "What do you think?" she snapped, fixating her gaze back upon a certain scroll she was examining for the 7th time.

The hanyou rolled his eyes, her short temper considered normal these days. Everytime he suggested a break, she either yelled, glared, or threatened to cut down the branch he was sitting on. "I don't have time for breaks!" she would always say.

Laying flat on his stomach, he let his leg dangle lazily off the limb. "Maybe you should look at a different scroll," he drawled, enjoying the angry threats that were sent his way. _Better than sitting in silence . . ._

The miko sighed in exhasperation. "Are you _that_ bored, Inuyasha?" she gritted, gripping the pen she held around her fingers tightly.

"Damn right I am," the body guard retorted. "I've been bored ages, you stupid woman."

Throwing her pen aside, she leaned back into the stone seat, letting her head dangle backwards as she met a golden gaze. "Awww, wittle baby is bored," she said saracstically.

"Shut up," Inuyasha barked, shifting his body and leaping down to the ground, his face inches away from her upside down one. "I've been going insane at this damn Shrine, watching you work day in and day out with these stupid scrolls," he hissed, his eyes burning into hers. "Tell me one thing you've found new in the past week."

Kagome stared up at his blazing his eyes, his golden pools fueled by insanity. "You're crazy," she whispered, jerking her head back into it's upright position. Inuyasha watched in amazement as she reached over, picked up the discarded pen, and began reading the scrolls again.

Inuyasha groaned. "C'mon, Kagome! Let's go do something . . . go out to eat, take a drive, go skinny dipping . . . ANYTHING!!!! Let's just get out of here!"

Sighing, the heiress propped her head up on her hand. "No," she said exhaustedly, staring up at him with weary eyes. "I have to finish this."

Inuyasha eyed her critically for a moment, before stalking off in the direction of the storage house. "Stubborn woman," he muttered, disappearing behind the building.

Shaking her head, Kagome scratched her ear, turning back to her work.

_The Bone Eater's Well was mainly used for the disposal of demon's bones. Believing to have supernatural powers, the well would discard the bones in time . . ._

"Ugh, I read this already," the heiress mumbled disgustedly. She flipped over the page, turning to another scroll.

_December 1096 - The children are enjoying the newly-fallen snow, as I begin to oversee the sickness that has befallen the village. There have been no recent attacks on the village, but I fear that our period of peace shall end. I feel the aura of evil . . . I just hope Midoriko is strong enough to hold the barrier._

"Midoriko?" Kagome reread the entry of one of the ancient mikos of the past. "That's the name of the woman Jii-chan is always . . ."

"Ahem."

The heiress looked up into the scowling face of Inuyasha. In his arms were dozens of scrolls, all of which were connected to the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome grimaced at the mountain of paper. "I was going to get to those," she said slowly.

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha muttered, dropping the scrolls in front of her as he took a seat. "I figured that if I helped you, the sooner I can be put out of my misery. So what do I do, wench?"

Kagome smiled, grateful for the hanyou's help. "Just read, and if you find anything concerning the well, tell me," she instructed, watching as the dog demon picked up a random scroll and began reading.

Turning back to the scroll she had been reading, she was disappointed to find that the entry concerning Midoriko was the last one. Muttering a curse under her breath, she grabbed another scroll that Inuyasha had taken from the storage.

Kagome unrolled the parchment, quickly skimming the dates. Finding nothing, she threw the roll aside and dug again into the pile of paper.

As she searched, her companion caught her eye. Inuyasha was reading a particular scroll, a look of pure concentration on his face. His tongue stuck out, his eyebrows knitted into a frown as his golden eyes roamed the page.

Watching him, the heiress couldn't help but giggle. _He looks so cute like that . . ._

"What's so funny?"

The miko bit her lip as she felt his gaze upon her once again. "Nothing, nothing," she dismissed, still smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha shrugged and turned back to the page. _Weird woman . . ._

Kagome finally pulled out a scroll, groaning as she realized it was a rather large one. Unrolling the parchment, she frowned as she found the paper blank.

"What in the world?" Kagome unrolled more of the paper, only to find more empty space. "This is strange . . ."

Suddenly, two pieces of paper fell from the scroll as she continued to unravel it. Curious, Kagome reached down and picked up the papers. The material appeared to be new . . . modern even.

Unfolding one paper, she found the paper to be similar to that of regular printer paper. She was even more surprised to see writing on it.

_I regret everything . . . I messed up everything . . . I have failed . . . _

"What'd you find?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes now fixed upon the woman.

"I'm not sure," Kagome mumbled, picking up the other piece of paper that had fallen. It was a rather old newspaper clipping. "Higurashi Shojiro Dies In Car Accident," the heiress whispered aloud.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Higurashi . . . Shojiro? Is that a relative of yours or something?" he noticed the rather pale tint Kagome had now taken.

"He . . . he was my father . . ." Kagome mused, her eyes unfocused and far away.

"Father?" the hanyou suddenly remembered an encounter 3 weeks ago with some woman at the ice cream parlor shop. He quickly stood and walked over to the heiress, where he squeezed her shoulder, seeing the pain on her face.

"May I see that?" he asked gruffly but gently, slowly prying the aged paper out of her trembling hands. Taking one more glance at the woman, he scanned the newspaper article.

_Higurashi Shojiro, son of Higurashi Seiji of Higurashi Enterprises, died late last night in a fatal car accident. Higurashi-san, age 34, leaves behind a wife and two young children . . ._

Inuyasha frowned at the article. As he scanned further down, he noticed that there were no more details of the accident. _This is way too skimmpy to be a credible report . . . especially for a fatal accident . . ._

Without moving his eyes away from the paper, he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed.

_I have a feeling that maybe that lady in the ice cream shop knew something . . . knew something concealed to the public . . . but what, and why? _

_---------------------------------------------_

_AU:_ omg, I'm super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super sorry that it took so long!!!! :clasps hands and bows: please, forgive me!!! I've just been really busy lately . . . this past week has been Week of Prayer at our school, and I'm in the praise band thingy majigger, so I had to play guitar . . . then on tuesday we had our last vball game of the season, and on wednesday I took my drivers license test . . . WHICH I PASSED!!!!

anyways, back to the story . . . just to get a few things straight, there are mini plots circuling beneath the main plot story . . . the main plot is the campaign and the assasinations that are going on . . .and the mini plots . . . well, one of them is of course, the Inuyasha/Kagome romance, and the other is concerning Kagome's father and her family's dark secretive past . . . there's more than meets the eye . . . Oo

again, I'm sorry for taking so long!

Stay tuned!


	35. Suspicions

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------------------------------

Kagome cleared her throat, pacing back and forth in her room. _What am I going to say? I can't just waltz right up to her and . . ._

"Just ask her already, you stupid woman."

The young heiress stopped her furious pace and glared at the lounging hanyou on her bed. "_You_ try and think of something to say."

Inuyasha opened a lazy eye and glancing at the frustrated miko, shrugged. "I don't think, wench, I know. Just go up to her and ask what really happened."

Rolling her eyes at his insensitivity, she turned her back on him. "It's not that simple, Inuyasha," she explained with restrained anger, "Daddy's death is a very delicate subject to Mom; I don't want to bring anything up that'll cause her to break into tears."

The hanyou grunted, closing his eyes again. "Well, don't drag it out too long," he warned, "The more you stall, the harder it'll be to ask the actual question."

The heiress sighed, plopping down on her desk seat. She leaned forward, propping her head up with an arm that was leaning on her knee. _This is too confusing . . ._ Her eyes roamed, finally falling on her companion.

"What about you? What happened to your parents?"

Inuyasha stilled, his breathing stopping slightly. Kagome watched as every muscle in his body tensed, as if trying to defend itself.

"What do you mean," he asked in a low voice, turning slowly to face her. His golden eyes were now fully open, staring at her intently.

"Well . . . uh . . ." the miko stuttered under the hanyou's gaze, "Your parents . . . are they in Tokyo . . .?"

The golden pools bore into the chocolate orbs a few moments longer, before turning away. "I guess you can say that," he grumbled, sitting up and leaning against the head board. "They're _buried_ here, anyway."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I . . .I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to bring it--"

"Forget it," Inuyasha cut off, glancing at her. Looking down, he began to speak gruffly.

"My Mom . . . she died when I was four years old. I was left with Sesshoumaru and Father, but I wouldn't call it much of a family."

"Father was always away on some sort of business trip . . . he'd be home probably one month out of the whole year. Sesshoumaru got to see him more than I did . . . that lucky ass. I always longed a better relationship with Father."

"So, I lived with my _half-brother_," he said saracatically, "who despised the very dirt I walked on. He never really _hated_ me, but he did hold some resentment towards the feelings Father had towards my Mother. I guess that resentment carried on to me."

"He was never really cruel; there were the occasional beatings and lockings in the closet, but Sesshoumaru was alright. That is, until I grew into my teen years."

Inuyasha paused, making sure that the woman hadn't dozed off. He was surprised to see Kagome leaning forward, her face attentive and eyes holding a mix of emotions he decided not to read.

"I was the typical rebel; I hated school, I hated social activities, and I hated rules. People treated me differently because I was neither full youkai nor full human; I was an outsider, and there wasn't any place for me."

"Sesshoumaru thought it would be a good idea if I joined business along with him; Father had passed on when I was eleven, and his whole inheritance was left to the both of us. He was engulfed in the stock company, and wanted to drag me along in it. Unfortunately, I had a mind of my own, and hated the idea. Of course, he was furious, and he threatened to kick me out if I didn't abide by the rules. He said 'it's time for you to grow up, little brother. I won't have a sibling of mine running around like some sort of ruffian.'"

Kagome smiled at the short imitation of the Mayor of Tokyo. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye, her smile lifting some of the pain that had accompanied the memories.

"Well, I needed to escape, and fast. College wasn't working for me, I knew that, so I decided to go to a police academy. Sesshoumaru was too delighted at the news, I might add."

Stretching, Inuyasha faced the woman. "And here I am today," he said mockingly, "the body guard of one of the most spoiled rich kids in the world. Really, if I didn't grow up around wealth I would've kic--Hey!"

The hanyou dodged a pink elephant that had come careening towards his head. Looking back, he saw the mischievious smile that Kagome now wore. "Spoiled, am I?" she growled playfully, sending another plushie towards his face.

This time, Inuyasha was ready. He caught it in his large palm, and was about to throw it back at her when a voice from downstairs called, "I'm home! Souta? Kagome? Inuyasha?"

Kagome instantly paled at the sound of her mother's voice. Sending the hanyou a pleading look, she received nothing more than a shake of his hand.

"It's now or never, Kagome. You're going to have to learn things on your own, just like I did on mine."

She opened her mouth to object, but closed it. _He's right . . .I'm 18 . . .I should be able to handle this._

Offering a shaky smile, she straightened her shirt. "Wish me luck," she said nervously, making her way towards the doorway.

"No."

The heiress stopped, confused. She turned around and faced the hanyou that was standing in the middle of her room, her face etching into a frown. "What?"

"You don't need luck. You'll do fine."

And with that last statement, Inuyasha flung himself back onto the bed and opened a magazine lying nearby. "Now go away, I want my reading time."

Kagome shook her head, smiling at her bodyguard. Taking a deep breath, she left her room and made her way slowly downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was busy making coffee.

"Ohayo, Mom," she greeted, sitting on the stool that stood by the doorway.

"Hello Kagome," Katsuko greeted, turning away from the coffee machine to smile at her daughter. "Find anything new in the scroll searching?"

"Ummm, not quite," the heiress said slowly, not knowing how to bring the subject up. "But I _did_ find something unrelated to the Bone Eater's Well that was well, here, you look."

The young woman pulled out the newspaper clipping from her pocket, handing it to Mrs. Higurashi. The older woman's eyebrows raised, surprised to see the old article.

"Shojiro," she whispered, carefully tracing the outline of the photograph of the man's face.

"Mom, I know this might be a hard subject," Kagome began carefully, "but I really need to know. Just how, exactly, did Daddy die?"

Mrs. Higuarshi stared at the aged paper for a moment longer, before lifting her eyes to meet her daughter's. "He died in the car accident of course," she frowned, handing her back the paper. "I thought you already knew."

"Well, I did," the heiress, sighed. _I better just tell her._

"A few weeks ago, Inuyasha and I met a woman by the name of Miyako Okimoto at the ice cream parlor downtown. She recognized me, and we began to talk about Daddy, and then she mentioned something about a place . . ." Kagome trailed off, noticing the strange expression Katsuko now wore.

"Did she say anything else?" She asked sharply, hands clenching and unclenching.

Kagome stared at the angered woman before her, but shrugged off her suspicious feeling as normal behavior in regards towards her father's death. "No."

Katsuko relaxed, her face resuming it's usual softness. "Okimoto-san was a good friend of your father's. The place she spoke about was the hospital he was sent to. It was rather a dingy place, and it was believed that your Father would've survived if he was brought somewhere else."

The heiress sat for a moment, letting all the information her mother just said sink in. "I see," she said slowly, glancing down at the paper in her hands. _But why doesn't this newspaper say more?_

"You should go call Inuyasha; I bought Chinese food for dinner." The older woman motioned towards the small boxes in the plastic bags on the counter, dismissing the subject of Shojiro.

Kagome nodded, sliding off the stool. "Hai," she said, her thoughts still spinning as she left the kitchen to fetch her hanyou body guard.

Mrs. Higuarshi watch her daughter's figure retreat, the sound of her feet climbing the stairs growing faint. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the phone, picked up the reciever, and dialed a number.

Katsuko waited as it ringed twice before a male voice on the other side answered. "Hello?"

"Seiji-san, it's Katsuko," she spoke, leaning against the wall.

"Katsuko! What's wrong?" the old man asked anxiously, wondering why his daughter-in-law was calling.

"It's Kagome."

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Katsuko straightened, peeking around the corner to make sure her daughter and Inuyasha hadn't come down yet.

"Then what is it?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath, before answering,

"She's beginning to question the circumstances of Shojiro's death."

------------------------

_AU:_ here's another chapter to appease your appetite . . .hehehe, DUN DUN DUN!!!! so the mother's in it to!! What's going on?!?!?

thanks for the reviews, guys! Stay tuned!


	36. Thoughts

_Disclaimer:_  I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

-------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, you stupid wench!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'll be done in a minute, Inuyasha," she called grudgingly through her closed door. "Go downstairs and chew on some ramen or something."

It had been approximately one and a half months. One and a half months since her grandfather announced his intentions to have her join the campaign. One and a half months since the first attempt on her life. One and a half months since she first met the tempermental hanyou.

_Inuyasha . . ._ The heiress shook her head ruefully at the thought of her body guard. She was currently in her bedroom, getting ready for a 'night on the town', as Inuyasha would say. She had been working diligently on the scrolls, and was about to come across a major breakthrough (or at least she thought she was) when the hanyou came storming into her face, demanding a change of venue.

At first the miko refused, remembering the ice cream parlor encounter with the mysterious woman that led her to question her poor mother two weeks earlier. "Who knows what trouble we'll find next," she grumped, burying her face once again into the scroll.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha remained silent for a few minutes, allowing her some peace and quiet to work. Unfortunately, her peace didn't last, and back came the hanyou with a new idea. "Let's play a game of Janken," he had suggested, with an evil glint in his eye. "Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day."

Kagome, being the fool she was, agreed. Janken was her favorite game of all time, and was never beat . . . ever. "You're on!" she challenged.

And so the game began. Five minutes of playing became ten . . . then twenty . . . then thirty. Soon they were tied, 89 to 89. "Next one wins," the heiress grinned, her competitive streak getting the best of her.

So here she was, in her room, dressing up for a night out. Kagome grimaced as she remembered the agony of her defeat, and the triumphant look on her body guard's face.

_Stupid fool . . ._ she narrowed her eyes, smoothing out the dress before turning around to check her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a cream colored dress her mother bought for her the year before, but was never worn. It was of modest length, the hem barely touching her knees. It was sleeveless, and it swooped low into a v-neck that revealed a hint of cleavage.

Kagome had curled her hair before piling it all atop her head, letting a few tendrils fall around her face. The color of the dress and the style of her hair showed off her porcelain complexion. Turning to her face, she found the barely red lip stick and black eyeliner was suffice. Checking to make sure her pearl earrings and necklace was on correctly, she turned, just to hear another muffled growl.

"Are you ready _yet_?!" a familiar impatient voice rumbled from the hallway.

"Five more minutes!" Kagome yelled in exhasperation. She listened in satisfaction as a few choice words were muttered, before his footsteps down the stairs were audible.

She sat on her bed, strapping on her off-white pumps. _Inuyasha . . ._

The miko paused a moment, before sitting up. This particular hanyou was unlike any other person she had ever met before . . . he was tempermental, angry, impatient, forceful . . . all the things she couldn't stand.

_So what keeps you around him?_ a small voice chided inside her. Kagome thought a moment.

_Well, he does have some nice qualities . . . he's brave, and he can be nice . . . in an insensitive sort of way . . . and he's dependable, and always there, and--_

Kagome gripped the edge of her bed. _What's wrong with me? I . . . I don't have feelings for Inuyasha . .. _

_Do I?_

"NO!" she protested aloud, her voice echoing in the still room. _I can't . . . I won't . . ._

_But you can . . . and you do . . ._

The heiress turned her head, biting back tears. _And what? Have the same thing happen like last time? Ever since Naraku I wasn't even able to approach a man . . ._

_Man . . .yes . . . hanyou . . . no . . ._

Kagome felt her heart stop. _Hanyou? Inuyasha?_

_You can act like your old self around him . . .without any inhibititions . . ._

_I . . . I . . _

"Kagome, I swear, that if you don't out here by the time I count to ten I will--" an angry voice threatened.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she quickly strapped on her last shoe and grabbed the coat that hung by the hanger in her open closet. Inuyasha had barely counted to five when the door swung open.

"I'm ready," she announced, slightly breathless from the argument she had with her own thoughts.

Inuyasha, who was prepared to yell at her for taking so long, was speechless. _She's . . . she's . . ._

_Stunning,_ a voice inside finished.

"Yeah . . ." he trailed off, taking in the beauty that stood before him.

Kagome frowned. "Yeah what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Uh," Inuyasha stammered, "Yeah . . . yeah you better be ready, woman! It's been two hours!" he finished roughly, mentally patting himself on the back. _Good save, Inuyasha._

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome scrutinized the young man in front of her. He was dressed in slightly baggy slacks with a black shirt, his silver hair brushed till it shone. "Well," she began, trying to hide the blush that had crept on her face as she examined him, "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha coughed, before turning around and headed for the stairs. "You'll see," he snapped, stomping down the steps.

Kagome watched as his silver head disappeared. "Oh yeah, some prince charming," she muttered, shaking her head.

_Not all princes come in shining armor and horses . . . some come with dog ears and a sword . . ._

The heiress grinned, her thoughts amusing her as her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she made her way down the stairs.

_I'd take the dog ears over rusty armor any day._

_-------------------------------------_

_AU:_  sorry for the wait, but school was hectic this week!  anyways, I know this chapter is sorta short, but the next chapter is coming soon!  Promise!!

is anyone confused about the story?  Let me break it down to you:

**Kagome's Past:**  Kagome once had an abusive boyfriend, Naraku, that scarred her for life.  Although he had been gone for over two years, Kagome became frozen and distant with her family and friends.  It wasn't until the entrance of Inuyasha that she began to act like her normal self.

**Shojiro:**Shojiro is the son of Seiji, and the father of Kagome.  He is already dead, but the circumstances of his death are questionable.  It seems as though Katsuko, Kagome's mother, and Seiji are hiding something.

**Assassination attempts:**  These began as soon as Kagome entered the campaign Seiji was running.  No one knows who is behind them . . . yet.

**Kagome and Inuyasha's Relationship:**  Although the two get along, they won't admit their feelings toward one another.  Kagome is still pushing him away, afraid of the pain that Naraku left behind, and Inuyasha refuses to bring himself to acknowledge his feelings towards her.  Unbeknowst to both of them, they're getting closer as time passes by.

**Kikyou:**Kikyou is the adopted daughter of Katsuko, who was brought into the family shortly after the death of Shojiro.  No one knows why Kikyou was brought into the family except Seiji, who was against the adoption in the first place.  Sharing a striking resemblance to Kagome, there are some suspicions in the air . . .

Whew . . . yes, all those things are circling in the story at once!  kind of a handful, ain't it?

well, the next chapter will be up soon!

thanks for the reviews!  Stay tuned!


	37. Arigatou

_Disclaimer:_  I don't own Inuyasha . . . .

ROCK ON!!!

---------------------------------------

" . . . And that's how Sesshoumaru earned the name 'Fluffy."

Inuyasha glanced at the woman beside him, smiling at the gales of laughter that emitted from her.

"You . . . you mean . . ." she sputtered, "Mayor Otashi blow drys his tail every day?!?"

The hanyou nodded, the Kagome's laughing increasing. "He takes special care in his tail," he said in soberness, "He has a separate shampoo and conditioner for it."

Kagome threw her head back, the silent night air echoing with her rich voice. Inuyasha smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, gazing back down at the ground as he walked.

After they had left the Shrine, Inuyasha had taken Kagome to a nice resturant where they enjoyed a quiet dinner. Afterwards, they took a stroll down downtown Tokyo, where the lights of buildings and shops illuminated the darkest streets. Now, at Inuyasha's suggestion, they were taking a stroll in Ruchiro Park, a scenic spot located atop a large cliff that overlooked a bay.

"I'm glad I lost the game."

Inuyasha turned, surprised at the sudden change of tone in the heiress' voice. "What?"

Immediately embarrassed by her boldness, Kagome demurely lowered her eyes. "If it wasn't for that game," she began in a soft voice, "I'd still be stressing over those silly scrolls. Arigatou, Inuyasha. I needed a break."

She shyly turned her face upwards and smiled. Inuyasha watched in awe as the moonlight's rays played with her features, highlighting her face. _She looks like an angel . . ._

"Let's go sit down there," the body guard pointed to a white bench near the edge of the cliff. He put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the bench, where he waited until she settled herself before he sat down.

The two sat in welcomed silence, gazing at the moon-lit ocean and the stars above, each lost in their own thoughts. Kagome shivered slightly as a breeze blew their way, and instinctively, the hanyou scooted closer without saying a word.

The heiress blushed at the loss of distance between them, but somehow, she felt even more comfortable. Looking out across the bay, she thought about the hanyou seated next to her.

_Inuyasha . . . he's so different from other guys I've met. He's hotheaded, tempermental, and yet he has a sweet side, in his own kind of gruff way. I . . . I never thought I would trust anyone again after Naraku . . . but I guess I was wrong . . ._

Tears began to form at the side of her eyes as she thought further. _He did everything . . . he gave me my family back, he taught me to trust again . . . all without even doing it intentionally . . . _

_He . . . he makes me feel alive . . .I have never felt this way . . . I feel happy, content . . . just being around him satisfies my soul . . . _

"Kagome, are you alright?"

The heiress jerked her head upwards, feeling for the first time the slow trickle of tears on her face. She laughed nervously, quickly brushing away the tears. "I'm fine," she assured, gazing up at the golden eyes that looked down in concern.

"You're crying," he pointed out, obviously nervous about the situtation.

"Yeah, I know . . . it's nothing," she dismissed, looking out at the ocean once again. "I was just thinking."

Having his full attention, the hanyou decided to prod a bit further. "'Bout what?"

The miko tensed, wondering what in the world she could say. As she was about to blurt out some lie, a wave of comfort flooded her, and she knew that she could tell him the truth.

"About you," she whispered, never taking her eyes off the water.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop. "What . . . what about me?" he asked, his voice boyish and shy.

Kagome chuckled, leaning back into the bench and turning to him. "How you've changed my life ever since you came stomping in," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The hanyou opened his mouth, but closed it and narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh? And how did this stomping hanyou change your life?"

He suddenly felt the mood change around them as he stared at the woman, their playful atmosphere turned into a serious and meaningful one.

"You . . . you gave me my life back," Kagome said softly, looking down at the ground. "Before you . . . I was cold, distant . . . I rarely laughed, and I hardly showed any emotion . . . I felt betrayed, scarred for life . . . I couldn't trust anyone."

"Then, then you came in. You were loud, obnoxious, tempermental, and drove me insane," she giggled, noticing the sudden raise of his left eyebrow. "Suddenly, I couldn't be the silent statue I became accustomed to."

She paused a moment, wringing her hands in her lap. "You taught me how to trust again . . . how to live again . . ."

Kagome stopped, and glanced at the hanyou out of the corner of her eye. "I know that this is all sudden," she began, her barely a whisper, "But there's something about you . . . something that puts myself at ease. You . . .you bring me alive."

Inuyasha sat, amazed and in awe at the heiress' sudden confessions. _What do I say? Say something, damnit!_

"Kagome . . ." he started, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know what to say . . ."

"Don't say anything," she shook her head. "I didn't expect you to. I just thought you'd ought to know."

Once again, silence prevailed as the two sat, each feeling awkward in the other's presence.

_So much for the "I feel comfortable around you" talk," _Kagome thought in amusement.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was fighting with his mixed thoughts inside his head.

_She just poured her heart out, you idiot! Say something! Tell her how **you** feel!_

_I can't do that, she'll think I'm crazy!_

_You baka, she was one half step away from declaring her love for you!_

_She doesn't love me! She's still trying to get over that Bakaru guy . . ._

_You mean Naraku, and didn't you hear what she just said? Kagome is getting over it little by little thanks to YOU!_

_I'm not ready . . . maybe now's not a good time . . ._

_Now's a good a time as ever!_

_Well . . ._

_Shimatta! Inuyasha, you're such a--_

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his heated argument with his conscience to turn around the same time as Kagome. At first the owner of the voice wasn't visible, but as they looked closer, a figure from a cluster of trees nearby was walking towards them.

"Kikyou?" the heiress stammered, seeing her adopted sister emerge from the small forest. "What are you doing here?"

The older woman frowned, her already narrow eyes shrinking further. "I was going to ask you the same thing, little sister. It's not safe to be out this late . . . but seeing your body guard here with you, I guess you're alright."

The hanyou stared at Kikyou, the same prickly feeling returning to him from the first time they met.

"Inuyasha," she turned her attention to the hanyou. "What are you two doing out here this late?"

When he made no move to speak, Kagome spoke up. "He took me out to dinner to give me a break from the scroll studying," she explained.

"I see." A strange expression crept onto Kikyou's face as she stared at the two seated at the bench, their faces flushed and bodies oddly close.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low. _What is it about her?_

"I was meeting someone here," she replied nonchalantly.

"This late at night?" The hanyou pressed, his suspicions rising.

Kikyou let out an annoyed sigh. "If you must know, I have just gotten off work and this is the only time I can meet that person here. You, on the other hand," she said, menace filling her voice, "have no reason to be out here this late."

"We were just about to leave," Inuyasha growled, standing up straight. Kagome looked up in confusion at the hanyou's sudden outburst of anger. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Um, bye Kikyou," Kagome called as she was dragged away by her body guard. "Maybe we can have lunch sometime."

The older woman made no move to respond to her sister's suggestion, but watched as the two disappeared. "Good riddance," she mumbled, turning back into the forest.

She had walked for a few minutes before she stumbled onto a small clearing where her car was parked. Leaning against it, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she waited.

"Kikyou."

Her eyes snapped open, hearing the familar voice she was waiting for. "So you've come," she stated plainly, staring at the man that stood before her.

"I was, busy," he replied, his voice low and dangerous.

"I see. Well then, let's get this meeting started, Naraku."

---------------------------------------

_AU:_  DUN DUN DUN!!! Kikyou and Naraku?  Why am I not surprised . . . muahahah!  what in the world could they be talking about?

omg, I have over 1,000 reviews!  wow, you guys love this story, huh?

so close, so close!! Darn Inuyasha and his confused mind . . .heheheheeh

well, thanks for the reviews

Stay tuned!


	38. Trip

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

--------------------------------------

"I have some bad news."

Kagome looked up from the rim of the cup, her hand stopping in midair. "What is it, Jii-san?"

Seiji sighed, running a hand through his sparse hair. He had called his granddaughter to his office, after recieving an important call from his associates at Narita. The old man had immediately dialed Kagome's cell phone, and hearing the urgency in her grandfather's voice, rushed over with the hanyou in a matter of minutes.

"There have been some . . . problems," he said exhaustedly, taking a long swig of his coffee. "The Bone Eater's Well sits on someone's property."

The heiress raised an eyebrow, setting the cup back down on the table. "Then why don't we just buy it from them?"

"It's not that easy, Kagome. The _actual_ owners are dead, and the woman who was left to care for the land . . . well, she won't give it up."

There was silence in the air as the two Higurashi's debated on what to do. The heiress glanced towards the door, where Inuyasha stood, leaning against the frame. "Who . . . exactly is this woman?"

The old man began to rustle through the pile of papers on this desk, hurridly searching for something. "Here we are!" he announced, pulling out a particular sheet. "Her name is . . . Kaede Yoshizawa. She's an old priestess that lives in a hut near the old well. She claims that the late owners of the land gave her specific orders to hold it until their heir comes to claim it."

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. "Any clues on who the heir is?"

Shaking his head sadly, Seiji looked out the window. "As I said, the owners of the land, previously called Musashi, died. They had been husband and wife, as I was told. The woman passed away 17 years ago, while the man managed to outlive his spouse by seven years. They were very discreet in their records, and no one knows the identity of the couple, save the old woman. It is known, however, they they did have a child, and that child is the heir to Musashi."

"I have some of my associates working out the legal things," Mr. Higurashi continued, "But I need someone to go to the old woman and try to bargin with her." He turned to his granddaughter, his exhausted face holding a hint of mischeviousness. "You leave tonight, Kagome."

"Wha-what?" The woman stammered, gaping at the old man. "_I'm_ going?!?"

Ignoring his granddaughter reaction, Seiji replied, "Your flight is at 7:15. It's 3:30 right now, so I suggest you go home and pack. You'll be there for a few days."

Turning to the hanyou in his doorway, he continued, "I expect that you'll keep her safe at all times, Inuyasha," he said seriously. "I have told no one of Kagome's trip in hopes of giving her a break from those assasinations."

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course, old man, didn't we talk about this last night?"

The young man watched as his charge whipped around in her chair. "You knew about this?" she asked suspciously, glancing back and forth between him and her grandfather. "What are you two up to?"

Seiji sighed. "Inuyasha had told me a couple of nights ago that you were spending too much time on that scroll searching. Really, Kagome, I told you to _study_ them, not write a book."

"Bu-"

"So, your grandfather thought it would be a good idea to send you instead of some stuck up business man," the body guard cut off, looking intently at the girl. "Well, c'mon. Knowing you, it'll take you forever to pack."

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?" Kagome snapped, glaring at the smirking hanyou.

"Almost two months and you two are still at it," Mr. Higurashi chuckled. "You two are really quite made for ea--"

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" the two yelled in unison, each turning the same shade of bright red.

Grinning, the old man shook his head in amusement. "Whatever you say, you two . . . now," he glanced at the clock, "Go on, get out of here!"

He watched as the slightly embarrassed couple shuffled out of the door, Kagome muttering a quiet "goodbye" and Inuyasha grumbling curses under his breath.

_Kids these days . . . can't see love even when it's dancing right in front of them . . ._

----------------------------------------------

"Stupid wench."

"What was that?" Kagome turned and glared, dangerously slapping her passport against her open palm.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, too tired to have another fight with the over-energetic woman. "Nothing."

The heiress sent him another warning glance before scanning the parking lot before her. They had just arrived in Narita half an hour earlier, and the driver that was assigned to pick them up was late. Glancing down at her watch, she realized it was close to 9:00 p.m.

"Where could they be?" she wondered, scratching her head. A sudden thump of luggage catching her attention, she glanced backwards just as the hanyou dropped all her baggage. "Hey!"

The body guard glared at her. "Hey what, wench?" he asked, extremely irritated. He had felt sorry for the heiress, dragging about five bags the size of her small body when they left the baggage claim. His soft side kicking in, he offered to carry her bags, and was rewarded with Kagome dumping all her luggage in his arms. "Thanks!" she said, and zipped off towards the parking lot.

Shifting one her bags on his back, he winced as he felt something poke him in the back. "What do you have in here?"

Kagome thought a moment. "Well, clothes, makeup, toiletries--"

"Anything sharp?" Inuyasha prodded, feeling the same object stab him in the back repeatedly. The woman glanced at the bag for a moment, before a sheepish grin crept on her face. "Oh . . . that's my shoe bag."

"Shoe bag? Keh, you have a bag for your shoes?!" he growled, and was about to pounce on the heiress when a loud honk caught their attention.

A black Lexus rolled up on the sidewalk beside them, the passenger side window rolling down as the driver blurted out apolgies. "There was traffic," he explained.

Kagome flashed him a sympathetic smile, and waving off his lateness, began to help Inuyasha pile the luggage into the trunk. The two then slipped into the back seat, each exhausted with the day's events.

"How long to Musashi?" Inuyasha asked a few minutes into the trip, noticing the heiress' drooping eyelids.

"About two hours, Otashi-san," the driver responded. The hanyou groaned, the idea of being stuck in a car for hours not very appealing to him. _This is going to be one hell of a night . . ._

He leaned his forehead against the cool window, staring out into the darkness of night--

"Inuyasha?"

The body guard turned, coming face to face with a very sleepy Kagome. "What?" he snapped, still a little irritated of being her bell boy.

The woman didn't even notice the hanyou's bitter behavior, her vision blurring as she fought to stay awake. "Could I lay in yow lap? I'm weaally sweepy . . ." she trailed off into a yawn.

The young man began to protest when his golden eyes locked with her beautiful, hazy eyes. Sighing, he grumbled, "Fine, wench, but no drooling."

Kagome let out a small squeal of glee as she quickly nestled her head in his lap. "Thanks, Iuwasha," she murmured, burying her face in his lap.

Inuyasha blushed slightly, and glanced up to see the driver smiling back at him from the rear view mirror.

"Now I know what Higurashi-san was talking about," he remarked, smiling.

"Feh," Inuyasha responded, turning his head away. He was reminded, however, about the sleeping beauty in his lap when she sighed in content, stirring slightly. She gripped an armful of his shirt in her hand, before her breathing steadied once more.

The hanyou looked down at her, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of warmth inside.

_This _is_ going to be one hell of a night . . ._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_AU:_ I'm so sorry it took awhile for this to come out! I finished this a couple of nights ago and was about to post it when the site said that the servers were overloaded or something. so I check the main page and there's construction being done! I'm sorry!!

back to the story . . . OoOoO! in comes Kaede! what can our two friends find at Musashi?

thanks for the reviews! stay tuned!


	39. Kaede

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!

------------------------------------

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?"_

_The woman looked around worriedly, her long black hair flying behind her as she rushed around. Her eyes searched frantically for the small boy she was assigned to look after. _

_"Inuyasha! Please come back! Oh Kami, where is that child?!"_

_In a tree nearby, a small hanyou child looked down at his babysitter in amusement. "This'll teach you to force me eat my peas, Sanako," he smirked, laying lazily on his stomach on the wide branch. He fiddled with a hanging leaf overhead as he listened in amusement to the woman's pleading cries._

_"Inuyasha! Onegai, I'll never make you eat vegetables again!" Sanako half-sobbed. "Just please, come back! Izayoi-sama will never forgive me for--"_

_"Sanako? Is something wrong?"_

_The woman gasped, falling to her knees as the voice of the Inu-tashio floated closer to her. "Mi-Milord," she stammered, lowering her eyes._

_The large inu-youkai emerged from the forest, his long silver hair pulled up in a ponytail away from his face. Although he was clad in no more than a simple business suit, his presence was intimidating, his aura immense. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched his younger son's babysitter cower before him._

_"Now Sanako, do not inform me that you have lost Inuyasha, _again_," he rumbled in an amusement. _

_"N-no, Mi-Milord, I had just been feeding him when he refused to eat his vegetabl--"_

_"Father!" A small voice squealed. A small figure jumped down from a tree a few yards away, rushing forward and clinging to the Inu-tashio. "You're back!"_

_Chuckling, the dog demon ruffled his son's head. "Indeed, Inuyasha, I have returned."_

_"What'd you bring me?!" the small boy asked excitedly, scampering up on his father's body to look over his shoulder. _

_"You'll see," his father smiled, and turning his head around called, "Sesshoumaru! Come here and greet your brother!"_

_On cue, a smaller version of the Inu-tashio appeared from behind, his silver hair hanging loosely down his back. He was dressed formally, his white dress shirt illuminating the magenta stripes on his face. _

_"Sesshoumaru-nii-chan!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping from his father's arms and running towards his half-brother. The older son simply watched with a look of boredom as the young hanyou jumped around him, tugging on his black pants. "Where'd you go? What'd you do? How'd it go? Can I go next time? Where's my present!?!"_

_The elder son put up his hand, a signal for his brother to stop. "The trip was purely business," he said coolly, carefully detaching himself from his hyperactive sibling._

_"Now, now, Sesshoumaru, you could show a little more enthusiasm towards Inuyasha," the Inu-tashio said reprovingly. His oldest son made no move to welcome the young boy more openly, but simply replied, "Yes, Father."_

_Sighing, the Inu-tashio stooped down and gathered his younger son. "How's your mother?" he asked seriously, gently stroking his head. _

_"I saw her this morning . . . she said she was doing better, but her face is awfully pale," Inuyasha informed. _

_The older youkai nodded. Even without the words, he knew that his mortal wife's health was declining. _

_"Well then, let's go inside and greet her, eh?" the Inu-tashio suggested, tickling Inuyasha. He turned and put his arm around Sesshoumaru, who grudgingly relented, and made their way to the large cabin, Sanako trailing behind._

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up!"

The hanyou jolted out of sleep, his forehead hitting the window. "Damnit," he cursed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, lifting her hand and gently rubbing the spot which had hit the glass. "You alright?"

Feeling his face heating up, he pulled away from her reach. "Fine," he grumbled. "Are we here already?"

The heiress nodded, glancing outside the window. "I can't see a thing, but the driver says we're here." Turning back to her companion, she asked quietly, " Hey, what were you dreaming about? You had the most peculiar expression on your face as you were dreaming."

Inuyasha froze, remembering the memory that resurfaced in his mind while he slept. "Uh, it was a family vacation," he said hastily, opening his side of the car and exiting the car.

He shut the door and leaned against the cold vehicle. _That was one of the last times we had together . . . before Mother died and Father buried himself in work . . . that place we always went to . . . I don't even remember where it was . . ._

The hanyou was startled to find a small hand slip into his clawed one. "I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Shocked, Inuyasha was about to say something when the driver interrupted them with their luggage. "Here you are, Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san," he said cheerfully. The hanyou immediately pulled away, turning his back on the heiress, and took the baggage from the young man.

Kagome shrugged off Inuyasha's reaction, and looked around here. There were trees . . . trees . . . and more trees. "Uh, Bunjiro-san? Where exactly . . . are we going?"

The driver jumped up at the sound of his name. "No need to be so formal, Kagome-dono," he said hastily. He pointed toward a small chimney a few hundred feet away. "You'll be staying there. It's the small guest cabin that use to belong to the owners. Yoshizawa-sama lives near."

Nodding, the heiress dug into her purse for a generous tip for Bunjiro. Accepting it with great thanks, he unloaded the last luggage and began the trek towards the cabin.

--------------------------------------------

"Sugoi! This place is wonderful!" Kagome squealed, looking around the fire-lit room. The cabin was furnished with wooden chairs and tables, with a bearskin rug on the floor. There were three doors leading away from the room. According to Bunjiro, two were bedrooms, and the third was a bathroom.

Inuyasha, stumbling through the front door, was surprised at the woman's reaction. _She's one of the wealthies heiresses around, and she enjoys staying in small cabins . . . that's a first . . ._

Glancing around, a strange feeling came over the hanyou. _This place . . . it feels familiar . . ._

"Inuyasha?"

The body guard returned to reality, shaking off the feeling. "Bunjiro left," he grumbled, hoisting one of the bags onto a nearby chair.

"Oh," Kagome responded softly, never taking her eyes off her companion. _Something's wrong with him . . ._

"Which one?"

"Huh?" the heiress looked up, puzzled.

"Which room do you want?" Inuyasha rephrased, gesturing towards the doors.

"Uh, whichev--"

She was soon cut off by the door, swinging open and slamming against the wall. The two stared in shock and surprise as an old woman barged in, her dark grey hair pulled into a low pony tail. Behind her, a kitsune followed, hiding himself behind the woman's legs.

"Are ye Higurashi Kagome?" she demanded, her one eye examining her closely.

Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to respond with a barely audible "yes?"

Nodding the woman hastily introduced herself. "My name is Yoshizawa Kaede. I am the caretaker of these lands. This is Shippou, my ward. He was brought to me after his parents died in an accident."

The small youkai slowly crept from behind, staring at Kagome with large, green eyes. "Hello," he whispered, running back and hiding behind the woman.

The heiress almost gushed at the sight of the cute kitsune. She bent down, stretching out an arm. "Why hello, Shippou."

The old woman suddenly straightened, glancing around. "There is another presence in here," she whispered.

Inuyasha, who had been standing in the shadows ever since the woman barged in, slowly stepped into the light. Kagome urged him to come closer as she introduced him. "Yoshizawa-sama, this is my body guard, In--"

"Inuyasha?" Kaede gasped. "Otashi Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked, staring at the woman. "Do I . . .know you?" he asked suspciously.

The woman cried out with joy, clasping her hands together as she stared at Inuyasha. "Why, I haven't seen ye since ye were a little lad," she exclaimed, wiping a tear from her face. "Ye've finally returned!"

"Returned?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"Yes, yes!" Kaede quickly pulled out an old photograph from inside her miko robes. In the picture, a large youkai, a human woman, and two smaller youkai sat, the smallest youkai looking strangely like--

"That's me!" Inuyasha gaped, snatching the picture. "Where did you get this?" he demanded, staring at the old priestess.

Kaede chuckled. "Ye father gave it to me, Inuyasha. Right before ye all left for the last time."

"The last time?"

"Surely ye remember, Inuyasha. This place . . . this place was your summer home. It belonged to your father and mother."

Kagome gasped, putting the pieces together. "But wait! That would mean . . . that would mean that Inuyasha is the--"

"The rightful heir to Musashi."

----------------------------------------------

_AU:_ Happy Thanksgiving everyone! hehe . . .

dun dun dun! So INUYASHA is the heir!Well that makes things a little easier . . . or complicated . . . who knows?

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it . . .

**Avokatti:** Thank you for the constructive criticizm you had towards my story . . . sorry this wasn't up to your standards, but please understand that this is only my second story I've written on fanfiction, and I'm learning as I go. If you had bothered to read any further, I'm sure you would've noticed the improvement of my writing, instead of judging my skills based on the second and third chapters alone.

anyways . .. stay tuned everyone!


	40. Heir

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . .

ROCK ON!!!

-------------------------------------

_Me? The heir to . . .Musashi? What the hell?!_

Inuyasha flipped onto his stomach, staring into the darkness of his bedroom. After abruptly announcing that his parents were the previous owners of the property, the old woman promptly left, insisting that it was late. "Ye all need ye rest. I'll tell ye the rest of the story in the morning."

Kaede had left the young kitsune with them to attend to their needs. After she had shut the door behind her, Shippou immediately ran under the nearest table, cowering in fear from the two strangers. Inuyasha had wanted to leave him there, but Kagome refused to have the small child sleep on the damp floor.

_She just has to care about anything and everything,_ he thought gruffly. Kagome had refused to go to bed, briefly going into her bedroom to change into pajamas before returning to the living room. The hanyou watched in amazement as the woman pulled out a candy bar, crouched down on the floor, and coaxed the kitsune out of his hiding place. It took a few minutes, but soon the young youkai was bouncing happily on her lap.

_Damn runt . . ._ After various more in-depth introductions, a couple of tickle fights, a bowl of popcorn, and a rather childish argument with Inuyasha, Shippou fell asleep. The hanyou was about to dump the child on the couch when the heiress insisted that he sleep with her. After countless minutes of arguing, Inuyasha, defeated, retreated to his bedroom after watching the woman and child disppeared into the dark room.

_I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the way here . . ._ Inuyasha rolled onto his side, feeling around the sheets for the CD player he brought along. He heard the soft snoring of Shippou next door, and the squeaking of the matress as he heard Kagome groan sleepily. _Stubborn woman . . . I told you to let him sleep on the couch . . . Keh, women . . . who needs em? Especially _that_ wench? How do I always get myself in these kinds of messes? _A few moments later he found it, and putting on the headphones, pressed the PLAY button.

_'You know the cards are stacked against this_

_As we surrender our defenses_

_I've torn down all my fences just for you_

_And you feel it too. . . what do we do?_

_Do we run or see it through?_

_The longer we're together it just keeps getting better_

_And you hide your little love letters around the house for me_

_And its plain to see that you'll always be all I'll ever need . . ._

_The webs we've spun_

_Wove into one_

_That this tangled up in love_

_You squeeze my hand_

_I understand about a woman and man_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_You've got me tangled up in love . . .'_

--------------------------------------------------

"Get up you lazy bum!!!!"

Inuyasha moaned as his bed began to bounce, the shrill voice of a young youkai screaming in his sensitive ears. "Argh," he growled, "Get off of me, runt!" He grabbed a pillow and smothered the kitsune before he could squeak another syllable.

"Inuyasha!" a feminine voice gasped.

The hanyou immediately opened his eyes, hearing the distressed voice of Kagome. He shot up, running his claws through his silver hair. "Wh-what?"

"How could you do that to poor Shippou?" she glared, crouching down and helping the sputtering kitsune take the feathers out of his mouth.

"Me? ME?" Inuyasha roared, jumping out of bed and pointing an accusing finger at the child. "_He's_ the one jumping on my bed and yelling in my ear!"

"Well, if you would've woken up sooner," Kagome retorted.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't snor--"

"Is everything alright here?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Three pairs of eyes stared back at the rather surprised Kaede. "I am interrupting?" she tried again.

"No, not at all!" Kagome assured, standing up with Shippou in her arms. "Inuyasha here--" she glared at the hanyou "--was just about to change."

"What if I don't feel like changing?" Inuyasha challenged. "What if I'll stay in the clothing I'm i--"

"Clothing? What clothing? You sleep in nothing but boxers!" the heiress blurted, suddenly blushing at the mention of his half-naked state.

Inuyasha stared incrediously at the woman before cocking an eyebrow. "See something you like, Kagome?" he asked in a falsetto seductive voice.

"Of course not!" Kagome squeaked, turning her back on him completely.

"Now I know what Higurashi-sama was talking about when he called earlier this morning," Kaede mumbled, shaking her head in amusement. "I'll be outside when ye are ready," she added to Inuyasha. "Ye might want to change ye clothing; I doubt ye want to flash your skin to the bug youkai we have around here."

---------------------------------------------

"So, how long have you been keeping this land, Kaede-baa-chan?" Kagome asked, glancing around at the forestry around her.

"For about a decade; the Inu-tashio left me to care for the land right before he passed away," she replied sadly. "He left me specific instructions to sell or give the land to no one, save for Inuyasha."

The four walked down a small path in the forest, which ironically was called 'The Forest of Inuyasha.' "The Lord thought it would be funny to name it after his son, seeing as Inuyasha was always running away to hide here." Kaede explained earlier.

While Kaede waited for Inuyasha to return, she had turned the land to a sort of reserve, keeping the old ruins of villages and wells, trying to preserve its' natural beauty.

"I remember, Inuyasha," the old woman reminisced, "That ye would scare my cousin, Sanako, whenever ye would run away. She would always come crying to me, and I would tell her, 'go look in the forest, child.'"

"Keh, she was always making me eat those damn peas," Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at the kitsune who was making faces at him behind Kagome's back.

"Ai, ye were always the stubborn of the two," the old priestess remarked.

Kagome suddenly had a thought. "Kaede-baa-chan, why wasn't Sesshoumaru named the heir instead of Inuyasha? He _is_ the oldest after all."

Kaede opened her mouth to respond, but the hanyou answered for her. "The lands didn't belong to Father; they belonged to Mother," he grumbled, swatting a fly away.

"Oh," Kagome responded, nodding her head slowly.

"Izayoi-sama was the daughter of a wealthy businessman," Kaede further elaborated. "When he died, she, being the only child, inherited the land. Therefore, her only son, Inuyasha, inherited it after her."

"So . . . Sesshoumaru had a different mother . . . what happened to her?"

"She and the Inu-tashio parted shortly after their son's fourth birthday," Kaede began, stooping down a moment to pick a particular herb and put it in her basket. "Sesshoumaru's mother was a poison-type youkai; She decided to let the Inu-tashio find love somewhere else, seeing as she could hardly touch him without scarring him. Mating alone was a difficult task."

Walking down a little further, they came upon a small benched area. Taking a seat, Kaede sighed as she set her basket down. "I do not know if ye know this, Inuyasha, but ye older brother knew all this time that ye were the heir to Musashi."

The two stared at the woman. "What? Then why didn't he mention any of this before?!?" Inuyasha growled

"Because, little brother, you could not inherit the land until your 22nd birthday, according to Father's will."

Four pairs of eyes watched as a tall form walked down the very same path they had travelled down moments earlier. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the familiar sight of silver hair, amber eyes, and cool expression.

"Sesshoumaru, you ass, what're you doing here?"

---------------------------------------

_AN:_ another chapter . . . whoo hoo! awww, so many people are seeing the little relationship between the two . . . hehehe . . .

thanks for the reviews guys!

stay tuned!


	41. Afraid

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!!

-----------------------------------

"O-Otashi-sama? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, wide-eyed at the sight of the Mayor of Tokyo.

"Higurashi-dono; I see you made it here in one piece," Sesshoumaru inclined his head. Inuyasha, surprised and annoyed at the sudden appearance of his brother began to growl low.

Sighing, the older youkai turned to the hanyou. "If you are in need of attention, Inuyasha," he drawled, "I suggest you do something other than growl; it is so demeaning to us inu--"

"What are you doing here?" the body guard asked again, his voice dripping with malice.

There were a few moments of silence before Sesshoumaru replied irritably, "If you must know, little brother, I come here often to check on these lands."

"Check . . . on these lands?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Since Inuyasha is not yet of age to inherit the lands," Kaede spoke up, "Sesshoumaru-sama voluntarily visits to make sure the land is in the condition the Inu-tashio intended them to be in."

"Feh, that doesn't sound right," Inuyasha snorted. "What's in it for you, baka?"

The heiress watched as the mayor remained cool and collected as his younger brother continued to insult him. _His patience is astonishing . . . and yet scary . . .was their father like that?_

"Inuyasha, you are more dense than I take you to be," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You, Inuyasha are the body guard of Higurashi Kagome, the granddaughter of one of the wealthiest business tycoons in Japan, am I correct?"

"Yeah . . . so?"

"And this woman you were hired to protect . . . she is running a campaign, is she not?"

"Uh huh . . ."

"And the purpose of the campaign is--"

"Is to preserve the old Bone Eater's Well that's found here," Inuyasha cut off impatiently. "What's your point?"

"If you remember correctly, dear brother, _I_ am supporting the campaign that is run by Kagome and her grandfather."

Kagome nodded, finally understanding. "So, you come here often to make sure our opponents haven't done anything illegal, right?"

"Correct. Inuyasha, maybe you should take a few lessons from her . . . she appears to be quite sharp." Sesshoumaru cracked a smirk, settling down in a seat next to Kaede. "Now, Yoshizawa-sama, has there been any new . . . developments that I should be aware about?"

The old woman shook her head. "None . . . everything here has been peaceful."

"Good, good . . ." he trailed off, his gaze falling on his younger brother again. "Inuyasha, your birthday is in the coming week, is it not?"

The hanyou glanced at his brother suspiciously. "Yeah . . . what about it . . . "

"Your birthday is this week? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome nudged him in the ribcage.

"It's not all that important . . ." he muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"But it's your birthday!" she protested, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Feh . . . silly wench," he murmured as he felt his face flush. _Why does she care anyway?_

Sesshoumaru stood, a strange expression on his face. "On the contrary, Inuyasha, this is your 22nd birthday. By Father's will, you will inherit Musashi completely. I will have no further business here other than campaign-wise."

A sudden ringing filled the air, and the mayor pulled out a small cell phone. Glancing at the number briefly, he bowed to the group. "I'm afraid I will have to take my leave. I presume, Inuyasha, you will be staying here for your birthday?"

The hanyou looked at the woman at his side, and she nodded her head. "Yes, we'll be here."

"Alright. I"ll be back then." With a final bow, he turned and started on the path uphill, disappearing behind the trees.

---------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your birthday?" Kagome accused, staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes. They were back in their cabin after Kaede announced she had some business to attend to. As much as the couple wanted to accompany her, the old woman insisted that she would make a better guide when her hands were free.

Inuyasha leaned lazily back into the chair, closing his eyes. "Didn't think you cared," he drawled, his ear twitching as he heard the scrape of the chair against the floor. _Silly woman . . ._

He waited for a response from his companion, but all he heard was silence. Cracking an eye open, he was surprised to see Kagome's face inches away from his. "AAH!" he yelped, sending his chair backward as he sprawled on the floor.

"What was that for?!?" he snapped, glaring at the woman who towered over him. She surprised him further by sitting down on the floor with him, her legs crossed as she stared at him with the same intensity as before.

"Why didn't you think I cared?" she asked softly, her coffee brown eyes boring into his golden ones.

"Ai . . . uh . . . no one ever did, so why would you?" he ended hastily, sitting up as he mimicked her position. They sat facing each other, each in silence.

"I care," Kagome whispered, her gaze never leaving his.

"Ka . . . Kagome . . ." Inuyasha stammered, watching the strange emotions that rose up in her eyes.

A sudden crash sent the two jumping into the air. Kagome shrieked and quickly ran into Inuyasha's arms, his limbs feeling like iron bands around her body. "Wh . . . what was that?" she whispered.

The hanyou body guard looked around cautiously. One look outside the window and he could tell the sun was about to set. _Something's wrong here . . ._

He walked towards the window slowly, keeping the heiress slightly behind him but covering her enough from any unsuspected attacks. He put a finger to his lips to motion the woman to keep quiet, as he slowly peeked out the window.

Inuyasha looked around, but saw nothing. _There's someone here . . . I can feel it . . ._

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Sssh." He leaned closer to the window, scanning the outside further.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, a little more urgent.

"Sssh, woman!" he whispered harshly, never letting his eyes stop searching for anything suspcious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly gasped, "Look!"

The hanyou whipped around, and following Kagome's finger, saw a figure dart from the window across the room. With his demonic speed he dashed over to the window, but the figure was gone.

"Did you see who it was?" Inuyasha asked seriously, glancing back at the woman. She shook her head, "No," she said quietly.

"Stay here, and stay away from the windows and doors," he ordered, making his way towards the door. He opened it carefully, and making sure to lock the door, shut it behind him.

Inuyasha checked the perimeter around the house carefully, but found nothing. Underneath the window he had seen the intruder he found footsteps, but nothing that would lead him to suspect anyone. With a heavy sigh, he sheathed his sword and headed back to the door.

"Kagome, open up, it's me," he called, waiting patiently for the lock to click open. As he entered, he noticed the pale face of the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, engulfing her in his embrace as she flung herself into him.

"They . . . they know we're here, don't they?" she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not sure . . . I didn't find anything . . . sssh, it's alright," he soothed, stroking her hair as her heavy breathing ceased.

He carefully scooted over to the couch where he sat, Kagome still in his arms. "I'm here, silly woman," he murmured, pushing her back slightly and wiping the single tear that escaped. "Nothing will happen to you, I swear," he declared, stroking her cheek absentmindedly.

Noticing the strange look in her eyes he was ready to pull back, remembering her past with her ex-boyfriend when she wrapped her arms around his neck, her warm breath making the hanyou crazy. _What's she doing?_

"I'm . . . I'm never scared when I'm with you," she admitted, pulling back as she stared into his eyes. The two stared at each other momentarily, their breathing becoming heavier and heavier by the minute.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, slowly dipping his face and brushing her lips with his. He heard her gasp, and was mentally slapping himself when she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. "Inuyasha," she murmured, grabbing his head to further access his lips.

Half amazed and half delighted, the hanyou wrapped his arms around her waist as he nibbled on her lower lip, gently nipping her with his fangs. She sucked in her breath, but seemed to enjoy his ministrations. Feeling the need for air, she reluctantly pulled back, staring into his surprised eyes.

"Kagome . . . " Inuyasha began after a few moments, "Are you sure you should've done--"

He was cut off when her finger touched his lips. "I . . . I have no regrets," she responded shakily as she cracked a smile. She was further rewarded when Inuyasha pulled her in once again, his strong arms holding onto her like a security blanket.

_Inuyasha . . .arigatou . . ._

_---------------------------------------_

_AN:_ they kiss! and it's mutual! no interruptions! horray! but is everything downhill from here? no one knows . . . 'cept maybe for me . . .MUAHAHA

thanks guys for the reviews!

stay tuned!


	42. Time

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!!

-----------------------------------

The fire crackled heartily as the hard raindrops beat the window outside. The air was chilly, but Kagome was far from cold.

She stared into the blazing heat, remembering what had happened earlier that day. _I . . . I kissed him . . . _

Touching her lips with her fingertips, she recalled the sweet, intimate moment she and Inuyasha had. The heiress cracked a smile as she refreshed the memory of the hanyou's surprised yet delighted face. _Inuyasha . . ._

The woman sighed, glancing down at the silver head that lay in her lap. Lifting a hand, she gently ran her fingers through the sleeping dog demon's hair.

Shippou had barged into the cabin shortly after they shared their kiss. Noticing the awkward faces and sensing the tension in the air, the kitsune announced grudgingly that he would he sleeping with Kaede that night. Before leaving, however, he bounded over to Kagome, stating in a serious face to 'call him if things get out of hand.'

Giggling, Kagome waved as the young fox left. Her laughter further grew as she saw the bewildered eyes of Inuyasha. He had heard what the kitsune had said, and he knew exactly what he was talking about.

It wasn't long after that it began to rain. Kagome had fixed some instant ramen for dinner, each not saying much to the other. As they sat down for their meal, there were hardly any words exchanged, save for the quick glances and shy 'pass the noodles.'

After dinner, the atomosphere completely changed. The heiress had pulled out a book and a blanket, preparing to curl in front of the fire for the duration of the evening when Inuyasha abruptly sat down next to her, wrapping a single arm around her as they stared into the newly lit fire.

Knowing that reading would be useless, she put down her book, shyly asking if she could play with his hair. Inuyasha stared in amusement, then lowered his head onto his lap. Before long, he was fast asleep, his soft snoring the only thing heard over the fire.

She twiddled a strand of hair between her fingers, her eyes falling on the triangular shaped ears that sat atop his head. Out of curiousity, the heiress slowly rubbed one of them. She was rewarded with a loud sigh of content and a sleepy smile.

Kagome sat back against the sofa, shaking her head. _Inuyasha . . . _

He had come barging into her life, a loud, obnoxious being with the most cocky attitude. She remembered the first time she had met him, right outside the cafe she and Sango were meeting at. His tight officer uniform and fiery golden eyes were enough to make her melt.

_But I wasn't ready . . ._ Her heart was still far too broken at the time to fall for another.

_Naraku . . . that bastard . . ._ Kagome grimaced at the thought of her abusive ex-boyfriend.

Her friends had insisted to take her to a night club one night, determined to find her a boyfriend. Kagome, although men were the farthest thing from her mind, reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to let her friends down.

Just as she thought, the nightclub was a drag. There were no men that interested her, and further more, her friends had abandoned her for their boyfriends. Stepping outside, she was about to call a taxi when a lone figure leaning against the building caught her eye.

At first she thought nothing of the man, but as his presence near her lingered, she became curious. He had approached her, his unique maroon eyes boring into hers. She was mesmorized by his dark, silky black locks, and felt shy as he towered over her with his muscular body.

They began a casual conversation, and he had offered her a ride home. Kagome was surprised to hear that he too had come from a wealthy business family, and his surname was strangely familar, but she never remembered the Wada family's son. Shrugging the feeling off, she enjoyed every last minute of the ride home.

The next few days were heavenly bliss for the young woman. She had never had an older man dote on her, and Naraku's presence in her life made her content. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

_But I was wrong . . . very wrong . . ._ A few months before her 17th birthday he had called her, insisting that she rush over to his place. Like the good girlfriend she was, she sped over, her heart racing as she wondered about what was so important.

She had found him in his house, the shades closed, the rooms dark. She slowly entered, finally finding Naraku in the living room.

It was then the beatings began.

He accused Kagome of unfaithfulness, of her whore-ish ways of dressing. He slapped her across the face as he yelled at her for flirting with other men. He bent her arm as he hissed in her ear of infidelity. He threw her on the ground as he swore at her.

It was then that she smelled it. The scent of alcohol in the air.

Kagome tried to get away, but it was useless. He was larger and stronger than she was, and he pinned her easily against the ground. She cried and sobbed for him to stop, but it was futile. Naraku wouldn't listen.

Finally, after a bloodly lip and countless bruises, he let her go, warning her that if she tried to run away, he'd find her. Scared for her life, she submitted, her meek personality covered by his overbearing one.

The beatings continued for months. She found a way to climb up to her window at night in order for her mother and brother not to see her bruises. She had a mountain of concealer to hide her damaged skin, and she had a hidden stash of bandages and antiseptic under her bed.

Slowly, her spirit began to break. Her once bright smile was never seen, and her eyes were dull with pain and deception. Kagome had cried numerous rivers of tears in a week. She couldn't tell anyone, not even Sango what was going on. She blamed everything on herself.

Then, that fateful night came. The night when Kouga called her to meet at the park. She was reluctant at first, knowing that if Naraku found out, he'd beat her to hell. But she went anyway, and was horrified to find his attempts to rape her. She was relieved to have someone find them and scare Kouga away, but was even more terrified to have Naraku find them.

He had taken a large branch and used it to beat her. Her arm was soon useless, and her face was bloodied up and hardly recognizable. She nearly cried with relief when he left her with the cell phone, her tears of pain soon turned into tears of joy.

With much trouble she dialed Sango's number, asking her to meet her at the park. She stayed away from the bushes, fearing that Naraku would return, but sat under the shadow of a large tree near the sidewalk. As soon as she saw her best friend's car drive up, she stumbled out into the open, and fainted before the demon slayer.

Two weeks later she awoke in the hospital, her head aching and body broken. She had suffered a concussion, and her arm was broken in three places. While in the hospital, she recieved a single envelope with a note inside. It read, "I'm finished with you. Goodbye."

Although she knew the note was from Naraku, she couldn't find it in her to rejoice. She was in too much pain, in too much sorrow to say anything. Kagome knew she loved him, no matter how much he had beat her.

She slowly slipped into depression, her once vibrant personality replaced with a solemn, dead one. She felt as though she was a zombie living among the living. Her life had no meaning anymore, her heart more broken than her body had been.

Suddenly her Jii-chan had a great idea: to have her join his campaign. By then, she had healed some of the scars of her heart by herself, but it was far from being in perfect condition. Hoping that the campaign would help her, she accepted her grandfather's proposal.

That same day, that _very_ same day, Inuyasha entered her life. His gruff ways and tempermental attitude were far from her ideal man, and she had to admit, she despised him at first.

But there was something about the hanyou that was different. He didn't respect her for her social status; if she read him right, she would have to earn his respect.

Kagome soon found herself closely tied with the hanyou. After Seiji hired him as her personal bodyguard, she was more shocked than irritated to share a bathroom with him. The heiress found herself to be tempermental with Inuyasha; after almost a year of being alone, to have someone be with you 24/7 was quite unnerving.

Little did she know that her prayer to have something or someone heal the wounds of her heart was answered. As time went by, she found herself yearning more for Inuyasha's company. The bodyguard, how crude he was, was a great impact on her life. She began to realize that she was slowly falling for him, and it scared her.

The night of the ball, when they were on the balcony, Kagome felt her heart thumping as she leaned in to kiss him. However, she didn't realize that it was too soon. She pulled away, the reminder of Naraku still too fresh in her mind.

Time went by slowly after that. For a few weeks they hardly said a word to each other, not knowing if the other was mad. Kagome could feel her grandfather scheming up ideas to get them back to speaking terms, but they wouldn't work. They needed time.

After moving back into the Shrine, they seemed to be on level ground; each were somewhat easy in the other's presence. Kagome wondered how things would get back to normal when _he_ came back.

They were in the grocery store when she spotted him. His long black hair and evil eyes couldn't be mistaken for anyone else but Naraku. She felt as though her whole world came crashing down as she saw him step closer and closer towards her.

_I wouldn't have made it . . . I wouldn't have made it without Inuyasha . . ._ The hanyou never left her side. Even after hearing her story, he stuck by her. He was her bodyguard, her confidant, her friend . . .

Kagome didn't realize her feelings toward the hanyou until the incident at the nightclub. When the shot was heard, her heart tore in half, her head throbbing as she cried out his name. She was relieved to have him live, but she was frightened of what she found out.

She cared for him. Deeply.

She never admitted it, but the reason why she engulfed herself in scroll studying was to cast away the feelings the hanyou sowed inside her. She didn't want to go through the same thing she went through with Naraku.

But he was different. He bothered her, irritated her, and bribed her to spend time with him. Kagome found herself light-hearted and free-spirited around him, and she couldn't help but fall more for him.

_Our kiss . . . our first true kiss . . ._ She reminisced the perfect moment they had earlier. The hanyou in her lap stirred, and she looked down at his angelic, sleeping face.

_As much as I hate to admit it . . . he's squirmed his way into my life . . . Inuyasha . . ._ She leaned down, gently brushing her lips against his forehead.

The clock rang midnight as it echoed throughout the cabin. Gently moving, she positioned herself into a more comfortable position to sleep in. She took the blanket beside her, and after wrapping it around both of them, leaned her head against the cushion behind her.

Right before she drifted off into sleeping bliss, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, Inuyasha's strong muscles rippling beneath. Blushing slightly, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

_Inuyasha . . . I don't know what I'm feeling for you . . . but I'm beginning to like it . . ._

_--------------------------------------_

_AN:_ whew, another chapter! this one's a bit long . . . hope you liked it! I thought it would be nice to see what Kagome's been thinking throughout the story . . .

well, for all of those who liked the story "The Life to My Soul," I'm going to be fixing it very soon. I've been rereading it, and I find some parts I can fix. Scratch that, MANY parts I can fix. My vacation's coming up, and I'm going to make it into an even BETTER story! now that's tight . . .

well, thanks guys for all the reviews!

Stay tuned!


	43. Visitations

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

------------------------------

"So, when exactly _is_ your birthday?"

The sun was shining brightly overhead as the two strolled down the grove trees. Things were a bit awkward this morning when they woke up in each other's arms, causing breakfast to be a silent affair. Kagome, however, felt there was no need for strange behavior. Grabbing the hanyou, she talked him into taking a walk with her.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "And why are you so interested, huh?"

Kagome gave him a sideways glance before looking ahead. "Oh, no reason."

The hanyou rolled his eyes, looking up to the bright blue sky. "If you must know, its the day after tomorrow."

"_Day after tomorrow?!?_" the heiress shrieked, stopping in the middle of the path. Inuyasha groaned as his ears began resounding a ringing noise. "Kagome . . ." he growled dangerously.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she began digging into her purse, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper.

Rubbing his ears, Inuyasha peered over the heiress' shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kagome brushed off, hiding the pad. She quickly scampered a few feet away, making sure the hanyou was in her sight at all times.

Inuyasha watched in amusement as she scribbled on the notepad furiously, glancing up now and then to think. Shaking his head, he eased himself against a nearby tree, enjoying the shade.

_Kagome . . . _

His golden eyes flickered as he watched the woman before him. Her long, black hair fell down her back like ocean waves, her brown eyes warm and inviting. Inuyasha chuckled her scrunched nose and pout as she continued to write on her notepad.

"You know your face'll get stuck that way if you keep that up."

Kagome looked up from the notepad, sticking out her tongue. She watched as he strode out of the shadows, his silver hair glistening in the sun as his body towered over hers.

"Tempting me?" he teased, grabbing her waist and pulling her into his arms.

With a squeal Kagome ducked out his arms, backing into a nearby tree. "Why you little . . ." she breathed, her face flushed.

"Little?" Inuyasha smirked, stalking towards her. "Are you sure about that? Cause you can always see for yourself . . ."

The heiress grew three shades redder as she attempted to hide her face. "Umm . . ."

"Kagome!"

The flirting couple turned to see two very unlikely people walking down the path.

"Sango? Miroku?"

The older woman's eyebrows reached her hairline as she saw her best friend backed up against a tree, her hanyou bodyguard advancing as if she was his prey. "Umm . . ."

Miroku was the one to finish her sentence. "My, my, we leave you two alone for a couple of days and look what it turns into!" he exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, baka," Inuyasha growled, stepping back to let Kagome rush to embrace her friend. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Wrong . . .right . . ." Miroku grinned, "Of course, no one ever calls it--"

"Shut up!"

Kagome and Sango watched as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and darted towards his former police officer, snarling as he chased him around the grove of trees.

"Boys," the demon slayer muttered, turning her attention back to her friend. Her soft smile turned into a frown as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sa-Sango?"

The older woman sent her friend a look. "No call, no letter, no email . . . it's like you disappear off the face of the planet! With all those attempts on your life, I could only imagine what had happened to you!"

"Gomen, S--"

"I'm not done!" Sango interrupted. "And then, _and then,_ I come here, only to find you nearly making out with dog boy over there--" she pointed to the hanyou that had chased Miroku up a tree and was currently screaming obscenities "--and the worst part is, you leave me here with that hentai!!!"

Kagome stood dumbfounded at her friend's rantings. "Gomen ne, Sango, I didn't know you felt that way . . . I would've brought you along, really if you had told m--"

She stopped at the peculiar look on her friend's face, only to have the demon slayer burst out laughing. "Oh c'mon, Kagome-chan, you didn't really expect me to be angry, did you? I was just worried, that's all."

The heiress joined the laughter, only to be interrupted by Miroku falling out of the tree with a resonant thud. Glancing at each other, the women broke into harder peals of laughter.

Inuyasha momentarily stopped his pursuit of his prey to stare at the red-faced women. "What's wrong with them?" he grumbled at the monk.

"Like I would know," he shrugged, rubbing his bottom. "Damnit, Inuyasha, that fall really hurt--"

"Do I care?" the hanyou evily grinned, his eyes narrowing as he began to chase him again. "Now that you're hurt . . ."

Miroku yelped as Inuyasha barely missed him with a clawed hand. "This bodyguard job's really getting to you, Inuyasha!" he shouted as he ran towards the bushes. "Maybe you need a vacation!"

"I _am_ on vacation," the dog demon bellowed, jumping into the bushes after the police officer.

Sango and Kagome watched as the bushes thrashed about dangerously and the cries of Miroku echoing throughout the forest, the display only fueling their laughter.

--------------------------

"Really though, what are you two here for?" Kagome asked, taking out two dishes out of the cupboard.

After the women had enough of the boys' rough-housing, they managed to pull the maniacal Inuyasha off the very bruised and battered Miroku. There were a few more minutes of laughing at the poor monk's state before heading off to the cabin.

"Seiji sent us," Sango informed, wiping antiseptic on Miroku's scratched arm.

"He--ow!--wanted to make--ouch!--sure that you two were--Sango! That stuff hurts!!" Miroku howled, pulling his arm away.

"Oh you big baby," Sango sighed exasperatedly, taking the cloth and pressing it firmly on his raw apendage.

"So, you two are alright, aren't you?" the demon slayer asked loudly, trying to drown out the police officer's screams of pain.

"Yeah, we're fine, aren't we, Inuyasha?"

"Yea," the hanyou replied, turning around from the stove to face their visitors. "Pipe down, baka, the whole forest can hear you. Kagome, where are the place mats?"

"In the cabinet under the sink; Sango, how are things in Tokyo?"

"Things are alright."

"And the campaign?"

Sango hesistated for a moment, not wanting to tell her friend about the bad news. "Sango?"

"Well . . ."

Kagome whipped around from the kitchen and stared at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's your competition; the construction company that wants this land . . . well . . ."

"Well what?!" the heiress pressed, suddenly becoming worried.

"The construction company is run by your sister, Kikyou."

-----------------------------

_AN:_ I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! Things have been getting in my way . . . and I know its not a good excuse, but please forgive me!

I thought I'd give our characters a bit of comical relief . . .

the next chapter's on the way . . . promise . . .

while we're here, why don't you guys check out my new story "Past the Shadows"? I think its good, and the developing plot line is turning out well . . . give it a chance, will ya?

thanks for reviewing guys . . . you're the best!


	44. Silence

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------------------

_Kikyou . . . my competitor?_

Kagome stared out the window, her blankets sprawled on her lap as she leaned against the headboard. _That just makes it even **more** difficult . . ._

The day passed unusually slowly after Sango broke the news to her best friend. The four sat around, staring at their cups of coffee as the sun set, each lost in their thoughts.

By the time any of them realized where the time had gone, night had fallen, and to Kagome's insistance, had Miroku and Sango stay the night. Inuyasha had willingly gave up his room for his charge's best friend, while he and and his former partner slept in the living room near the fire.

The young woman glanced at the alarm clock near her bedside, its bright numbers flashing "2:45."

_Kami . . . I haven't had any sleep . . ._

She sighed, clutching her sheets as she slumped down against the board. _Kikyou . . ._

Kagome had always wondered why her mother had adopted an older child. Kikyou was sixteen when Katsuko adopted her, only two years older than her biological daughter. During their first meeting, Kagome was startled to see that Kikyou had a striking resemblence to herself.

But resemblence was the only thing; the two girls were _completely_ opposite from each other. Where Kagome was happy, warm, and cheerful, Kikyou was distant, calm, and aloof.

Despite their differences, Seiji insisted that they pursue the same career: business. He taught the girls everything they needed to know, having them do little jobs here and there in his office.

Naturally, he had trained Kikyou more than Kagome. She was older, and she would enter the business world a few years before Kagome. Everyone assumed that the older girl would eventually become the heir to his business empire, but they thought wrong.

Kagome was named heir, not Kikyou.

It came to a shock to the girls as much as it came to a shock to everyone else. At first Kagome tried to laugh it off, thinking it was a joke her grandfather played for her birthday. But Seiji didn't laugh; he was serious.

So reluctantly Kagome took up the job as heiress, accepting all the responsibilities Kikyou had before. When she questioned her grandfather on why he had named her and not the other girl, he didn't give her a direct answer, merely replying, "I have my reasons."

The heiress watched as her already introverted sister became even more distant and withdrawn, falling into a type of depression. Kagome couldn't help but feel responisible for her sister's sadness; if it wasn't for her, Kikyou would've been the heir. She resented her, the miko could sense it.

When the older girl turned eighteen, she left Tokyo and headed for Osaka where she made a fresh start for her life. Except for a few phone calls and a visit once a year, they hardly ever heard from her.

Rubbing her eyes, she glanced down at the floor, and eyeing the shadowed object of her purse, picked it up. Digging through it's contents, she found the item she was searching for.

A picture of her and Kikyou taken right before her 15th birthday.

Kagome smiled sadly as she traced the faces. They had gone to the park for a picnic, one of the rare occasions Seiji had let them take a day off.

_I . . . I wasn't shocked . . . when Sango told me that Kikyou was my competitor . . ._

She had expected it sooner or later. After all that training, it was plain to see that Kikyou was as good of a business tycoon as their grandfather.

_It was just a matter of time . . . but to target us . . . _

By targeting Higuarshi Enterprises, it had confirmed what Kagome had feared all these years: Kikyou hated Seiji for choosing Kagome as his heir.

And she hated Kagome for . . . well, being _named_ heir.

_Her ultimate revenge . . . I should've known . . ._

Kagome shook her head, setting the picture on the bedside table. Pushing the blankets off her, she stood and walked to the window, gazing at the moon and stars.

_So beautiful . . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, followed by a muffled voice.

"Kagome?"

The heiress smiled, the voice all-too familiar. "Come in, Inuyasha."

The door creaked open, and a tall figure slipped in. Kagome blinked in surprise as his golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, his silver hair taking an eerie aura.

"Still awake, wench?" He growled playfully, leaning against the wall. "You know it's way past midnight."

Kagome cracked a smile, nodding. "Yeah, the alarm clock kinda told me."

She turned back to the window, her hand reaching out to touch the cool glass.

"You alright?"

The heiress sighed, glancing back at the hanyou. "I guess," she mumbled.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows, giving Kagome a first good look on what he was actually wearing--or not wearing. The heiress was thankful it was dark, hiding the scarlet color that crept onto her face as she stared at his bare chest.

"You've been thinking again, haven't you," he asked quietly, standing only a few inches away from her.

Feeling a bit flustered, Kagome turned back to the window. "About Kikyou? Just a little . . ."

She felt his strong arms slither around her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder as he gazed out the window with her. "Stop thinking about it; you'll bury her no problem."

"That's not the problem," Kagome muttered, pulling out of his embrace. She stared at him, her eyes filled with sadness and regret.

Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then what is?"

"It's . . . she's . . . she's finally come back to prove us wrong," she blurted, slumping down to the floor.

The hanyou quickly leaned forward to catch her, pulling her limp body to his as he carried her to the mattress. Sitting her down, he crouched down in front of her, staring her straight in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'prove us wrong'?"

Taking one look into his golden pools, Kagome spilled. She told him the whole story . . . of everyone assuming that Kikyou would become heiress, not her . . . and how Kikyou sank into a deep depression as time went by, before moving out of the Shrine for good.

"She's trying to prove Jii-chan wrong," she muttered, burying her face in her hands. "That he should've chosen _her_ as heiress, and not me. And there's this feeling inside that tells me maybe she's right; maybe he should've chosen her, not me."

"Don't say that."

Kagome lifted her head slightly at the strange tone in his voice. "Inuyasha?"

He sighed, taking Kagome with him as he stood. "You might be a sneaky, moody, spoiled, stubborn--"

"And your point?" she frowned, poking him in the chest with her finger. Inuyasha grinned as he looked down at her, taking her face in his hands.

"--woman, but I wouldn't know any one better to do your job."

Kagome felt her eyes brim with tears at his words, feeling herself drown in his golden irises. "Inuyasha . . ."

The hanyou shushed her with his thumb, and with one quick motion, claimed her lips with his. Kagome groaned as his warm lips nibbled against hers, his hands on her back as he pushed her closer to him.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled back, a smirk on his face as he watched the heiress turn her look of shock to a slight pout. "Inu--"

He pulled her back to him once again, crushing her lips with his as he silenced her. Kagome sighed as his chest came into contact with her warm hands, her arms wrapping around his body as she fingered his hair. Yet again, Inuyasha pulled her away before she could get comfortable.

"I think I finally found a way to get you to shut up," he grinned, placing his forehead on hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"If you think that'll work everytime, you're wrong, mi--"

And yet again, his lips claimed hers.

_Okay . . . maybe he **isn't** wrong . . ._

_----------------------------------------------_

_AN:_ awww, more Inuyasha and Kagome fluffiness! lol, anyways, this chapter was a sort of background filler on the relationship between Kagome and Kikyou . . . she doesn't seem like a happy camper, does she? oh, and how many of you like the Inuyasha's new method of silencing Kagome? :-)

thanks for the reviews! sorry it took so long to come out! (don't forget to read "Past the Shadows" either!)

stay tuned!


	45. Birthday

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!!!

--------------------------------

_"Happy Birthday to you!!!"_

Inuyasha winced, resisting the urge to pummel the monk singing off key as he, Sango, and Kagome rolled in his birthday cake. _Baka . . ._

"Make a wish!"

The hanyou broke out of his thoughts of murder and focused on the cake in front of him, twenty-two candles burning bright atop the chocolate frosting.

Cocking an eyebrow, Inuyasha grumbled, "Do I gotta?"

"Yes!" The three chimed.

Giving an exhasperated sigh, Inuyasha shut his eyes, wondering what the hell he was going to wish for.

A car? _Nah . . . I have more than plenty . . ._

Money? _The old man left me enough to last the rest of my unnatural life . . ._

Beautiful women to wait on your hand and foot?_ Not just any woman . . ._

Cracking an eye open, he noticed Kagome's bright smile on her face, her coffee-brown eyes twinkling with happiness. A smile crept on his face, his wish suddenly apparent to him.

"C'mon Inuyasha, we don't have all night."

Sending Miroku a warning growl, Inuyasha shut his eyes once more. _I wish that Kagome would find peace . . . for her to forget about that Nababu guy, and to find real love . . . with me, hopefully . . ._

Smiling inwardly, he blew out the candles and leaned back into his chair. "Happy, baka?" he grunted, crossing his arms as he watched Kagome cut the cake.

"Can't you two get along for once?" Sango rolled her eyes, passing out plates.

Inuyasha didn't answer, but Miroku gave him a cheeky smile. "I'll get along with Inuyasha when he tells me how he and Kagome got together."

The heiress nearly dropped the knife on Sango's foot as she gaped at the monk, her face turning the brightest shade of red any of them had seen. "Na-nani?!"

"You know what I'm talking about," the monk replied, giving each of them a sly look.

The hanyou turned his face away, his face clearly flustered. The night--well, actually morning . . . it was 2:45!--he had gone into the heiress' room to comfort her thoughts about her sister, he had accidentally . . . well, fallen asleep on the bed _with_ Kagome. Inuyasha felt the heat rush to his face as he remembered Miroku and Sango coming into the room and eyeing such a, ahem, compromising position.

"What exactly _were_ you two doing that night?" Sango smiled, nudging her best friend in the ribs. "C'mon, you can tell us! Are you two an item now or what?"

"You make it sound like we're merchandise," the heiress blushed, stooping down to pick up the knife.

"Alright then," Miroku grinned, "a _couple_. Are you two a _couple_ now?"

"Ah . . ." Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha, who's eyes were now burning into hers. _Are we?_

Feeling the heiress' distress, the hanyou began to growl low. "What's it to you, baka?"

The monk chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'll take that as a: 'we've admitted our feelings, but we're not exactly _official._' Am I right?"

Inuyasha felt his face burn up for the second time, ducking his head as he dug into his cake quickly. Sango quickly snatched the knife out of the younger woman's hands, her own eyes soft with happiness for her friend. "Aww, Kagome-chan . . ."

"I . . . um . . . ." She stopped, hearing her cell phone ring in the other room. "I'll be back!" she smiled, rushing to the other room.

Sango shook her head, turning to see the police officer taunt the poor hanyou.

"I knew it!" Miroku crowed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I knew that you two were together! Why didn't you tell me, Inuyasha? I thought I was your best friend?"

The hanyou, rubbing his face irritably with a hand, glared at the officer. "Whoever said you were my best friend?"

"Alright fine, maybe not best _friend_," the monk sighed, his eyes lighting up with a sudden hope. "But what about best _man_? I _will_ be there for the wedding right? I mean, after all we've been through together . . ."

Rolling her eyes, Sango turned to cut herself a piece of cake just as a snarling Inuyasha pounced on Miroku.

"Boys will be boys . . ."

-------------------------------------------------

"Moshi moshi," Kagome answered, dropping on her bed as she flipped her phone open.

"Kagome?"

"Mama?" the heiress sat up, hearing the worried tone of her mother on the other line. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"It's your grandfather, Kagome," the woman informed shakily, "He's in the hospital."

"Nani?! Why?! What happened?!"

"We--Souta and I--were having dinner at his house, and all of a sudden he collapsed. The doctors say it was food poisoning."

"Oh Mama . . . we're going home right now," Kagome said firmly, rushing around and throwing things in a suitcase.

"But the land--"

"I'll explain later," the heiress snapped her luggage shut. "We're going home."

"Okay dear, be safe."

---------------------------------------------

Sango licked her fork as she watched Inuyasha trap Miroku in a headlock, the poor monk pleading for mercy.

"Inuyasha! C'mon, I was just joking!"

The demon slayer giggled, setting her plate aside as she leaned forward for a better look.

"This is better than wrestling," she muttered.

The door to one of the bedrooms suddenly swung open, the heiress disgruntled and worried.

"Come and join the fun, Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled, beckoning her closer. "1000 yen says Inuyasha wins."

Kagome shook her head, turning around and heaving her heavy luggage in front of her with a resonant thud. The men stopped their antics and stared at her, confused.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, releasing Miroku from his pinned position.

"We need to go home," she answered with tired eyes, raking her hand through her hair. "Jii-chan is in the hospital."

Sango gasped, jumping up. "What happened?!"

"Food poisoning. Inuyasha, go pack while I call a cab."

The hanyou scrambled to his feet and rushed to his room while Sango and Miroku quickly gathered all the party treats. Kagome pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing the number for the taxi service.

_Jii-chan . . . please be alright . . ._

---------------------------------------------------

The room was dark and musty, the moon's light cut off by the drawn blinds. A lone figure sat on the bed, her head resting against the headboard as she stared into the inky darkness of the hotel room.

_They'll all pay . . ._

_Jii-chan . . ._

_Kagome . . ._

_They'll all pay . . ._

Her thoughts were cut off by the ringing phone on the bedside, its noise echoing throughout the silent place. "Hello."

"It's been done."

"I expect there were no complications?"

"None, none at all. The plan went smoothly."

"And the old man?"

"In the hospital as we speak. The dosage we administered was quite hight; I doubt he'll be able to recover fully."

"Good . . . very good . . ."

"And when will I recieve payment?"

"Tomorrow morning; it will be where I said it would be."

"Alright. Goodbye, Kikyou."

The woman set down the reciever, her eyes cold and narrow as she grinned a cynical smile.

_One down . . . one to go . . ._

_------------------------------------_

_AN:_ there you go, a little more into the plot . . .

I did an outline of the story, and I expect it to end around chapter 55 . . . I know, so sad that the story's ending!

anyways, thanks for the reviews! and stay tuned!

P.S.- don't forget to read "Past the Shadows!"


	46. Replacement

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha . . .

ROCK ON!

"Name?"

"Higurashi Seiji."

"Just a minute."

The receptionist at the front counter swiveled around in her vinyl chair, her dark brown eyes narrowing as she flipped through various charts on her desk. The phone beside her began to ring, and motioning to the worried two in front of her, moved to answer it.

Inuyasha sighed in exhaustion as he ran a clawed hand through his silver hair. In his right arm Kagome trembled with fear, her face pale and breathing heavy as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"He'll be okay, I know it."

The young woman looked up, her brown eyes melting into the golden pools of her bodyguard's face. Beneath the cold, glossy exterior she found warmth and comfort in his eyes, as if something was reaching out to her . . .

_His soul . . . oh, Inuyasha . . ._

"Room 546."

The two broke the gaze, thanked the receptionist quickly, and rushed down the hallway towards room 546, Kagome's heart pounding the whole way.

The room was silent, save for the machine that monitored Seiji's heart. The two arrived in the room breathless, panting slightly as Katsuko rose from the chair near the elder Higurashi to greet them.

"Kagome . . . Inuyasha . . ."

"Mama, what happened?" The young woman rushed into her mother's arms, wincing as she gazed at her grandfather's unconscious state.

"I received a call last night from the hospital . . . apparently he had some food catered to the house, but no one could find a lead on who sent the food."

"Keh, this couldn't have happened from a simple food poisoning," Inuyasha grumbled, looking over the report at the edge of the bed. "According to these charts, there's an unnatural amount of iron in his body, as well as lead found in his blood."

"Yes, I know . . . the doctor explained it to me earlier. The food he had eaten had a strange poison in it, something they had never seen before. As for the lead, the only explanation for it is that someone injected it into him after he had passed out."

"Injected?" Inuyasha asked sharply, "Do they know who it was?"

Katsuko slowly released her daughter, shaking her head and she gave the hospital bed a weary glance. "No, the police have no reason to investigate on the matter since it is just a suspicion. But I can't think of any other way the lead would've entered his blood stream."

"I've been here for over eight hours, and nothing has changed. He's still not responding."

Kagome moved towards the bed, her hand shaking as she picked up her grandfather's hand. "Jii-chan? Jii-chan, it's me, Kagome . . . Jii-chan, I'm here."

The silver-haired young man slowly made his way towards his charge, resting a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome," he spoke softly, "We'll find out what's going on."

The older woman watched as Inuyasha whispered into her daughter's ear, her heart calmed and disturbed at the same time.

_They've gotten so close in such a short period of time . . ._

"Mama?"

The three turned around to see a fourth person enter the room, her black hair swaying back and forth as she held a bouquet of red roses in her arms. Her eyes, so similar yet so different from Kagome's, surveyed the room with a pensive look.

"Mama, I got her as soon as I could."

"Thank goodness you got my message, Kikyou," Katsuko sighed, embracing the elder of the Higurashi girls. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to reach you."

"I left the office as soon as I could," she replied, briefly smiling at her adoptive mother before turning her eyes onto the old man. "How is he?"

"Not good," Inuyasha spoke, his low voice nearly a growl. "He's been poisoned, and injected with lead into his blood stream."

Kikyou blinked before turning back to Katsuko. "You never told me that he injected with lead."

"It was a suspicion of the doctor's," the older woman explained, "it was the only plausible reason why there is such a high content of the element in his blood stream."

"So, it's not a fact, but a suspicion," Kikyou turned her eyes towards her younger sister's bodyguard, her eyes cold and unfeeling. "Perhaps you should get your facts straight before blurting out any other 'facts.'"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but was pulled back by Kagome. "Inuyasha, Kikyou, please . . . this isn't the time or place to argue about such things. Jii-chan is sick, and—"

"Your sister needs to be informed," Inuyasha growled, ignoring Kagome's pleas. "Your grandfather's situation needs to be carefully inves—"

"Inuyasha, please . . ." the young woman spoke softly, reaching up and turning his face towards her. Her coffee-brown eyes bore into his as she repeated, "Please . . ."

Kikyou frowned as she watched her sister and her bodyguard take on such an intimate position. From the looks on their faces, this relationship was clearly more than platonic.

_Fantastic . . . just what I needed . . ._

"Kagome," her sister began seriously, "what's going on?"

The younger Higurashi turned, her face full of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This," Kikyou waved her hand in front of the couple. "You and Inuyasha . . . what's going on?"

The two slightly blushed, Kagome letting her hand fall from Inuyasha's face. "Uh . . . well . . ."

"Mama," Kikyou turned to her mother. "Since Jii-chan is clearly incapable of making any decisions at the moment, all business matters fall to you, does it not?"

"Well, yes, Kikyou, but what does that have to do with anyth—"

"Then Mama, I must suggest something to you." She faced the couple once more, her eyes boring into theirs.

"I must suggest that you replace Inuyasha as Kagome's bodyguard."

The room was silent as the bleep of Seiji's heart monitor resounded in the room.

"Kikyou . . ." Kagome began, her voice trembling, "What do you mean?"

"Clearly, little sister, that this relationship has taken on more than it's original business agreement," Kikyou said coldly. "Your relationship with Inuyasha, though you may not see it now, may blind him from his duties, and endanger your life because of this distraction. He must be replaced."

"I don't get distracted!" Inuyasha exploded, his eyes blazing.

Kikyou smiled a sly smile. "See, Kagome? Your feelings towards him has erased all signs of rationality in him. He explodes from the simplest things."

"But he was always like that!" Kagome protested, her tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Mama, please don't listen to her . . . Inuyasha has been doing a fine job of protecting me—"

"Kagome, I think Kikyou is right."

Kagome gaped at her mother, her eyes stern yet uneasy. Katsuko continued, "If this could happen to your Jii-chan, it could most certainly happen to you. And although I don't believe your relationship is a bad thing, it would be a good precautionary to replace Inuyasha for the meantime—"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Kagome whispered, her tears falling down her cheeks. "Mama, Inuyasha's the only stable thing I've ever had in my life, and you want to take him away from me?"

"I'm not taking anyone away from you," Katsuko explained gently, "But for your safety—"

"I'm not strong enough for you, Kagome."

The three women turned to the hanyou who had quietly slipped towards the door. "Your mother is right; you need someone who will protect you, and do a good job of it."

"Inuyasha . . ."

"You need someone stronger . . . not a hanyou like me . . ."

"Inuyasha?"

"I'll keep in touch."

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyou watched smugly as her sister ran after Inuyasha through the doorway, her cries echoing throughout the hallways.

_Everything is going according to plan . . . _

_--------------------------------------------_

AN: oh wow . .. it's been awhile, eh? I apologize for the long period of time that has elapsed from the last time I updated . . . school's been hectic! but now that summer's here, i can get more work done . . .

i apologize to all my reviewers and readers . . . but i'm back!

i got a surprise in my email today . . . "Beneath the Tangles" has been nominated for best romance in Moushiyou . . . that was a big surprise!

I'll be updating "Past the Shadows" soon as well . . .


	47. Just for Now

Hello everyone!

I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and I apologize. I come to you with some good news, and some bad news.

The bad news is, I've decided to put this story, "Beneath the Tangles," on hold. Don't worry, it WILL be finished, I just don't know when. I anticipate 10 more chapters, and as much as I would like to finish the story, I can't force myself something my fingers and brain just won't do. I'm extremely sorry.

As for my other stories, "Past the Shadows" and "Sweet, Sweet Time," I am currently working on them. There are about four more chapters to "Past the Shadows", but I'm not quite sure how many more to "Sweet, Sweet Time."

In other news, I haven't been totally idle. I have a new story I'm working on, "To Break the Chains of Yesterday." I urge all of you to read it; my writing has evolved, and this story's my little guinea pig to try it out on. Yes, it's AU, but it's still good, I promise you.

So for now, my order of stories goes as follows:

1)To Break the Chains of Yesterday

2)Past the Shadows

3)Sweet, Sweet Time

4)Beneath the Tangles

If my writing goes well for "To Break the Chains of Yesterday," I'll most likely edit "Beneath the Tangles" and make it even better.

Thank you all for patience with me!

everyheart1806


End file.
